


Flandes, mi sepultura

by lobazul



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:23:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 35,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobazul/pseuds/lobazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julián no tenía la más remota idea de los Tercios, como tampoco podría explicar mucho sobre las legiones romanas. De los nazis sabía más, por alguna película, y todo lo que conocía sobre la Edad Media se lo debía, fijo, a alguna partida al Age of Empires.</p><p>Él había estudiado para salvar vidas. Y punto.</p><p>Así que no le gustaba nada de la Historia y todo ese rollo de imperios, reyes y guerras.</p><p>Pero sí que le gustaba ese tipo enjuto y extraño que decía ser un soldado de los Tercios de Flandes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: El Ministerio del Tiempo (todos los lunes a las 22.00 en TVE, la televisión de todos)  
> Pareja (eventualmente): Julián Martínez/Alonso de Entrerríos  
> Calificación (eventualmente): M  
> Declaración de derechos (de la fangirl): MdT y todo lo que conlleva pertenecen a sus creadores y a la cadena que con tan buen juicio la emite y que casi segurísimo la va a renovar. Yo no poseo a los personajes ni a la historia: sólo estoy enganchada a ella como una perra.  
> Advertencia #1: Por primera vez en mucho tiempo y sin que sirva de precedente, publicaré al tiempo que voy escribiendo. Puesto que por las circunstancias actuales de mi siglo me veo incapaz de estructurar la historia en capítulos, lo haré en formato viñeta o drabble.  
> Advertencia #2: También por primera vez, la investigación histórica necesaria ha sido menos exhaustiva y más de andar por casa.  
> Advertencia #3: Cual nave de la Felicísima Armada perdida en medio de la tormenta, no tengo muy claro hacia dónde me encamino. Sólo sé que habrá slash, mucho sarcasmo de Julián, mucha honorabilidad de Alonso, mucha referencia que sólo un español entenderá, quizá algún juramento contra ingleses y franceses y muy poca, poquísima, Amelia Folch. 
> 
> Así que, por todo lo expuesto en las advertencias anteriores (sobre todo, por lo de las viñetas), ruego a Dios y a vuestras mercedes que me concedan su indulgencia.

Las nubes parecen arremolinarse en torno a la punta de las picas, quizá para evitar que hiendan el cielo como han desgarrado la carne. El azul celeste ha sido sustituido por un sucio grisáceo, y el ambiente es plomizo, casi de luto, por la tierra que hoy sucumbe presa del más mortal enemigo. De aquella horda de fanáticos que un día ultrajaron a su mismo Papa y hoy vienen a imponer su credo y su ley ante el rostro pálido, derrotado, de la ciudad.

Algún día un pintor inmortal plasmará esta escena, y al hacerlo no olvidará la expresión demudada de los vencidos, ni el orgullo fatigado de los vencedores, ni el gesto honorable del caudillo que impide humillarse a su rival. Algún día Velázquez pintará las picas, las nubes, los soldados y hasta el dichoso caballo que piafa a pocos metros de Spínola; pero ni siquiera su genio podrá reflejar todo lo demás.

Está el olor inconfundible del ejército, esa mezcla a almizcle, ropa embarrada, sudor de caballo y vendas sucias sobre heridas infectadas. Está la sangre, la sangre que se filtra en la tierra y también la que adorna las armaduras de los vencidos o las puntas de lanza de los vencedores. Están los sonidos; los lamentos de los enfermos, los gritos de dolor de los que agonizan, los sollozos de los adolescentes, casi niños, que apenas han empezado a saborear el hierro de la guerra y ya saben qué es la derrota.

Está, por encima de todo lo demás, la desesperación. Que se huele, que se palpa, que se saborea en ese aire de plomo que se cuela con pesadez en los pulmones. Son los nervios del pueblo que no sabe qué será de él. Es la desesperanza de la familia cuyo padre yace ahora con el cuerpo roto por mil sitios y el alma muy lejos de allí. Es la incertidumbre del que ha dejado caer su espada. Del que no sabe si será mejor el yugo o la muerte.

Las nubes se cierran y esa tierra fangosa y traicionera se arrodilla al fin [1]ante el Imperio más temible en el mundo. Y ninguno de los presentes sabe que alguien capturará la imagen de esa rendición para que viva durante siglos de los siglos.

Ninguno, salvo los dos intrusos, venidos de otro tiempo, que observan esa mañana eterna sobre Breda.

 

 

[1] En realidad la rendición de Breda ante Spínola, ensalzada por el archiconocido cuadro de Velázquez, no fue más que el penúltimo momento de gloria antes de iniciarse la decadencia que llevaría a la pérdida definitiva de Flandes.


	2. 1

Julián, evidentemente, no tenía ni idea acerca de los Tercios de Flandes.

\- Es que para mí un tercio siempre ha sido una cerveza -repetía a quien quisiera escucharle, hasta que media plantilla del Ministerio, incluyendo a Velázquez y un señor disfrazado de _Homo Antecessor_ que pasaba por allí, empezaron a gruñir cada vez que insistía con el chiste.

Pero era verdad.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo aprobaba usted las clases de Historia.

\- Chuletas, ¿le suena?

Salvador entrecerró los ojos, Julián se encogió de hombros, y Alonso los miró alternativamente, confuso.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver la comida en esto?

Julián no tenía la más remota idea de los Tercios, como tampoco podría explicar mucho sobre las legiones romanas. De los nazis sabía más, por alguna película, y todo lo que conocía sobre la Edad Media se lo debía, fijo, a alguna partida al _Age of Empires._

Le daba exactamente igual todo eso, y a veces se mareaba cuando Salvador o Ernesto empezaban a vomitar fechas y relacionar conceptos que recordaba, borrosos, en alguna página de algún libro con márgenes llenos de dibujos obscenos y tachones. Como funcionario del Ministerio del Tiempo, evidentemente, sus lagunas históricas le sentaban tan bien como el vértigo a un trapecista del Circo del Sol. Pero cuando recibía alguna mirada de hartazgo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

Él había estudiado para salvar vidas. Y punto.

Así que no le gustaba nada de la Historia y todo ese rollo de imperios, reyes y guerras.

Pero sí que le gustaba ese tipo enjuto y extraño que decía ser un soldado de los Tercios de Flandes.


	3. 2

Alonso de Entrerríos y Amelia Folch. Siglos XVI y XIX, respectivamente. Había tenido que repetirse varias veces los nombres de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo hasta decidir si sonaba lo suficientemente al borde de la cordura para pillar un taxi hasta el próximo hospital psiquiátrico.

Al final decidió que sí. Pero aparcó lo del psiquiátrico.

\- Camarero, una de bravas.

Amelia parpadeó y Alonso hizo el gesto automático de llevarse la mano a la espada, antes de acordarse de que iba desarmado.

\- ¿Seguro que deberíamos comer comida de este siglo?

\- No veo por qué no, mujer. Ni que estuviéramos en el McDonald’s.

\- ¿Y no deberíamos centrarnos en la misión?

\- ¿Un funcionario sin pausa para comer? ¿Pero tú de dónde vienes, de Flandes o de Marte?

Aquella tarde se convenció de dos cosas.

Una: el estómago de un viajero del tiempo no está preparado para la salsa brava. No, al menos que venga de masticar cortezas de árbol en la Prehistoria (y ni así).

Dos: Amelia era muy guapa, muy inteligente, muy avanzada a su tiempo y _exactamente lo último_ que necesitaba en esos momentos donde creía ver a su fallecida esposa cada vez que ella le dirigía una de sus decimonónicas miradas.

Le gustaban las mujeres y le gustaban _mucho,_ pero no quería sentirse un traidor cada vez que se le iban los ojos a sus pechos encorsetados.

Así que huyó de ella. Y, como no tenía otro lugar al que ir, huyó hacia Alonso.


	4. 3

Alonso era otra historia.

Era el más alejado a su tiempo de sus dos compañeros, y eso le hacía el más exótico. También fue el que más sufrió, evidentemente, para adaptarse a las peculiaridades del siglo XXI.

\- ¿Y esa bandera?

\- ¿Qué bandera?

\- Ésa.

Siempre recordará esas dos primeras semanas de trabajo en el Ministerio como una sucesión de anécdotas entre descacharrantes y altamente inquietantes; todas protagonizadas por Alonso.

Julián levantó la cabeza, siguiendo la dirección que marcaba el ceño fruncido del soldado. Estaban sentados en medio del típico pasillo ministerial, con vistas al aún más típico despacho administrativo repleto de funcionarios trabajando en sus mesas. En la más cercana a la puerta había una pequeña banderita sobre una peana.

Era el tercer o cuarto día juntos.

\- Pues qué bandera va a ser, hombre. La de España… o al menos, de momento –abrió la lata de refresco que había sacado de una máquina-. ¿Seguro que no quieres una?

Alonso dedicó a la lata una mirada de recelo, ignorando su pregunta.

\- Ésa no es la bandera de España.

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- La bandera por la que yo he luchado es blanca con la cruz de Borgoña de nuestro emperador don Carlos, también llamada Aspa de San Andrés por ser ésa la cruz en la que murió el santo –explicó, altivo-. No sé de dónde habéis sacado ese trapo rojo y amarillo…

\- ¿Trapo? Coño, nos ha salido un tercio independentista.

\- ¿Don Alonso de Entrerríos?

Una administrativa se había asomado a la puerta del despacho. El tercio se puso en pie con rigidez, iniciando una leve reverencia antes de detenerse en seco.

\- Yo, mi señora.

\- Señora a secas, si no le importa. Sígame.

La carcajada de Julián les siguió hasta el despacho.

Un cuarto de hora después surgió de nuevo Alonso, con cara de extrañeza y un trozo de plástico en la mano.

\- Me han hecho jurar la consi… constu…

\- Constitución.

\- Eso.

\- Y me han dado esta cédula de identidad.

\- Nosotros lo llamamos DNI.

\- Me han explicado que sirve para identificarme en todas las épocas –alzó la tarjeta para que Julián la viera; su rostro, desdibujado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par de la impresión, les miraba junto a su nombre-. Menos mal que ya sé lo que es una fotografía, o habría pensado que ese bellaco intentaba capturarme el alma.

Julián se rio entre dientes, levantándose para tirar la lata de refresco, ya vacía.

Alonso seguía examinando el carné de identidad con fijeza.

\- Lo que no sé es para qué diantre sirve esto de aquí –confesó, señalándole el pequeño microchip.

\- No te preocupes, Alonso –el enfermero le propinó unas palmaditas a la espalda-. Me da que no eres el único.


	5. 4

Más tarde se plantearía si Salvador no había visto el futuro en alguna puerta –obviamente no se podía viajar al futuro, ¿pero y si en realidad ellos no vivían en el presente, sino en el pasado? _Porque, claro, uno no es consciente de que está viviendo en el pasado, porque para él es su presente_. _Espera, que me estoy liando_ \- o en una bola de cristal o una galletita china de esas. Costaría mucho creer que el jefe no sabía lo que se estaba haciendo cuando le llamó aquella tarde al despacho, a solas, sin el desconcertado soldado ni la decimonónica sabihonda.

\- Hágame el favor de enseñar al señor Entrerríos cómo funciona este siglo antes de que acabe en la cárcel. O en el telediario.

\- ¿No se supone que debe volver a su tiempo siempre que no esté trabajando?

\- Sí, normalmente es así –Salvador le traspasó con la mirada-. Pero cuando el sujeto ha sido condenado a muerte en su siglo podemos hacer alguna que otra excepción.

\- Ah.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a dejarle morir, comprenderá.

\- Sería difícil sustituirlo.

\- Y ya le hemos hecho el DNI y contratado la tarifa de datos. Mucho lío, oiga, así que muéstrele un poco de mundo. Se lo puede llevar a casa, si le apetece.

\- ¿Me está colocando de niñera de un soldado de los Tercios?

\- Teniendo en cuenta sus niveles de madurez, Julián, comprenderá que no tenga muy claro quién va a ser la niñera de quién.

En alguna parte de la sala se escuchó una risa seca. El enfermero ni siquiera se dignó a girarse para mirar a Ernesto. Salvador hizo un gesto con la mano, como invitándole a salir, pero él no se movió del sitio, notando el cosquilleo de una última pregunta, aún en la punta de la lengua.

\- Sólo una cosa más…

\- Usted dirá.

\- No es que a mí me importe lo más mínimo lo que esa mujer piense…

\- No, no. Por supuesto.

\- Pero, ¿qué le decimos a Amelia?

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Salvador levantó la cabeza. No se olvidó de quitarse y volverse a poner las gafas en el proceso.

\- ¿Qué le dicen de qué?

\- Usted verá. Digo yo que no le sentará muy bien que me lleve a Alatriste a dormir al sofá y…

\- Dudo mucho que la señorita Folch tenga interés en dormir en su sofá cutre. Sin ofender.

\- Es del Ikea. Y me ha entendido perfectamente.

El jefe emitió un hondo suspiro, que pareció ser la señal convenida para que Ernesto surgiera de entre las sombras, materializándose a medio camino entre el escritorio y la pared. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Julián con una extraña expresión de compasión.

\- Me temo que no lo entiende –observó, casi con pesar.

\- ¿Entender el qué?

\- Permítame que se lo exponga de la forma más directa posible. Su compañera Amelia tiene una familia esperándola en su siglo, una casa con la cena puesta y una madre histérica por casarla con un buen partido. ¿Me sigue?

\- No lo sé.

\- Amelia tiene una vida propia más allá del Ministerio –intervino Salvador.

\- ¿Insinúa que Alonso y yo no?

\- El señor Entrerríos está oficialmente muerto y usted se dedica a llamar a su esposa fallecida con el móvil del trabajo –Julián dio un respingo; Ernesto puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Se cree que no lo sabemos?

\- No tiene más amigos, no tiene mascota, no tiene aficiones y, por no tener, ni siquiera le gusta el fútbol.

\- No tiene vida, en definitiva. Perdone si se lo he presentado de una forma un tanto cruda.

\- La verdad es que es usted la compasión en persona –ironizó Julián.

\- Ya –admitió enigmáticamente Ernesto, esbozando una sonrisa-. Me viene de familia.

Los ojos del enfermero pasaron de uno a otro, pero ni ninguno tuvo la decencia de sentirse mínimamente avergonzado.

\- O sea –masticó las palabras- que piensan que me va a venir bien entretener al soldadito.

\- Creo que a los dos les vendrá bien –matizó Salvador, dejando las gafas sobre la mesa.

Julián respondió con un gruñido escéptico, pero Ernesto se apoyó sobre el borde del escritorio con ademán pensativo.

\- Y quién sabe –murmuró en tono cavernoso-. Igual hasta se hacen amigos.


	6. 5

Más tarde se planteará qué esperaba Salvador que ocurriera entre él y Alonso. Pero lo cierto es que no pasó nada.

Nada, salvo un soldado de los Tercios, con su bigotón y su petate militar, plantado en la puerta de casa con el mismo aire de pasmarote que un hombre de la Edad de Piedra internándose en una fábrica nuclear.

\- ¿Has llegado tú solo?

\- No, me han puesto uno de esos carruajes que se mueven sin caballos para dejarme en la puerta. ¿Ésta es vuestra casa?

\- Mientras el banco no diga lo contrario…

\- ¿Y tenéis otra casa encima? ¿Y otra debajo?

Alonso se había quedado parado en el umbral, como si temiera pisar arenas movedizas si avanzaba un solo paso.

\- Eh… Sí, ¿por?

\- ¿Y no tenéis miedo de que se os caiga la casa de arriba encima? ¿O de caeros vos?

Julián suspiró.

\- Alonso, haz el favor de pasar.

No pasó nada, salvo tener que ilustrar a un señor del siglo XVI acerca de las complejidades de la electricidad, las bondades de la nevera o los misterios de la televisión. Eso, por no hablar de la intangibilidad del wifi.

\- Este grifo abre el agua fría.

\- Correcto.

\- Y éste, el del agua caliente.

\- Bien.

\- Abriendo uno y otro, conseguirás la temperatura adecuada.

Se quedó callado.

\- Alonso, ¿me estás entendiendo?

\- Pero, ¿de dónde viene el agua?

\- ¿Cómo que…?

\- ¿Dónde está el deposito? ¿Lo llenáis vos? No quisiera gastaros el agua y que tengáis que salir a media noche al pozo a llenarlo. Además, ahora se avecinan tiempos de sequía.

Nada que no se viera venir, más allá del obvio impacto de la civilización.

\- ¿De verdad no quieres una?

Los ojos del soldado, exitosamente duchado y cambiado de ropa –Julián había tenido que explicarle, largo y tendido, por qué los pantalones habían triunfado sobre las calzas, y cómo se subía y bajaba la cremallera bajo el botón- se clavaron en la lata de cerveza que sostenía su anfitrión.

\- Hum. No.

Éste fue a dar la respuesta por válida, pero algo en el gesto seco del ya normalmente adusto Alonso le hizo girar la cabeza de nuevo, examinando su expresión hasta que la respuesta apareció, nítida.

\- No me jodas.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Ya sé lo que te pasa. No quieres beber nada porque no tienes ni puta idea de cómo se abre.

No sabe si fue la acusación o el lenguaje lo que hizo ruborizarse al bravo soldado. No le importó. Tardó poco en ir a la cocina, aún menos en volver con otra cerveza que sostuvo, con sentido didáctico, ante el rostro circunspecto de Alonso.

\- Va, te voy a enseñar cómo se hace. Es muy fácil.

Diez minutos y veinte intentos después, Julián no tuvo más remedio que admitir su derrota.

\- Tío –se quejó, abriendo él mismo la lata con un chasquido metálico, y tendiéndosela con aire resignado-. ¿Sabes usar una espada para matar gente y no puedes abrir una lata de cerveza?

\- Espada, daga, pica, mosquete y arcabuz –acotó secamente, suavizando la expresión mientras olisqueaba el extraño brebaje que le tendía su compañero-. La verdad es que vuestros recipientes para guardar comida y bebida me resultan harto inexpugnables.

\- Vamos, que ni una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Soltó una carcajada. Y Alonso no se rio, pero sí esbozó lo más parecido a una sonrisa que le había visto, que otorgaba más humanidad a su expresión de dureza y de desamparo.

Así que esos días en los que le tuvo en su casa no pasó nada.

\- Puedes pedir ayuda, ¿sabes?

\- Soy un soldado del Tercio Viejo que ha combatido por Dios y por el Imperio derramando sangre propia y ajena al servicio de mi rey –replicó Alonso, pero su expresión no era de orgullo, sino de pena-. Entenderéis que me cueste pedir ayuda para desenvolver uno de esos alimentos que vosotros llamáis bocadillo.

\- Exagerado –sonrió Julián, bebiendo un sorbo de la lata-. Yo por un bocata de tortilla me humillo hasta el infinito y más allá.

No pasó nada, salvo varias largas conversaciones en el sofá, preguntas sobre sus respectivos siglos, averiguaciones sobre sus familias y poner por primera vez un partido de fútbol en la tele sólo para ver la cara de horror de Alonso.

No pasó nada. Salvo un enfermero de la Comunidad de Madrid haciendo reír por primera vez a todo un soldado de los Tercios de Flandes.

No pasó nada, no.

Salvo, quizá, lo que Salvador y Ernesto habían esperado.


	7. 6

No recuerda en qué momento empezó a considerarse amigo de Alonso. Aun menos en qué momento Alonso empezó a considerarle _a él_ un amigo.

Sí que recuerda la sensación de empezar a encontrarse cómodo trabajando con sus nuevos compañeros, y cómo cada uno de ellos fue encajando de forma natural en la dinámica de los otros dos.

Alonso empezó tratando a Amelia con un cuidado casi paternal. Ella le respondía con la misma deferencia. Los dos observaban a Julián, a ratos como a un amigo especialmente rarito, a ratos como un completo botarate.

Y él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo dejó de mirar furtivamente el escote de Amelia para empezar a preocuparse por ella, por su idealismo, y por su manera de meterse en lugares que no le correspondían a una dama.

\- Anda, que a ver si te quedaste preñada del tal Garcilaso –le soltaba la pullita cada dos por tres.

\- De Lope –le corregía.

\- Sí, bueno, de ése también.

Se convirtió en un dolor de cabeza constante para ambos. Porque, ya que estaba haciendo méritos para acabar en un futuro no muy lejano con una camisa de fuerza y un embudo en la cabeza, consideraba que era su derecho –por no decir su deber- el tomarles el pelo todo lo que pudiera. Y más.

De Amelia, más allá de la coña de Garcilaso – _Lope-_ se cansó pronto.

Para eso, Alonso era mil veces más divertido.


	8. 7

\- Así que soldado de los Tercios.

Fue por casualidad. Estaban esperando a Amelia, se aburría y leer la Constitución de 1812 que había sobre la mesa _no_ era una opción.

Alonso le miró, moviendo sólo los ojos. Se estaba zampando un sándwich que, con mucha humildad, había tendido previamente a Julián para que rasgara el plástico protector.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé mucho de vosotros, pero erais un poco cabroncetes, ¿no? Os dirigía aquel tipo, el que iba matando gente. El duque de Alba, ¿verdad?

Alonso dejó su sándwich sobre la mesa, con mucho cuidado, como si temiera que explotara.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Que digo que…

\- ¿Estáis osando criticar a don Fernando Álvarez, Capitán General de los Tercios?

\- Bueno, tampoco es que fuera un angelito.

Aquel día, y sólo fue consciente meses más tarde, sí que pudo pasar algo. Algo que empezó a vislumbrar en la mirada grave de Alonso y en su forma de enderezar la espalda. Julián no supo en ese momento lo que había estado a punto de despertar; y cuando se dio cuenta, tiempo después, lo hizo con un escalofrío que le recorrió de los pies a la cabeza.

\- Él no sé si era un angelito, pero usted es un completo paleto y un absoluto ignorante.

Pero Salvador hizo honor a su nombre, apareciendo para zanjar la conversación con la contundencia que le caracterizaba.

\- Yo no soy un ignorante.

\- Pues podría hacer el favor de informarse un poco antes de hablar. Aunque entiendo que esto es España –gruñó, sentándose en su mesa- y va contra nuestras más profundas tradiciones nacionales.

\- No seré yo quien ofenda a la patria.

Su jefe le dirigió una silenciosa mirada sarcástica.

Alonso había vuelto a sumirse en el silencio y en el sándwich. Y poco a poco se fue adormeciendo ese impulso que Julián, sin saberlo, había estado a punto de hacer saltar. El del soldado que está más que dispuesto a morir y matar, por su rey y su bandera.


	9. 8

Fue por casualidad y siguió sintiendo un profundo desinterés por esas cosas. Pero aquella noche estaba en casa, cambiando compulsivamente los canales de la tele mientras intentaba vencer la tentación de hacer una llamada al pasado. El móvil -dentro de la chaqueta colgada en el perchero-, parecía llamarle con una voz propia que escuchaba por encima de los chillidos del tertuliano de turno.

Nadie en el trabajo le había dicho nada, y Julián había captado la indirecta: la pelota estaba en su tejado. Era él quien tenía la responsabilidad de superarlo, era él quien tenía que empezar a controlarse. Era él quien no debía permitir que el móvil interfiriera en el proceso de duelo normal de un marido que pierde a su mujer.

Pero también era condenadamente difícil.

Fue por casualidad. Casualidad que se acordara de Alonso, casualidad que tuviera el móvil en la chaqueta y la tablet en la mesa. Casualidad que decidiera que seguir el consejo de Salvador, por una vez en la vida, podría ser más interesante que escuchar discutir a gritos sobre Venezuela.

Así que abrió la Wikipedia, tecleó _“Tercios de Flandes”_ y dejó que el teléfono siguiera en su sitio durante el resto de la noche.


	10. 9

\- He estado leyendo sobre vosotros.

\- ¿Ah, sí?

Alonso le miró de arriba abajo y por un instante cambió el gesto amistoso por otro de profunda cautela. Julián alzó las manos con ademán pacífico.

\- No te pongas así, no vengo a tocar los cojones. El artículo estaba bastante interesante –el soldado se relajó-. Además, no sabía que os había fundado el de los quesos.

\- ¿El de los quesos?

\- Sí, hombre, el Gran Capitán.

\- Ah. Don Gonzalo Fernández de Córdoba.

\- Como se llame.

\- Uno de los hombres más grandes que ha dado nuestra patria. Deberíais leer también algo sobre él –Alonso miró por la ventanilla del coche, accionando el manillar para bajarla un poco. En la plaza junto a la que estaban aparcados, un puñado de niños se entretenían lanzando pequeñas bolitas de cristal. En la radio del vehículo alguien cantaba una canción sobre una perra a la que enviaban a un sitio llamado _el espacio exterior;_ el prudente soldado prefirió no preguntar-. Tuve el orgullo de servir en el Tercio Viejo de Nápoles.

\- ¿Estuviste en Nápoles?

\- No, no. Yo me enrolé para ir a Flandes –al ver la expresión desconcertada de Julián, se apresuró a explicar, con el aire incómodo de quien no está acostumbrado a hablar demasiado-. Tomaba su nombre de la ciudad de Nápoles porque se fundó allí. Ya sabéis, las campañas del Gran Capitán por el sur de Italia. Allí se forjó la manera de luchar de los soldados españoles. Allí nacieron los Tercios.

Julián escuchaba fascinado; apagó la radio inconscientemente, deseando que nada ni nadie interrumpiera el discurso de Alonso. Una cosa era leer un artículo impersonal en un aburrido libro de Historia; y otra, bien distinta, tener a un combatiente de los Tercios contándote tu vida en el interior de un Seat 600.

\- Don Gonzalo consiguió grandes conquistas para su rey.

\- ¿Qué rey?

Casi lamentó haber hablado, pero Alonso tan sólo le dirigió una breve mirada incrédula.

\- Don Fernando, llamado el Católico.

\- Ah, sí. Me suena.

\- No fue justo don Fernando con el Gran Capitán, aunque esté mal que un simple soldado critique a un rey. En cualquier caso, los dos ya habían muerto cuando yo nací.[1] Me enrolé en vida del emperador Carlos, y mis méritos en el combate hicieron que me trasladaran al Tercio Viejo cuando nuestro rey Felipe nos llamó a Flandes.

Julián asintió.

\- ¿Y no era raro ir a dar la vida por una tierra que no era la tuya?

Alonso volvió a mirarle de soslayo.

\- No entiendo la pregunta.

\- Eres castellano. Español. ¿Qué te importaba a ti un país que está en el quinto inferno? ¿Por qué ir allí a desgastarse, en vez de solucionar los problemas de aquí? ¿Por qué dejar que te hieran o que te maten para someter a una gente que no te quiere?

Pudo percibir que su pregunta turbaba a Alonso. Que le hacía pensar. Pero no tardó más de unos instantes en recuperar el aplomo, contestando con ademán seco.

\- Eran tierras de mi rey es lo único que necesitaba saber. Un soldado no pregunta ni cuestiona. Un soldado lucha. Y lucha donde le dicen.

\- Y muere donde le ordenan –replicó, arqueando una ceja.

Pero Alonso agregó, con solemnidad:

\- Eso mismo.

Julián meneó la cabeza. El objetivo seguía sin aparecer, el coche no tenía aire acondicionado, y a él se le habían olvidado lo horteras que eran los peinados de esa época.

\- Pudiste haber tenido una buena vida.

Le sorprendió la seca risa del soldado.

\- Es que yo no quería una buena vida, Julián. Yo quería una vida honrada.

 

[1] En la serie –creo- no llega a mencionarse la fecha de nacimiento o edad de Alonso, pero sí sabemos que “muere” en el año 1569. Calculándole algo más de treinta años de edad, nos sale que vivió entre los años finales del reinado de Carlos V y el principio del de Felipe II, luchando en los inicios de la larguísima guerra de Flandes.


	11. 10

La frase repiqueteó en su cerebro durante el resto del día.

_Una vida honrada._

Le persiguió en el trabajo, al volver a casa, en la ducha y al tirarse en la cama a descansar.

_¿Una vida honrada?_

Porque Julián era sanitario por vocación. Una de esas personas que siempre habían querido ser médicos, a las que la nota de acceso condenaron a la carrera de Enfermería y que acabaron descubriendo que disfrutaban más así. Teniendo más contacto con el paciente. Salvando vidas _in situ,_ en primera línea de batalla.

Había sido un buen enfermero antes de quedarse viudo y se convirtió en un absoluto kamikaze después. Nada raro, teniendo en cuenta que su bautismo de fuego había sido en un atentado, y que ya entonces su sangre fría al jugársela junto a un coche bomba ardiendo dejó estupefactos a todos. En el SAMUR se había labrado un nombre gracias a su templanza. Nunca dudaba ni daba un paso en falso. Cuando había problemas –problemas _de verdad-_ todos sabían que debían llamar a Julián.

Y siempre había despreciado, por encima de todo, a los que eran capaces de usar un arma o arrebatar una vida.

Tumbado en la cama, recordó lo poco que sabía sobre la guerra y se preguntó qué clase de honra había en ello. Cuál era el honor de blandir una espada. Dónde estaba la gloria de derramar sangre.

Qué clase de persona podía dar muerte a alguien y seguir viviendo con ese cargo sobre su conciencia.

Cerrando los ojos, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, invocó el rostro de Alonso de Entrerríos, a quien empezaba a conocer. Alonso, tan serio y en ocasiones tan obcecado, pero indudablemente noble y buena persona.

Intentó imaginarle en el campo de batalla, con aquella bandera rara ondeando sobre su cabeza, empuñando una espada o disparando un arcabuz, haciendo esfuerzos para clavar en su rival una pica. Intentó visualizarlo con el rostro lleno de rabia y la sangre empapando su ropa; atacando, cortando, mutilando y matando. Intentó imaginarle dejando cadáveres a su paso, poseído por ese frenesí destructor que a veces había vislumbrado en los ojos de algunas personas.

Y no pudo.

No había forma de conciliar al Alonso al que había pillado comprando una revista de motos con el que debía ser un temible soldado al servicio de Felipe II.

No podía concebir que estuviera haciéndose amigo de una de esas bestias a las que siempre había despreciado.

En algún momento debió de quedarse dormido.

Durmió profundamente, sin sueños, y sólo a la mañana siguiente recordó que había pasado un día entero sin pensar en llamar a su mujer.


	12. 11

El Ministerio, cómo no, tenía una biblioteca.

Era un lugar con un gran volumen de libros de Historia. Pero también había revistas de doma de caballos, manuales de mecánica, y tratados de astronomía del ayer y de hoy. Tenía mesas, sillones, ordenadores y una gran colección de periódicos de varios siglos.

Hasta ahí, parecía una biblioteca normal.

Había también detalles que no eran tan habituales, como la sección de obras en tablilla y escritura cuneiforme, pero podían ser fácilmente pasados por alto.

Al pie de algunos estantes, junto a la indicación de la época, habían colocado pegatinas con varios números separados por comas. El Ministerio estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por digitalizar el índice de obras por puertas del tiempo, pero los recortes en el departamento informático habían hecho que tan magna tarea recayera en los hombros de un espabilado administrativo y su manual de diseño de bases de datos.

Pero, como todas las bibliotecas, era bastante tranquila. Y uno de los lugares favoritos de Salvador, que solía llegarse por allí para leer el periódico y poner en orden sus pensamientos, sin temor a encontrarse a nadie más que a Velázquez refunfuñando ante la última recopilación de sus cuadros.

Ese día, sin embargo, el destino le deparaba una sorpresa.

\- ¿Julián?

\- Buenas, jefe.

El enfermero alzó la cabeza tan sólo un instante para saludarle. Después, volvió a lo suyo.

Salvador tuvo que contener la tentación de frotarse los ojos.

\- Julián –repitió.

\- ¿Sí? –contestó el aludido, sin mirarle.

\- ¿Está usted _leyendo?_

Julián se giró, arrastrando la silla con un sonido chirriante que hizo que Velázquez, dos estantes más allá, dejara por un momento de murmurar para lanzarle una mirada.

\- Oiga. Sé leer.

\- Evidentemente, no he dudado nunca de que usted supiera leer. La lista de la compra, la etiqueta del buzón, el Marca… Pero, ¿un libro?

Julián resopló, moviendo un poco el cuerpo para que lo que estaba leyendo quedara oculto a ojos de Salvador.

\- Aunque parezca mentira, he leído muchos libros.

\- Ah. Y así, por casualidad, ¿cuál ha sido el último que se ha terminado?

Los dos se quedaron mirando en un silencio roto, tan solo, por el ruido que hacía el pintor al pasar con furia las páginas de una monumental enciclopedia del Barroco.

Salvador cambió el peso de un pie a otro.

Julián se movió ligeramente de postura.

\- ¿Le saco un café de la máquina?

\- Con poco azúcar, si puede ser.

El jefe se permitió una risa vibrante, propinándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda. Pese a todo, Julián suspiró de alivio cuando empezó a alejarse, pensando que había logrado impedir que vislumbrara la portada del libro.

Se equivocaba, claro.

Solía pasar, cuando se trataba de Salvador.

\- Por cierto –se giró apenas un instante, sin sonreír, antes de seguir su camino-. Interesante lectura


	13. 12

Acababan de volver del siglo XIX. Julián estaba empezando a odiar ese siglo, principalmente por dos razones muy importantes: una, la comida; dos, que siempre le endiñaban un puñetero sombrero de copa.

\- Hay que joderse, ya me toca ir de Monopoly –se quejaba cuando Salvador les enviaba otra vez allí. Y tenía la impresión de que últimamente los enviaba más de la cuenta, sólo por reírse de él.

Sombreros aparte, la misión había salido a las mil maravillas. Tan sólo habían tenido que infiltrarse en una aburridísima fiesta de la alta sociedad y entablar conversación con cierto oficial de caballería que, por una alteración inexplicable de sus planes, atajaría al día siguiente su camino por la calle del Turco.

Llevaban un frasquito de veneno, pero un breve interrogatorio con el tipo les convenció de que no sabía absolutamente nada de política. Así que habían optado por el plan B: Alonso le había invitado a admirar la impresionante colección de caballos que supuestamente poseía su familia, y Amelia y Julián se encargaron de que se demorara mucho más de lo esperado.

El oficial había vuelto borracho, ya de madrugada, ajeno a los murmullos nerviosos que propagaban la noticia de puerta en puerta. Inconsciente de la tensión de la capital del país que veía aproximarse de nuevo tiempos turbulentos. E ignorante de que esos tres tipos raros le habían librado de ser cosido por los balazos que, en su lugar, habían acabado con la vida del presidente del gobierno: el general Juan Prim.

De vuelta al Ministerio, se lanzaron sobre la cafetería como lobos hambrientos.

\- Hay algo que no me gusta de este trabajo –murmuró Amelia, aliñándose su ensalada.

\- ¿Algo? Porque a mí hay un montón de cosas que no me gustan, empezando por el traje de pingüino y acabando por el asco de comida que nos ponen en tu siglo.

Amelia le fulminó con la mirada.

\- En mi siglo, como tú dices, no hay tantas facilidades como en el tuyo para llevar una dieta digna de su señoría.

Julián pinchó un puñado de patatas fritas.

\- Lo que tú digas –replicó, con la boca medio llena-. Pero no niegues que te has enganchado al vinagre de Módena.

Amelia le miró a él, miró la vinagrera que aún sostenía sobre el plato, y bajó la mano lentamente hasta dejarla sobre la mesa.

\- Ese hombre, Juan Prim –cambió de tema, ignorando la sonrisa de Julián-. Estaba destinado a hacer cosas grandes.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

\- Lo sabe cualquiera que sepa un poco de qué está hablando –replicó con retintín-. Hizo traer a un rey nuevo, que ahora mismo estará llegando a Madrid para encontrarse con el cadáver del único hombre que podía sentar en el trono a una nueva dinastía.

\- Tampoco nos ha ido tan mal.

\- Amadeo de Saboya habría sido un buen rey para España, Julián. Tendrá que irse, incapaz de consolidar su poder sin la ayuda de Prim. ¿Y qué vino después?

\- Ni idea –Amelia se le quedó mirando. Julián alzó la cabeza-. Te lo digo en serio, no lo sé.

Su suspiro fue más exasperado que de costumbre.

\- La Primera República.

\- Ah, pues eso está bien. Viva la República, y eso.

\- Que duró un año –pinchó con rabia una aceituna-. Y después, de nuevo la dinastía de los Borbones.

\- Eh, los Borbones no son tan malos. Por lo menos ahora hablan inglés.

Cinco segundos de silencio después, se dio cuenta de que algo fallaba. Giró el cuello lentamente, clavando la mirada en un Alonso que no había tocado aún su plato de comida.

\- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Me he metido con un rey español y no me has dicho nada.

El soldado alzó lentamente la cabeza. Les contempló a ambos antes de contestar.

\- Me han ofrecido trasladarme de forma permanente al siglo XXI.

Amelia y Julián arquearon las cejas, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

\- Pensaba que te habían buscado un refugio en tu época.

\- Y lo hicieron, pero estar muerto no es tan fácil como parece. Y más en una ciudad tan pequeña como Madrid –Julián enderezó la espalda, parpadeando; Alonso esbozó una media sonrisa-. Disculpad, pero en mi siglo es así.

\- En el XVI, Madrid es sólo un pueblo grande.

\- Ya salió la catalana a meter cizaña.

\- No sé si es un pueblo grande, pero el caso es que alguien que no debería haberme visto lo ha hecho –confesó Alonso, recuperando de nuevo la atención de sus dos compañeros-. Un funcionario me ha echado una mano y ha conseguido convencerle de que sólo vio a un espectro, pero no puede volver a repetirse.

Finalizó con un suspiro. Amelia le rozó el brazo en un ademán de consuelo. Julián frunció el ceño.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué pasa? Pues te vienes a este siglo y problema resuelto.

Dio un sorbo de agua mientras Amelia le miraba como si le hubieran salido cuernos.

\- Así de fácil, ¿no? Lo dejas todo atrás y ya está.

\- Oye, tampoco es una tragedia. Vale, en el siglo XXI no tenemos la gloria del Imperio y todo eso. Pero hay Internet y croquetas –cogió una de su plato, paseándola frente a los ojos de Alonso-. A mí me vale.

Se metió la croqueta en la boca, masticando con aire satisfecho.

Amelia ni siquiera se dignó a contestar.

Sin embargo, Alonso volvió a sonreír. Una pequeña sonrisa benévola.

\- No cuestiono la calidad de vuestra comida y a la pérdida del Imperio ya me he acostumbrado. Pero no es mi época, Julián. Me siento extraño. Me siento fuera de lugar.

\- Te acabarás acostumbrando.

\- No es tan fácil –replicó-. ¡Si ni siquiera sé cómo abrir vuestros envases de alimento! Me moriré de hambre antes de que transcurra la primera semana.

El tono de Alonso era afable, y no había borrado su media sonrisa. Pero Julián dejó de masticar, enderezándose, pues el sentido del humor del tercio no había logrado disimular el pánico que se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de hacer una broma, de desdeñar sus dudas, o de volver a buscar refugio espiritual en su ración de croquetas.

Entonces recordó la incomodidad del sombrero, el picor de la túnica de fraile, o el miedo que sintió atravesando el bosque con los maquis. Ese vértigo que, aun después de varios viajes, constataba que era un intruso en un tiempo que no le pertenecía. Caminando entre arenas movedizas, midiendo sus palabras, vigilando todos sus gestos. Nunca se sentía cómodo cuando estaba fuera de su siglo; siempre estaba en constante peligro de delatarse.

Y él, al fin y al cabo, tenía ayuda. Enciclopedias, periódicos, libros, documentales, y miles de páginas de información acerca de todos los acontecimientos históricos vividos hasta la fecha. Él podía documentarse, e ir sobre seguro. Para Alonso, en cambio, sería como lanzarse de cabeza a lo desconocido; internándose en un presente que se iba escribiendo sobre la marcha, en un terreno que cambiaba constantemente y en el que era fácil tropezar y caer.

Cuando miró de nuevo a su compañero a los ojos, algo había cambiado.

\- Alonso –murmuró, muy solemnemente-. Entiendo que no sea fácil. Pero, si te decides a hacerlo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro del soldado se iluminó. Un poco.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Lo dudabas?

\- Vos tenéis vuestra vida…

\- ¿Y qué? Los amigos están para eso. Tú te bates en duelo por mí cuando vamos por esos siglos de Dios –Julián esbozó una sonrisa torcida-, lo justo es que yo te enseñe a usar un _smartphone_ o a contratarte una línea de ADSL sin permanencia.

Alonso no se rio. Probablemente porque no había entendido ni media palabra. Pero entonces le tendió la mano, y Julián se sintió súbitamente conmovido.

\- ¿Me abriréis las latas de albóndigas?

\- Siempre.

Le apretó la mano, fuerte, mirándole a los ojos. Y supo que no lo estaban haciendo como dos desconocidos del siglo XXI que se saludan, sino como dos soldados del Imperio-hundidos en el barro de una tierra que no es la suya- que se prometen protegerse hasta el final.


	14. 13

La decisión era aún más difícil de lo que Julián imaginaba.

Y no tenía nada que ver con su mujer, ni con su hijo, ni con sus costumbres. Ni siquiera con el hecho de que el tráfico en el Madrid de los Austrias era sensiblemente menos caótico que en el Madrid de Ana Botella.

Era algo más profundo. Algo que un oriundo del siglo XXI no podría entender jamás.

Alonso nació pobre, como la mayoría de la gente que conocía. Inmerso en ese tipo de miseria que, por cotidiana, le parecía normal. Comer poco, ayunar mucho. No tener más de una muda de ropa. Temer a los soldados. Rezar ante las enfermedades. Ver morir a los niños de hambre. Ver morir a tus vecinos de frío. La vida normal del pueblo miserable que sólo aspiraba a sobrevivir un día más en el mundo.

El ejército, más que una opción, fue su única salida. Y la de tantos otros que encontraban en las armas la oportunidad de continuar adelante. Luchar por su rey era más que un acto de patriotismo o de fe. Incluso era más que la posibilidad de ganarse el pan y la soldada.

Porque se sentía algo especial la primera vez que se desfilaba bajo la bandera del tercio. Se producía una transformación en los desharrapados ganapanes que se encasquetaban el morrión y agarraban la pica o el arcabuz. Lejos, en sus casas, eran unos don nadie; allí tenían un lugar en la fila, un arma que blandir, una misión que ejecutar. Un enemigo común al que hacer frente, apiñados hombro con hombro. Erizadas las picas y arcabuces apuntando.

El ejército más temible del mundo.

En España no eran nadie; en Italia o Flandes formaban parte de los temidos Tercios. Las miradas se bajaban a su paso; el temor se despertaba allá donde llevaran la bandera con la cruz de Borgoña. Pertenecer al ejército no sólo les daba de comer; también les daba la dignidad. La dignidad de sentirse hombres, de saberse útiles; de tener la certeza de que sobre sus esforzados hombros recaía la suerte de todo un Imperio.

Los dientes apretados y los pies firmes; la cadencia del tambor de guerra acompasándose con el bombeo de su sangre caliente. El aleteo de los pendones sobre la cabeza y las picas elevadas al cielo como se elevaba la última plegaria. Y al grito de _Santiago y cierra España,_ la tormenta que se desata, el enemigo que cae, y el campo de batalla que se anega de sangre.

Al grito de guerra, Europa entera sucumbiendo a los pies del único ejército que prefería estar muerto a derrotado.

Encontraron en el Tercio el orgullo de la pertenencia. Encontraron en el escuadrón la familia que no habían tenido.

Encontraron en la muerte el amor por la vida. 

Y nunca se había sentido tan vivo Alonso de Entrerríos como en el momento de mirar a los ojos al enemigo y saber no había otra opción que la de ser víctima o verdugo.

Nunca era más feliz que cuando el graznido de un ave carroñera le indicaba que la carnicería había acabado. Y se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo, sobre el barro y la sangre, para persignarse y sonreír porque lo había conseguido _una vez más._

Era la única profesión que conocía.

La única que le hacía sentir un hombre digno.

Y por eso la decisión no fue fácil. Aun así, cuando la tomó, no pudo evitar revolver entre sus cosas y sacar, junto a la espada ropera, un morrión abollado que colocó con solemnidad sobre su cabeza.

No podía verse. Pero se le escapó una lágrima; una lágrima que rodó solitaria por la mejilla del soldado, al constatar que sus días de luchar por el Imperio español habían llegado a su fin.


	15. 14

Julián se atragantó de risa cuando vio el libro.

 _Guía del viajero en el tiempo: Edición 2015._ Y debajo: _Siglos XVI-XVII._ Y más abajo: _Ministerio del Tiempo, Gobierno de España._

\- A mí no me hace tanta gracia –precisó Alonso, en tono sombrío-. Tengo que pasar un examen.

\- ¿Un examen? Pero si ya has estado un montón de veces en el presente.

El enfermero pasaba las páginas sin perder la sonrisa divertida. Alonso suspiró.

\- Pero se necesita un permiso especial para obtener la residencia de forma permanente. Don Salvador me lo ha estado explicando. No sólo tengo que demostrar saber valerme por mí mismo. También tengo que conocer los usos y costumbres del siglo XXI. Para que, según sus palabras, no la líe.

\- Pues no le vamos a negar que tiene su parte de lógica.

El soldado le miraba, serio. Julián había encontrado el capítulo llamado _Una breve historia de los éxitos de España en Eurovisión_ y su dedo índice permanecía en el aire mientras sus ojos recorrían con avidez el texto de la introducción.

\- Julián –llamó su atención-. Sé que es pediros mucho, pero…

\- Pues claro que te ayudaré a pasar ese examen, Alonso –le cortó el aludido, cerrando con un golpe seco el manual-. Para eso están los colegas, ya te lo dije.

Sonrió, pero su sonrisa vaciló un poco ante la larga, analítica mirada, que le dirigió su compañero.

\- Sé que últimamente soy una carga para vos –murmuró después, bajando la voz-. Y lo lamento.

\- ¿Una carga? ¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa? Ya te dije que hoy por ti y mañana por mí –resolvió, enarbolando el libro como si fuera un arma-. Además, necesito un colega con el que irme a beber y olvidar las penas. Desde que tengo este trabajo de locos ya no puedo salir con los de mi anterior curro.

Notó la mirada de Alonso clavada en la espalda mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina. Cuando volvió, cargado con dos botellines de cerveza –el tercio agradeció que le abriera el suyo con un movimiento de cabeza- apenas tardó un par de segundos en planteárselo.

\- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta un tanto personal?

\- Imagino que la vas a hacer de todas formas.

\- ¿No gozáis en la actualidad de compañía femenina?

Julián se atragantó.

_\- ¿Cómo?_

Alonso había fruncido el ceño y le estaba contemplando sin asomo de incomodidad.

\- Disculpadme si mi conclusión es errada, pero me sorprende que nunca mencionéis nada. Además, siempre que solicito vuestra ayuda parecéis estar libre.

Julián se sentía turbado, de una forma que nunca creyó que estaría. Inconscientemente sus ojos buscaron el rincón del salón donde había colocado, como en un altar, todas las fotos de Maite. Alonso las había examinado el primer día sin decir palabra.

\- La muerte de mi mujer aún está demasiado reciente para que pueda pensar en… -de reojo captó el leve gesto de perplejidad de Alonso. Se giró, algo mosqueado-. ¿Qué?

El soldado le sostuvo la mirada. Su rostro revelaba confusión e incomprensión a partes iguales.

\- ¿Guardáis castidad por la muerte de vuestra esposa?

Julián dio un respingo. También llegó a cerrar en un acto reflejo los puños, pero en el fondo era consciente de que en la pregunta de Alonso no había un ápice de maldad.

\- No guardo cas… -se quedó callado un instante-. ¡Es demasiado pronto! Demasiado pronto, ¿vale? No me sale meterme en la cama con otra cuando aún no dejo de pensar en ella.

Profundas arrugas seguían cruzando la frente de Alonso, cuyo cerebro parecía estar trabajando a toda velocidad. Julián dio un trago a su cerveza y, al desviar la mirada, sus ojos toparon con el libro del que tanto se había reído minutos antes.

De repente, tuvo una revelación.

\- ¿Es que tú no echas de menos a tu mujer? ¿No quieres volver a estar con ella? ¿No has sentido el mínimo deseo de volver a verla?

Disparó sin apenas respirar, tan lleno de curiosidad como Alonso lo había estado instantes antes.

\- Por supuesto que la echo de menos –replicó el soldado-. Pero sé que no debo volver a verla.

\- Ya. Tampoco deberías subirte a una moto y fundar los Tercios del Infierno, y mira.

\- No se trata de las prohibiciones del Ministerio –contestó Alonso en un tono que a Julián le pareció genuinamente sorprendido-. Se trata de ella, Julián. Ella piensa que estoy muerto. Lo ha aceptado. Ha rehecho su vida…

\- ¿Está con otro hombre?

Los dos se observaban con mutuo asombro.

\- Imagino –contestó el tercio, midiendo las palabras-. Debería. _Espero._ Porque tiene que salir adelante, por ella misma y por nuestro hijo.

\- ¿Y no puede salir adelante ella sola?

Alonso le obsequió con una sonrisa bondadosa.

\- Qué poco sabéis de mi siglo, amigo mío –extendió un brazo, rozándole afectuosamente un hombro-. Generalmente estoy tan a gusto con vos, que a veces se me olvida lo distintos que somos.

 Julián suspiró.

\- Y yo. Hasta que pasan cosas como la de hoy y me doy cuenta de que no sé en qué cojones piensas.

Su compañero se rio suavemente, dando un buen sorbo de su botellín. Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia, y con cierta inquietud Julián percibió que estaba mirando las fotos de Maite.

\- Algo que he percibido es que mi concepto de amor no es igual al vuestro –su tono de voz hizo que Julián se estremeciera-. Veréis, yo no espero que mi esposa me guarde fidelidad más allá de muerto, porque sería una estupidez. Una mujer necesita un hombre que la cuide –se adelantó a sus protestas, alzando el botellín-, al menos, en mi tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué dices que nuestro concepto del amor es distinto?

Se removió en el sofá para poder mirar mejor a su amigo. Alonso permaneció un momento pensativo, los ojos perdidos en el infinito.

\- Creo que vosotros amáis pensando que va a ser para toda la vida. Sin pensar si realmente es la persona que necesitáis o que os conviene. Alguien de mi tiempo no hace eso –pareció despertar de un trance, y su mirada se clavó en él-. Nosotros amamos a la persona que nos hace la vida más sencilla. Amamos a la mujer que nos da hijos, como ellas aman al hombre que les procura sustento. Muchas veces sólo nos queremos cuando empezamos a conocernos, y sólo nos conocemos cuando llevamos un tiempo casados. Vosotros os casáis por amor; nosotros, para seguir sobreviviendo.

Julián le miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.

\- Y hay otra diferencia –siguió Alonso, bajando aún más la voz-. Nunca dejamos de ser conscientes de que la esposa puede morir de parto. De que muchas veces los hijos no llegan a los diez años. De que al marido lo pueden enviar a la guerra. Y estamos preparados para sobreponernos y seguir con nuestras vidas –dio otro trago-. En realidad ésa es la gran diferencia entre vuestro siglo y el mío, Julián. Que vosotros os podéis permitir el lujo de olvidar que vais a morir.

 


	16. 15

Percibieron la tensión nada más entrar al Ministerio. Se adivinaba en los rostros circunspectos, se palpaba en las miradas de preocupación; crepitaba en los murmullos ahogados que profanaban el absoluto silencio a medida que la patrulla se acercaba al despacho.

Allí les estaba esperando Salvador, con Ernesto convertido en la habitual sombra a su diestra. Serio, quizá más serio que nunca; las gafas estaban tiradas, casi desparramadas, encima de la mesa.

\- Siéntense, por favor.

Algo grave había pasado. O algo grave estaba a punto de pasar, y ellos debían evitarlo. Silenciosamente, cada uno aventuró la hipótesis más horrible según sus expectativas y su propia forma de pensar.

Alonso imaginó a Felipe II muriendo durante el parto, y se estremeció.

Amelia se acordó de Lope y se le ocurrió pensar qué habría pasado si Cervantes hubiera caído en Lepanto.

Julián…

\- Jefe, que me está acojonando. No me diga que al final no descubrimos América y nos quedamos sin patatas bravas.

Las miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros confluyeron en su rostro.

\- No, Julián, nada de eso –replicó, vocalizando con lentitud-. Las patatas, de momento, están a salvo.

\- Ah. Menos mal.

\- Pero es lo único –Salvador se inclinó al frente, sin molestarse en disimular su expresión torturada-. Nos ha llegado una información que… Perdonen, pero es que me cuesta hasta decirlo. Es un hecho que cambiaría para siempre uno de los acontecimientos más importantes de la Historia de España. Algo sin lo cual nuestro país no sería el mismo que hoy conocemos.

Hasta Julián arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

\- Deben ustedes impedirlo. Es quizá la misión más importante que les he encomendado desde que empezaron a trabajar aquí. No pueden fallar, señores –alcanzó de un manotazo las gafas, colocándoselas torpemente sobre el puente de la nariz-. Se lo deben a su pueblo y a su nación.

Su solemnidad les dejó mudos. Julián alzó la cabeza para mirar a Ernesto, sorprendiendo una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? ¿Van a matar al Cid antes de tiempo, o qué?

\- ¿Conocéis al Cid?

\- Peor –contestó Salvador, sin hacer caso de la interrupción de Alonso-. Una serie inesperada de acontecimientos hará que un médico muy apuesto sea enviado a trabajar a un ambulatorio de la provincia de Albacete a principios de los años ochenta. Habrá un accidente que sí está previsto, algo sin importancia, pero que hará que ese señor se desplace para atender la urgencia a un pequeño pueblo. En ese pueblo hay un bar al que el médico entrará para hacer una llamada, tropezándose con la hija de los dueños, que trabaja allí, y de la que se enamorará perdidamente. Y será mutuo.

\- ¿Y el problema es…?

\- Que esa chica está destinada a casarse con otro.

\- No he entendido ni media palabra –confesó Alonso.

Le pareció escuchar una risa seca proveniente de Ernesto. Pero no tuvo tiempo de fijarse en él, porque Salvador enderezó la espalda como si le hubieran golpeado, quitándose las gafas y tirándolas de nuevo sobre la mesa.

\- Señores, alguien va a impedir que los padres de Andrés Iniesta se conozcan.

Julián se quedó boquiabierto.

\- Hostia puta.

\- Eso mismo digo yo, joder –volvió a escucharse un sonido ahogado de su derecha. Se giró-. ¡Y usted no se ría!

Ernesto tosió.

\- No me río.

\- Esto es más serio de lo que parece.

\- ¿Quién es Andrés Iniesta? –interrumpió Amelia-. ¿Uno de los padres de la Constitución, quizá?

\- No exactamente. Aunque es verdad que hizo mucho por la unidad de España. Más que la Constitución, de hecho.

\- Es un tema serio –insistió Salvador-. No se trata tan sólo de perder al hombre cuyo gol nos hizo ganar nuestro único Mundial de fútbol…

\- ¿Fútbol? –Alonso reconoció de inmediato el vocablo-. Pensaba que a vos no os gustaba el fútbol, Julián.

\- Oye, Alonso, una cosa es que no me guste el fútbol y otra que no saliera a emborracharme para celebrar el Mundial –el aludido se giró hacia él, con aire casi ofendido-. A ver si pensamos un poquito.

\- ¡¿Pero quieren hacer el favor de escucharme?!

Tras el chillido del jefe sobrevino el más absoluto silencio.

Y otro ataque de tos de Ernesto.

\- Bien –inspiró profundamente Salvador, una vez obtenida la total atención de sus subordinados-. Como decía, no se trata tan sólo de ese gol. La desaparición de Iniesta provocará una reacción en cadena cuyos efectos aún no hemos conseguido desentrañar por completo. Sin él en el equipo, el Barcelona apostará por otro tipo de juego y otro tipo de jugadores. Como consecuencia la Selección española tampoco jugará igual. Desaparecerá nuestra edad de oro. No ganaremos ni las Eurocopas ni mucho menos el Mundial.

\- Acontecimientos, todos ellos, tremendamente importantes para el devenir de nuestro país –ironizó Amelia.

Salvador la fulminó con la mirada.

\- Para empezar, señorita Folch, muchos niños que nacieron nueve meses después del Mundial sencillamente no existirán. También se reducirá sensiblemente la población joven nacida entre las dos últimas Eurocopas. La crisis se acentuará aún más, porque la gente ya ni siquiera tendrá el fútbol para refugiarse. Aumentará el número de suicidios, también el consumo de droga y antidepresivos. Y lo que es casi más grave… -se aclaró la garganta-. Esos años que deberían haber sido de hegemonía balompédica española los aprovechará Francia para ganar todo lo que nosotros no ganaremos.

Alonso, que hasta entonces apenas parecía seguir por encima las explicaciones de Salvador, alzó la cabeza bruscamente.

 _\- ¿Francia?_ –dio una palmada sobre el escritorio, sobresaltando a Julián y Amelia-. ¡Voto a bríos y juro por Dios que ese tal Iniesta nacerá aunque tenga que encerrar a sus padres en una alcoba hasta que la concepción se produzca!

Salvador asintió con aire agradecido.

\- No esperaba menos de usted, buen Alonso.

\- Por España lo que sea.

Julián resopló.   

\- Pensaba que a ti tampoco te gustaba el fútbol, Alonso.

El soldado giró la cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada socarrona.

\- Mirad, yo no tengo ni idea de lo que se habla, ni si será bueno o malo. Lo único que sé es que no voy a permitir que ganen los franceses.

Esta vez, Ernesto no disimuló una risa seca.

\- Pues ahí lo tienen. La Historia de España resumida en una frase.

 

 


	17. 16

Fue, precisamente, Ernesto.

\- Oiga, Julián, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

La pregunta, por supuesto, era retórica. Había tener muchos arrestos para negarle algo al mismísimo padre de Torquemada.

Por requerimientos de la misión se había dejado a sus dos compañeros en los años ochenta -probablemente, en ese mismo momento, Alonso estuviera amenazando a un pobre paisano de Fuentealbilla-. Y él andaba en la biblioteca, merodeando con disimulo en la sección de Edad Moderna.

Apartó la mano del segundo tomo de la saga Alatriste –escribía bien aquel jodío periodista de guerra insoportable- mientras intentaba girarse de la forma más natural hacia la voz.

\- Usted dirá.

Los ojos de Ernesto se clavaron en el lugar donde tres segundos antes había estado su mano.

\- ¿Documentándose sobre el Camino español?

\- ¿El Camino español? Suena a vuelta ciclista.

Esgrimir alegremente su ignorancia pareció surtir efecto una vez más. Ernesto puso los ojos en blanco y señaló la mesa más próxima con un ademán. Julián respiró con alivio.

\- ¿Viene a informarme sobre la misión?

\- No, pero marcha sobre ruedas, por lo que tengo entendido. El señor Entrerríos sabe ser persuasivo.

\- A ver si va a provocar el _baby boom_ él solito.

Soltó una carcajada. Ernesto tomó asiento, sin sonreír.

\- Hoy ha llegado el registro mensual de los móviles del Ministerio.

Todo rastro risueño desapareció también del rostro de Julián. Intentó disimular una mueca de incomodidad. También intentó fingir indiferencia.

No consiguió ninguna de las dos cosas.

\- Antes de que me acusen a mí, le juro que siempre desactivo la itinerancia de datos cuando viajo entre siglos.

\- No es eso.

\- Por cierto, algún día me dirán cómo lo hacen para tener un 4G de la hostia en pleno Renacimiento cuando en mi piso de Madrid siempre tengo que tirar del wifi. Hasta en la Prehistoria me tarda menos en conectar el Whatsapp.

Su vehemente afirmación se encontró con el silencio de Ernesto, que le contemplaba analíticamente, sin rastro de expresión en su rostro ya habitualmente hermético. Julián siempre había tenido la sensación de que aquel hombre era capaz de exponer sus secretos más íntimos de un solo vistazo. Y allí, en la soledad de la biblioteca –Velázquez se había pedido el día- tuvo que contener la tentación de removerse en el sillón como un niño que sabe que ha hecho algo malo.

\- ¿Ésa es su estrategia?

La voz de su jefe sonó curiosamente amable.

\- ¿Mi estrategia?

Fue Ernesto quien cambió de postura, sin dejar de observarle.

\- Amelia pone el cerebro y la sensibilidad. Alonso la fuerza y el sentido del deber. Y usted es el gañán. El de los chistes malos y el que siempre tiene un comentario inoportuno que hacer.

Julián parpadeó.

\- Mis chistes no son _tan_ malos.

Para su sorpresa, Ernesto soltó algo parecido a una risa. Una risa escalofriante.

\- ¿Lo ve? Es usted fascinante, Julián. Y me imagino que consigue engañar a la mayoría de la gente.

\- ¿Engañarla sobre qué?

\- Engañarla sobre lo que siente. Sobre lo jodido que ha estado, lo solo que se ha sentido, lo mucho que la ha echado de menos –hizo una pausa. Julián sentía que los latidos de su corazón le vibraban por todo el pecho, extendiendo la acelerada cadencia por el resto de su cuerpo-. Las veces que se ha echado la culpa por no haber estado allí.

\- Eso ya…

\- Pero no por no haber podido ayudarla, sino por haber sido _ella_ , y no _usted._

De repente el aire se había enrarecido y entraba con dificultad por sus fosas nasales. Le faltaba el oxígeno y le hormigueaban los dedos de pies y manos.

Y se sentía como si aquel hombre le hubiera abierto en canal y estuviera examinando tranquilamente todas y cada una de sus vísceras.

\- Y usted qué coño sabe –replicó con agresividad, inclinándose al frente y apretando los puños.

Ernesto arqueó una ceja.

\- Pues lleva razón, no lo sabía. Pero su reacción me lo acaba de confirmar.

Julián se quedó quieto. Muy, muy quieto.

\- Hijo de puta.

\- A ver, mi hijo fue el primer Inquisidor general de Castilla, algo de interrogatorios sé –sonrió, ladino, sabiendo que el enfermero no iba a moverse de su sitio-. Oiga, no se cabree. Sólo he venido a felicitarle.

\- ¿Felicitarme por qué?

\- Por empezar a recuperar su vida –desvió la mirada, clavándola en algún punto de la interminable sucesión de estanterías repletas de libros. Sus dedos se hundieron en el terciopelo del sillón, en lo que pareció un gesto inconsciente-. Pasa siempre, no se preocupe. ¿Nunca se ha preguntado por qué no le hemos regañado demasiado al ver todas esas llamadas? Pues porque todos hacen lo mismo.

Una nueva sonrisa se abrió paso en su rostro. Esta vez, estaba teñida de amargura.

\- Ocurre siempre que alguien se incorpora al Ministerio. Y todos hemos estado ahí. Un mundo nuevo se abre, posibilidades que nunca habías ni soñado. Y piensas, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no arreglarlo todo? ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Una llamada, una visita, una carta. Un consejo desde el pasado. Un último beso, incluso. No hacen daño a nadie, ¿verdad?

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Julián se estremeciera.

\- Casi todos hemos caído en lo mismo. Y todos hemos acabado descubriendo que sólo nos hacíamos daño. Que el tiempo es el que es y hay que dejar que siga su curso, porque en el pasado ya no hay sitio para nosotros. Ya no nos quieren allí –sus ojos buscaron de nuevo los de su interlocutor-. Que tenemos que dejar que nuestros familiares acaben cogiendo ese tren o ese avión. Que no podemos avisarles de que vayan esa mañana a trabajar en autobús en vez de en coche. Que no les podemos curar de sus enfermedades. Que… -suspiró-. Su esposa ama al Julián de su siglo. Para ella el Julián actual es un extraño.

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- Y usted no podría olvidar un solo instante lo que va a ocurrirle –añadió Ernesto, y esta vez Julián guardó silencio. Apretando los dientes-. Pero eso ya lo ha comprendido, ¿no? Ha entendido que es mejor dejarla ser feliz con ese Julián que no sabe que va a convertirse en viudo. Ahora sabe que es mejor dejarles que vivan sus últimos días juntos en paz.

Julián apenas respiraba.

\- Hay que ver lo que deduce usted de un puto registro de llamadas.

\- De un registro de llamadas y de su informe psicológico –replicó Ernesto, encogiéndose de hombros-. Quizá le sorprenda saberlo, pero lo que es el duelo estricto no lo llevaba del todo mal. Sus tendencias kamikazes le venían por otro lado. Se había quedado absolutamente vacío por dentro.

\- ¿Y cuál es la diferencia? –masculló.

Ernesto fingió no advertir su tono ahogado.

\- La diferencia es que la mayoría de la gente siente dolor ante la pérdida de un ser querido, pero sus vidas siguen teniendo sentido. Eso es natural. Usted redujo toda su vida a esa persona, y cuando murió lo perdió todo –hizo otra pausa-. Eso es suicida.

\- ¿Y qué si lo es?

Se secó disimuladamente los ojos.

\- Lo _era_ –corrigió Ernesto, haciendo ademán de incorporarse-. Ha tenido sobradas oportunidades de hacer que le maten en sus misiones, pero aquí sigue. De lo que deducimos que ya no se siente así. La muerte de su esposa sigue doliendo, como es lógico –le miró desde arriba, extrañamente compasivo-. Pero ahora tiene más cosas que llenan su vida.

Julián no respondió.

Ernesto se aclaró la garganta.

\- Personalmente estaba seguro de que sería _ella_ quien le fascinaría.

El enfermero alzó los ojos, que por un instante se desviaron hacia la estantería que había estado curioseando.

No dijo una palabra.

\- El Camino español… -comenzó Ernesto, captando de nuevo la atención de Julián- fue una ruta creada para llevar soldados desde Italia a Flandes. Tardaban poco más de un mes en hacerla… a pie, por supuesto.

\- ¿Un mes caminando? _¿En un mes_ llegaban a Flandes?

Fue Ernesto quien hizo que se diera cuenta. Quien esbozó una media sonrisa cuando toda la tristeza de Julián –su dolor y su desgarro por verse tan brutalmente analizado- se evaporó como por ensalmo, arrinconada sin contemplaciones, ante una nueva página de su enigma particular.

Fue esa sonrisa de suficiencia que volvería a ver cada vez que cerrara los ojos, durante días.

\- Fíjese. Un mes caminando. Unos mil kilómetros recorridos. Andando a buen paso, todos los días, cargando con tus pertrechos, con la única idea de llegar a tu destino, luchar y quizá morir.

Fue esa mirada la que le hizo tomar conciencia de lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

\- Eran soldados peculiares, los Tercios. Distintos a cualquier otro, incluso dentro de la misma época. Ellos no sólo combatían por su sueldo. Estaban dispuestos a sacrificarlo todo antes que rendirse. Eso les convirtió en los mejores. Si no tienes miedo a morir, eres casi invencible.

Una mano se posó en el hombro de Julián.

\- Permítame felicitarle una vez más por haber dejado de llamar a su esposa. Es lo mejor para los dos, no lo dude –le dio una palmadita, retirando la mano-. Y estudie esa época, Julián. Le ayudará a entender mejor a esos tipos tan fascinantes. Como su amigo Alonso.


	18. 17

¿En qué momento dejó de llamar a Maite?

Por supuesto que el registro de llamadas daba una fecha concreta. Un día, una hora, un minuto y hasta un segundo en el que aparentemente cesó su adicción. Su necesidad de volver a escuchar la voz de su esposa muerta.

Pero no era tan fácil, ni había sido tan brusco como declaraba la impersonal lista de llamadas.

Porque primero había sido algo casi físico. La llamaba porque _tenía_ que llamarla, porque el móvil le quemaba en el bolsillo. Porque el corazón se le aceleraba y el aire empezaba a faltarle. La llamaba porque era la única opción para seguir adelante sin volverse loco.

Nunca la olvidaba. Nunca dejaba de sentir el peso del teléfono. Siempre lo tenía en mente, aunque fuera en un segundo plano. Cuando estaba en el trabajo, de bromas con sus compañeros y cruzando por alguna de las puertas. Siempre estaba ahí la necesidad de encontrar un hueco para llamarla.

¿En qué momento dejó de sentir la urgencia de escuchar su voz?

\- Eh, Julián, el jefe ha dejado un aviso. Tenemos otra misión –Alonso entró en la cafetería exhibiendo un _post-it_ manuscrito-. Va sobre un tal… Marcelino Sanz de Sautuola, ¿os suena de algo?

Julián tragó el trozo de bocata que había estado masticando.

\- Ni puta idea, tío.

\- Pues yo menos. Habrá que preguntarle a Amelia quién demonios es ese tipo y por qué tenemos que evitar que se tuerza un tobillo cuando se disponga a dar un paseo por el campo con su hija. ¿Vos también tenéis la sensación de que cada día nos envían misiones más raras?

Al principio había esperado el momento de volver a casa. O de quedarse solo, entre misión y misión, cuando a Amelia, Alonso y él sólo les unía formar parte de la misma patrulla. Pero curiosamente, a poco de empezar a trabajar en el Ministerio del Tiempo, descubrió que éste se le empezaba a escapar de entre las manos.

\- Julián –no le sorprendió coger el teléfono y escuchar la voz del soldado-. Perdonad que os llame a estas horas.

\- Son las siete de la tarde, tampoco es que me estuviera poniendo el pijama y lavándome los dientes.

No supo si Alonso pilló la broma. Con él, nunca se sabía.

\- Veréis, estoy en la biblioteca estudiando el libro que me dieron…

\- Ajá.

\- La parte de la geografía de España. Que por cierto, se ha reducido bastante desde la última vez que la estudié.

\- Ya, me imagino.

\- Y creo que debe de haber un error de imprenta.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Bueno –Alonso hizo una pausa y Julián escuchó cómo pasaba una página-. Es que aquí pone que Gibraltar es territorio inglés. El mapa también aparece fuera de nuestras fronteras. Pero debe de ser un error, ¿verdad? Un país como España, un Imperio donde jamás se ponía el sol, no permitiría que esos perros ingleses tuvieran sitio en nuestra península. ¿No es cierto?

Julián podía sentir la tensión en la voz de su compañero.

Tosió para aclararse la garganta.

\- Oye colega, vamos a hacer una cosa. Tira para la cafetería y ve pidiendo un par de cervezas, que yo estoy ahí en un momento.

Ese momento de llamar a Maite había empezado espaciándose cada vez más. El móvil permanecía en su bolsillo las noches en las que llegaba especialmente tarde a casa. O cuando su cabeza bullía con las preocupaciones del trabajo.

Al final le quedaron los días libres. Esos en los que la casa parecía cerrarse sobre él, asfixiándole.

\- Sé que últimamente estoy siendo una carga para vos.

\- No me jodas, Alonsito, y deja el rollo de caballero medieval.

\- Creo que mi época pertenece a lo que vosotros llamáis Edad Moderna.

\- Pues muy moderno no eres, con el coñazo del honor. No eres una carga, ya te lo he dicho. Los amigos estamos para eso. Y me hace gracia tu librito.

Era un domingo sin trabajo y Alonso estaba acomodado en una esquina del sofá. Por su expresión, a él le hacía menos gracia que a su compañero.

\- Hay cosas de este país que me habría gustado no saber.

\- Pues ponte a la cola.

\- Vivía mucho más feliz, creedme, cuando no conocía _Sálvame._

\- Joder. Sí que es concienzudo el examen.

\- Y lo de las Comunidades Autónomas, ¿tiene algún sentido?

\- Vive Dios que no lo sé –se burló Julián, imitando su tono de voz mientras le arrancaba el libro de las manos-. A ver. Galicia.

\- Lugo, La Coruña, Pontevedra y Orense.

\- Castilla y León.

\- Me sigue pareciendo indignante que Castilla haya sido desmembrada y…

\- _Alonso._

Alonso gruñó.

\- Ávila, Burgos, León, Salamanca, Soria, Valladolid, Segovia, Zamora y…

\- Palencia. ¿Capital del País Vasco?

\- Por ahí sí que no paso. O Vasconia[1] o nada.

Julián soltó una carcajada.

\- A ver si vas a suspender el examen.

\- Pues suspenderé. El orgullo de la nación está por encima de cualquier otra cosa –declaró con cabezonería, aunque suavizó la expresión bajo la mirada divertida del enfermero-. ¿Sabéis? Salvador me ha dicho que si apruebo me dejará usar la moto de forma oficial.

\- Mira tú qué majete el jefe.

Alonso asintió distraídamente, dirigiendo una mirada de soslayo al libro.

\- Pero no sé si aprobaré –suspiró-. Y a veces, ni siquiera sé si quiero aprobar.

Julián cerró el manual y lo tiró encima de la mesa.

\- La verdad es que debe de ser jodido pasar del Imperio de Felipe II a la España de Belén Esteban –se encogió de hombros-. Pero aquí también hay cosas buenas, como las motos, el rock o la lavadora.

\- Y vos.

Alzó la mirada con un sobresalto, incapaz de disimular su perplejidad. Los ojos de Alonso le taladraban con su habitual aire solemne.

\- Yo soy el acontecimiento principal de este siglo, evident…

\- Dejaos de payasadas, Julián –le cortó, seco, antes de inspirar hondo-. No sabéis lo importante que sois para mí en estos momentos. Estaría completamente perdido sin vos.

\- Cualquier otro os ayudaría con el examen.

\- No se trata del examen, ni siquiera de venirme a este siglo. Se trata de sentir que perteneces a algo, que hay compañero que te cubre las espaldas. Sois mi mejor amigo, Julián. Mi hermano de armas –alargó una mano, agarrándole del hombro-. Os puedo asegurar que nunca olvidaré lo que habéis hecho por mí. Y soy un hombre de palabra. Desde ahora hasta el día de mi muerte, sabed que aquí tenéis un amigo que haría cualquier cosa por vos.

Eso fue lo que dijo.

Pero Julián también escuchó lo que calló, y en esas palabras jamás pronunciadas percibió la misma soledad, el mismo vacío, que había sufrido él. La sensación de haber sido despojado de todo, que en el caso de Alonso era más literal que figurada.

Tras semejante parrafada, quizá las palabras de amistad más sinceras que había escuchado en su vida, intentó responder y apenas consiguió hacer pasar un murmullo por su garganta áspera.

\- No tienes por qué… Yo también… -se quedó completamente callado; siempre había sido un hombre más de palabras que de gestos-. Ven aquí, coño.

Fue la primera vez que se abrazaron.

Con cierta torpeza, sin saber si debían acercarse ellos o esperar a que el otro lo hiciera, ignorando dónde poner las manos, cómo apretar, por cuánto tiempo. Fue el abrazo más incómodo del mundo, con Alonso medio incorporado y Julián sentado, y duró apenas los segundos que tardaron en palmearse fuertemente la espalda como si se estuvieran atragantando.

También fue fácil ignorarlo.

Ese escalofrío que recorrió a Julián de la cabeza a los pies. Esa sensación fugaz de ingravidez. El hecho de haber notado la respiración de Alonso rozarle el cuello. Haber sentido sus ásperas manos de soldado agarrarle con fuerza.

Fue fácil obviar que le había gustado.

Aunque no seguiría siendo así por mucho tiempo.

 

[1] De hecho, teóricamente Alonso habría utilizado el término “Cantabria”, que en la Edad Moderna englobaba a las provincias vascas. También de ese período es el vocablo Euskal Herria, aunque dudo que hubiera estado en los labios de un soldado castellano. Ante la duda he preferido tirar de la vieja denominación de Vasconia. Vascongadas es un siglo posterior, mientras que Euskadi y País Vasco son, evidentemente, terminología moderna.


	19. 18

Había, no obstante, días en los que no tenía que trabajar, Alonso permanecía obedientemente en su siglo y Salvador –milagro- no les llamaba para endosarles una misión de última hora.

Esos días era probable que la casa se le cayera encima, que los recuerdos fluyeran dolorosamente y que la tentación en forma de teléfono móvil le atrajera con sus cantos de sirena.

Pero, sin darse cuenta, había encontrado el antídoto.

\- Parece que se ha aficionado, ¿eh?

Esta vez ni Salvador ni Ernesto le miraban con burla. Al revés; en la voz de su jefe había sana curiosidad, mientras Torquemada padre estiraba el cuello para poder leer el título.

Julián se lo mostró sin problemas.

\- Le hice caso. Terminé el segundo de Alatriste, pero quería algo más serio.

\- Normal.

\- Es interesante, la historia de estos tíos.

Salvador asintió.

\- Es curioso comprobar cómo había gente dispuesta a dejarlo todo simplemente por defender su tierra o su religión. A mí me parece admirable.

\- Admirable hasta cierto punto –Ernesto se giró hacia él-. El fanatismo no conduce a nada bueno.

\- No estamos hablando de fanatismo, por Dios. No todo el mundo es como su hijo. De la misma época tiene usted a fray Hernando de Talavera. O a Las Casas.

\- Mentes excepcionalmente preclaras en un mar de intransigencia y oscuridad.

\- Usted siempre tan dramático. Luego le extraña cómo le salió el niño –bufó Salvador, buscando con su mirada al silencioso enfermero-. Pues les voy a decir una cosa. Esa gente fanática suelen ser nuestros mejores agentes, los que mejor cumplen y los que nunca tienen miedo. He conocido a media docena de soldados de los Tercios y son excepcionales. Aunque los mejores son los caballeros medievales, sin duda. Había aquí una patrulla formada por tres caballeros de Santiago a los que no paraba ni Dios. Nunca mejor dicho.

\- ¿Y qué les pasó?

\- Murieron en misión, como les suele pasar a esta gente. No tienen nuestra misma noción de la vida y de la muerte. Ya saben que están convencidos de que más allá les espera algo mejor.

Julián se preguntó si Alonso sería tan estúpido.

\- Si de lo que se trata es de buscar soldados bien entrenados a los que lanzar al peligro sin que hagan preguntas, no cabe duda de que esos son los mejores –repuso suavemente Ernesto-. Pero personalmente me gusta más la gente del siglo XXI y su sentido crítico.

\- ¿Sentido crítico? ¿No ha visto usted las audiencias de _Gran Hermano_ últimamente, verdad?

Cruzaron una mirada y Julián decidió desentenderse prudentemente de la conversación.

Esa noche ya había empezado el libro: un ensayo corto, sencillo e ilustrado. Una de las primeras páginas mostraba una bandera con la cruz de Borgoña a todo color; se sorprendió acariciándola inconscientemente.

Al principio no era capaz de leer más de unos párrafos seguidos; lo dejaba, cambiaba el canal de la televisión, se levantaba a la cocina, lanzaba anhelantes miradas al teléfono móvil. Pero siempre volvía al sofá, agarrando el libro como el náufrago que se aferra a su tabla.

Perseveró porque era lo único que mantenía su cerebro ocupado.

Y así fue cómo venció el miedo a las letras, dejando que el tiempo se consumiera entre página y página. Adormeciendo su ansiedad mientras se adentraba en la fascinante España imperial.

Irónicamente, lo que había empezado por simple afán de picarse con Alonso se fue transformando en una curiosidad genuina y un irrefrenable ansia por saber más. Quiénes eran, qué pensaban, cómo vestían, cómo luchaban; Julián quería saberlo todo sobre esos soldados que habían tenido atemorizada a media Europa. Quería saber qué les motivaba para preferir la muerte a la derrota.

Quería comprenderlos, para así poder comprender mejor a Alonso.

El tercio le vio un par de veces leyendo en sus ratos muertos. Pero nunca dijo una palabra.


	20. 19

Cuando cumplieron seis meses en el Ministerio, Salvador les relevó de todas sus tareas.

\- Por normativa interna, deberán estar treinta días sin ser enviados a una misión. El objetivo es que desconecten un poco.

\- ¿Eso significa que nos da vacaciones?

\- Eso significa que les voy a mandar a unos cursillos de formación muy apañados para que perfeccionen su especialidad.

\- ¿Y cuál se supone que es nuestra especialidad?

Julián sabía que nunca debía haber preguntado.

\- Alonso, haz el favor de tener cuidado.

\- Relajaos, amigo.

\- Estoy encerrado en un puto tanque conducido por un soldado de los Tercios completamente majara. No me pidas que me relaje.

 Alonso se rio entre dientes. Julián tragó saliva y respiró hondo, lo que resultaba toda una proeza teniendo en cuenta que estaba seguro de que en el pequeño habitáculo empezaba a faltar el oxígeno.

Aferraba con fuerza su bolsa de tela llena de pertrechos médicos, envidiando la suerte de Amelia, que en aquellos momentos debía estar tomando apuntes en alguna cómoda y segura aula de facultad.

\- Creo que debéis bajar ya.

El maldito trasto se detuvo.

\- Hay que joderse –repitió Julián por enésima vez, aunque respiró aliviado cuando trepó por la torreta y pudo dejar de sentirse atrapado en un ataúd de metal blindado-. Si no vuelvo, dile a mi madre que la quiero.

\- No seáis exagerado.

Saltó al suelo, levantando una nube de polvo.

Le habría resultado difícil describir el lugar donde se hallaba. Lo más aproximado habría sido decir que era un Área 51 a la española, situado en un secarral que podría estar en plena meseta castellana, donde un inmenso hangar central se rodeaba de parcelas de diversos tamaños. Probablemente debería haber fuertes medidas de seguridad, pero la verdad es que lo único que impedía saltar de un área a otra era el grueso muro reforzado con alambre de espino y trozos de botella rotos clavados en vertical.

Así eran los campos de entrenamiento del Ministerio del Tiempo.

El área en el que estaban era un espacio libre, sin construcciones, donde los funcionarios practicaban la conducción de vehículos de diversas épocas. Alonso le había llevado hasta la salida a lomos de su tanque. Julián sacó su acreditación y la pasó por el lector.

\- Os esperaré aquí mismo –comentó, acomodado sobre la torreta, desde donde divisaba perfectamente lo que ocurría en el área contigua.

\- ¿No tienes que irte a aprender a manejar un misil nuclear, o algo así?

El soldado le sonrió.

\- Tengo curiosidad por ver qué sois capaz de hacer.

Julián emitió un gruñido sordo. Él sí sabía de lo que era capaz su compañero, pues se había pasado la mañana acompañándole en sus prácticas militares. El Ministerio quería convertirle en un soldado total, que no sólo fuera capaz de defenderse en cualquier siglo, sino que lo hiciera con armas de la época, y sin llamar la atención.

Así habían asistido a una lección de lucha con falcata íbera, a un taller de uso de ametralladoras automáticas, a prácticas de lanzamiento de hacha de sílex y, finalmente, a una clase en lo que Julián había bautizado como la _tanquescuela._

\- Te vas a enterar, Rambo.

Traspasó la puerta, dejando que se cerrara automáticamente a su espalda.

Ahora era su turno.

Su entrenamiento era distinto al de Alonso. Le pedían que hiciera lo que llevaba haciendo durante toda su vida: salvar vidas. En cualquier época. Bajo cualquier circunstancia. Con cualquier material.

Suspiró hondo, palpando la bolsa de tela que le habían dado.  

Frente a él, se extendía un típico escenario de guerra.

Le habían preparado para lo que iba a ver, y aun así se estremeció. Sobre el campo yermo cargaban dos ejércitos, enfrentados a fusil y bayoneta. El sangriento espectáculo quedaba parcialmente oculto por la polvareda que levantaban los cascos de los caballos.

Los disparos rasgaban el aire, llenándolo de pólvora. Los gritos y gemidos de dolor se escuchaban por doquier. La caballería atacaba en columnas, dejando tras de sí una estela de hombres caídos y cuerpos aplastados. En algunos lugares se luchaba a pie, desesperadamente, disparándose a bocajarro.

Parecía una batalla de verdad, y él estaba inmerso en ella.

Le habían dado instrucciones precisas sobre lo que hacer. Así que, sabiéndose observado por Alonso, avanzó.

Sin miedo alguno corrió hacia la parte más alejada del lugar donde se libraba la lucha. Varios hombres trabajaban evacuando a los heridos; instintivamente, con la práctica de tantos años dedicados a la profesión, se unió a ellos.

\- Éste no durará mucho si seguís agarrándole así.

Dos le miraron inquisitivamente, pero Julián no se amilanó. Si algo sabía hacer, era esto. No necesitó pararse a pensar, no dudó. Examinó al herido, de cuya pierna destrozada manaba un río de sangre. Se había desmayado.

Un pequeño grupo de soldados les pasó cerca; las balas de los enemigos silbaron por encima de sus cabezas, y uno de los dos hombres se agachó. Pero Julián apenas prestó atención, ocupado como estaba en extraer una tira de cuero de su bolsa de tela y anudarla con fuerza para cortar la hemorragia.

\- ¿Sois cirujano? –le espetó uno de aquellos hombres.

\- Más o menos.

Fue como aquella primera vez, en Madrid, sólo que ahora en vez de terroristas había unos tipos matándose a caballo, y la víctima era otro soldado con la pierna llena de plomo. En lugar de medicinas modernas tenía una botella de alcohol que derramó parcialmente sobre la herida, y una frágil parihuela elaborada con una capa raída sustituía a las fiables camillas con las que contaban en el SAMUR.

Pero, por lo demás, era igual. Su frialdad a la hora de actuar, su absoluto desprecio al peligro que le rondaba. Las manos expertas, cuidadosas, con las que manipuló la pierna destrozada, extrayendo alguna de las balas. Cuando el soldado volvió bruscamente en sí, sólo pudo ofrecerle un trago en lugar de anestésico. Pero su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo que siempre utilizaba con los que se hallaban en el umbral de la vida y la muerte.

\- Os vais a poner bien. Pero tenéis que aguantar, ¿de acuerdo? –le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla, y sólo entonces se fijó en que era muy joven, casi un niño-. Llevadle a un lugar seguro.

Los dos hombres obedecieron sin rechistar. Julián se había hecho con el mando.

No se paró a descansar. Se escuchaban demasiados lamentos de dolor a su alrededor para perder un solo segundo de su preciado tiempo. El ejército no andaba lejos, pero no les prestó atención. Su instinto le ayudaba a diferenciar a los heridos que necesitaban ayuda inmediata de los que podían esperar un poco más. Corría hacia ellos, se arrodillaba a su lado, les examinaba de un vistazo; cortaba hemorragias, vendaba, entablillaba. Extraía restos de bala con unas pinzas, les daba de beber para entumecerles, lavaba sus heridas para mantener a raya la infección. Los salvaba.

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó inmerso en esa especie de batalla personal.

Sólo que acabó cuando uno de los heridos, a cuyo lado acababa de llegar, murió con una convulsión entre sus brazos.

No le dio tiempo a sentir pena.

\- Julián –una mano en el hombro-. Ya habéis acabado.

\- No –se resistió, encarando a su compañero, que de algún modo había llegado allí dentro-. Aún queda mucho trabajo.

\- No para vos, amigo mío.

Tampoco percibió el cambio en el escenario hasta que Alonso se lo hizo notar, señalando con un ademán a su alrededor. Aparentemente, todo seguía igual: los disparos, las cargas de caballería, los muertos y heridos dispersos por el campo de batalla. Pero, cuando Julián intentó llamar la atención de uno de los hombres que hasta el momento había seguido sus órdenes, fue completamente ignorado.

\- No os ve ni os escucha –Alonso le tendió la mano-. Vamos.

Aturdido, el enfermero se dejó levantar sin hacer preguntas.

El tanque había sido tomado por otro par de funcionarios de prácticas, que discutían quién iba a ser el primero en conducirlo. Una cuadriga de caballos pasó muy cerca de ellos, evitando por poco estrellarse contra la valla. Más allá, un hombre embutido en una armadura de metal conseguía, a duras penas, mantenerse firme sobre el lomo de otro caballo de guerra.

A ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderles.

Caminaron al edificio central en absoluto silencio. Julián aún arrastraba su bolsa de tela. Alonso le llevaba agarrado de un hombro, como si temiera que pudiera perderse por el camino.


	21. 20

\- Conocí el lugar cuando empezaron a prepararme para vivir en vuestro siglo, aunque a mí me llevaron al edificio. Abrieron una puerta y me soltaron en uno de vuestros mercados. Mi misión consistía en comprar una serie de artículos sin llamar la atención. Fallé cuatro veces, y las cuatro pasó lo mismo. Todas las personas que me rodeaban dejaban de verme, y tenía que salir y volver a entrar para intentarlo de nuevo.

Julián suspiró. Alonso y él mordisqueaban con desgana un trozo de pizza.

\- ¿Crees que yo he fallado?

\- No. Creo que teníais un tiempo limitado. Al cumplirse, dejan de sentir vuestra presencia.

\- Como si me hubiera desconectado.

\- Más o menos.

\- ¿Y por qué crees que lo hacen así?

Buscó la mirada del soldado, que se la sostuvo con resignación.

\- Creo que porque quieren evitar que os eternicéis allí.

\- Porque no es un campo de prácticas cualquiera, ¿no? Son puertas del tiempo. Puertas del tiempo manipuladas que llevan a escenarios que se repiten una y otra vez. Como tu supermercado o mi batalla.

Alonso no contestó.

\- Estaban peleando de verdad, se estaban matando de verdad… y todo para que yo pudiera jugar a ser un héroe.

\- No os lo toméis así, Julián. Es como cuando quisimos salvar a aquel judío. Murió varias veces, pero vivía de nuevo cada vez que entrábamos.

\- Precisamente. Es como un juego de ordenador, y cada vez que alguien entra carga el escenario desde el principio. Eso significaría que ninguna de las personas a las que he atendido hoy se han salvado realmente. Que mañana, pasado, o cuando otro imbécil vaya a hacer prácticas, la batalla se iniciará de nuevo y ellos vivirán o morirán como si de verdad fuera un videojuego –hizo una pausa-. Pero no lo es. Para ellos no lo es. Y lo peor es que no lo saben.

Alonso no contestó. Siguió comiendo en silencio, mientras Julián bebía, taciturno. La tele estaba puesta, pero sin sonido. Saltándose flagrantemente las prohibiciones, el soldado le había llevado a casa en la moto. Los dos cascos estaban tirados en una esquina del sofá.

\- Se os da bien salvar vidas –murmuró, al cabo de un rato.

El enfermero le miró a los ojos.

\- Tanto como a ti quitarlas.

El soldado hizo un gesto, dándole la razón.

Permanecieron un rato más en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo es? ¿Qué se siente? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Alonso siempre había sabido que esa pregunta llegaría.

\- Es sucio. Y sientes alivio, porque no eres tú. Porque es matar o morir, Julián. Eso es la guerra.

Julián dejó el vaso en la mesa. El libro sobre los Tercios estaba en una esquina; lo cogió, enseñándoselo a Alonso. Mostrándole la página a todo color con la bandera del Imperio español.

\- Cuando hablamos aquella vez, por lo de tu hijo, no parecías muy contento con que luchara. Y en cambio otras veces parece que te encanta ser un soldado y dar tu vida por el rey o por quien sea –meneó la cabeza; Alonso observaba silenciosamente la imagen-. Me encantaría entenderte, Alonso. Me gustaría entender cómo has sido capaz de matar a gente, porque cuanto más te conozco, mejor tío me pareces.

Alonso aceptó el cumplido con una media sonrisa. Pero su voz rebosaba seriedad al contestar.

\- Me gusta ser un soldado, me gusta tener la oportunidad de defender aquello en lo que creo. Pero no me gusta matar. Sólo a los sádicos le gusta. Yo lo hago cuando tengo que hacerlo, porque es parte de mi trabajo. Pero es una parte de la que no disfruto.

\- ¿De qué disfrutas, entonces?

\- De cumplir con mi deber. Lo mismo que vos.

 Se miraron a los ojos.

\- Es mucho lo que nos separa –musitó Julián.

Alonso se encogió de hombros.

\- Es más lo que nos une.

Meneó la cabeza.

\- Pero no es lo mismo. Nunca será lo mismo.

Por alguna razón el tercio volvió a sonreír; una sonrisa socarrona.

\- En el Ministerio me han dicho que aún no estoy preparado para el examen. ¿Y sabéis por qué?

\- No.

\- Porque soy incapaz de llamar a la gente de tú. En mi siglo, sólo se habla así a los niños o a la gente a la que se desprecia, como los delincuentes. Sería una grave falta de respeto.

\- Pero para nosotros no es así.

\- ¡Exacto! –el ímpetu de Alonso le sobresaltó; se le quedó mirando mientras se levantaba y buscaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de cuero el otro libro, el manual del siglo XXI que se había convertido en su más fiel compañero-. Aquí lo tenéis, en el último capítulo. Mirad.

Se lo dio a Julián, abierto por una página. El enfermero sólo tuvo que leer el título para captar a qué se refería.

El último capítulo del manual aleccionaba a los aspirantes sobre aquellos aspectos del siglo XXI que podían resultarles más chocantes; una página mostraba una foto de una manifestación del Orgullo Gay, justo encima de una panorámica de la Mezquita de la M-30 de Madrid. Al pasar la hoja, se encontró leyendo advertencias sobre los nacionalismos, el ateísmo y los cambios en el lenguaje.

\- Seguid leyendo.

Julián volvió a pasar la página, y encontró una lista de consejos sobre lo que el viajero no debía hacer para evitar llamar la atención o incluso ofender inconscientemente a la gente del siglo XXI. El tratamiento de vos estaba en primer lugar.

\- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que ver?

Se quedó perplejo cuando Alonso le respondió con un gruñido sarcástico.

\- No lo veis, claro que no lo veis. Cómo lo vais a ver  -Julián alzó la cabeza-. Decidme una cosa, amigo mío, ¿os sentís orgulloso de haber sido enfermero?

\- Pues claro.

\- Estáis orgulloso porque hacíais un trabajo difícil y lo hacíais bien. Porque pensáis que servíais a vuestra gente.

\- Sí.

\- Bien –el soldado se acarició pensativamente el mentón-. ¿Cómo os sentiríais si de repente viajarais a un siglo en el que fuerais despreciado por aquello de lo que estabais tan orgulloso? ¿Si descubrierais que, trescientos o cuatrocientos años después, se os juzga por lo que vosotros pensabais que hacíais tan bien?

Julián se quedó boquiabierto.

\- No sé si te entiendo.

\- Toda una vida dedicada al servicio de mi rey. Viajando, peleando, jugándome la vida. Y lo hacía por un sueldo, sí, pero también porque pensaba que debía hacerse. Que _alguien_ debía hacerlo.

Agarró el libro de los Tercios, mirándolo un instante antes de dejarlo a su lado, con cierto desprecio.

\- Queréis comprenderlos pero es imposible que lo hagáis. Porque vos no podéis entender lo que se siente cuando has combatido en ese cenagal inmenso que es Flandes, metido en la mierda hasta las rodillas, viendo caer a tus compañeros y tus amigos… Dispuesto a dar tu vida para no retroceder un palmo, para evitar que los enemigos de España amenacen nuestras fronteras. Para salvar nuestras almas de esos malditos herejes –suspiró-. Y tras estar a punto de morir ahorcado por cumplir con mi deber como soldado, viajé a vuestro siglo para encontrarme con que aquí ya no se nos recuerda por nuestra honra o nuestro valor.

\- Eso no es cierto. Este libro…

\- ¿Quién lee libros sobre nosotros? Vos mismo lo habéis dicho. No entendéis por qué luchábamos, por qué conquistábamos, por qué matábamos. En mi siglo, yo era un héroe. Los que no sabían que debía estar muerto me trataban con respeto, porque había sido soldado de los Tercios, el ejército más poderoso del mundo –su voz traslucía orgullo, que se convirtió en rabia al agregar-. Aquí ya no soy un héroe. Aquí soy un asesino. Los españoles de hoy, que descendéis de la gente como yo, os creéis con derecho a juzgarnos.

Guardó un breve silencio. Julián no sabía qué contestar.

\- El Duque de Alba, a quien vos creéis un asesino –casi tembló cuando el soldado clavó los ojos en él- mandó disolver a un Tercio entero [1]por vengarse de la población civil que había asesinado a traición a sus compañeros.

Julián tragó saliva.

\- No lo sabía.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis. Pero nosotros luchábamos con honra. Frente a frente, mirando a los ojos al enemigo. Matábamos, sí, pero no lo hacíamos apretando una tecla, a distancia, como hacéis vosotros. Matábamos, pero era una lucha justa, de hombre a hombre –su voz enfervorizada se fue apagando, poco a poco-. Eso vosotros no lo podréis entender jamás.

Se levantó pesadamente, haciendo ademán de coger su casco.

\- No debería importarte lo que la gente de este siglo piense –balbuceó Julián, aún aturdido.

Alonso se dio la vuelta. Mirándole de arriba abajo.

\- Y no me importa. Me importa lo que penséis vos –hizo una pausa-. No sabéis cómo duele que seáis vos, precisamente, quien piense eso de mí.

Julián se quedó paralizado, y reaccionó sólo cuando Alonso ya abría la puerta del piso. Se levantó de un salto. Le alcanzó un instante después, agarrándole con fuerza de la muñeca.

\- Espera –tiró de él, consiguiendo retenerle. Con la puerta medio abierta, un pie de Alonso en el rellano-. Espera.

Estaban muy cerca. Lo suficiente para respirarse encima. Julián seguía agarrando la muñeca de Alonso, y, en ese momento de pánico, una imagen que llevaba tiempo reprimiendo inconscientemente cruzó por su cabeza.

Fue fugaz. Instantáneo. Casi subliminal.

Pero fue _suficiente._

Le soltó la mano, aunque sin moverse del sitio. Conmocionado. Alonso le observaba con fijeza, las cejas algo arqueadas; sin tener forma de saber que tan sólo un segundo antes se había visto agarrándole de las solapas de la chupa de cuero y besándole hasta ganarse un puñetazo.

Desde luego habría sido una acción kamikaze, muy de su estilo.

Pero ni siquiera él estaba tan loco.

Momentos después, el soldado dio un paso atrás.

\- Con vuestro permiso, tengo que irme –le miró con tristeza. Agarrando el casco de la moto con ambas manos-. Al final vais a tener razón.

\- ¿En qué?

\- En que es mucho lo que nos diferencia. Demasiado, quizá, -le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza-. Buenas noches, Julián. Nos vemos mañana en el Ministerio.

 

[1] Si queréis conocer la historia del Tercio Viejo de Cerdeña, os recomiendo este artículo: http://www.abc.es/historia-militar/20140331/abci-disolucion-tercio-cerdena-201403281312.html


	22. 21

Esa noche, Julián hizo tres cosas bastante importantes.

Una, sostener el móvil del trabajo en la mano durante un largo rato.

Dos, aprender cómo bajar una canción de Internet.

Tres, refrescar sus pobres conocimientos de Historia del Arte mientras bebía hasta perder el sentido con la película _Alatriste_ de fondo.

Así, resacoso y sin haber dormido más de tres horas, fue como asaltó a Velázquez al día siguiente.

\- Eh, tú, pintor. Ven aquí.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Qué forma de dirigirse a mí es ésa? ¡Estáis hablando con un caballero de la Orden de Santiago, pintor de cámara de Su Majes…!

\- Que sí, que sí –Julián le agarró del cuello sin ningún miramiento, apartándole a un lado del pasillo-. Oye, me duele la cabeza y no tengo ganas de buscar en el puto librito de las puertas, así que seguro que tú me puedes decir cuál es la que lleva a tu cuadro.

\- ¿A cuál de mis cuadros?

\- Joder, pues cuál va a ser. El famoso.

Velázquez se irguió.

\- Disculpadme, caballero, pero tendréis que ser más específico. Todos mis cuadros son famosos, obras de arte del patrimonio univ…

\- Uno de los dos que conoce todo el mundo. El de los mininos…

\- _Meninas._

\- Ése no. El otro. El de las lanzas.

El pintor frunció el ceño.

\- _La rendición de Breda,_ querréis decir.

\- Como sea. ¿Cómo llego a él?

\- Podéis probar a ir al museo y pagar la entrada.

Julián le ofreció una sonrisa de tiburón mientras estrechaba la presa en torno al gaznate del artista.

\- Vamos, tío. Que no estoy para bromas.


	23. 22

Alonso tampoco parecía estar para bromas. O eso dedujo de la mirada que le dirigió cuando le interrumpió en pleno desayuno.

\- ¿Has terminado?

Lo que le parecía perfecto. Porque él también iba muy en serio.

\- Buenos días, Julián –le saludó, con excesiva tirantez-. ¿Por qué lo queréis saber?

\- Necesito que me acompañes a un sitio.

\- No creo que sea posible. En hora y media tengo una práctica en trincheras. Quería aprovechar para estudiar un poco mientras tanto.

Julián suspiró, arrastrando una silla de la mesa contigua para sentarse frente a él.

\- ¿Te acuerdas de la parrafada que me soltaste aquella noche, en mi piso? ¿Cuando me dijiste que era tu mejor amigo y todo eso?

El tercio irguió la cabeza, apretando las mandíbulas.

\- Sí.

\- Bien –cogió aire-. Pues no sabría decirte exactamente por qué, pero tú también me ayudas mucho. Eres la primera persona en la que siento que puedo confiar realmente desde que murió Maite. Eres el que más y mejor me entiende. Y no quiero perderte. Así que acompáñame. Quiero enseñarte una cosa –le miró a los ojos-. _Por favor._


	24. 23

Sorprendentemente –o no- la puerta daba a uno de los servicios.

Julián y Alonso pusieron mucho empeño en salir sin que nadie los viera. Aunque, por la mirada de reojo que les dirigió un guardia de seguridad, no pudieron asegurar haberlo conseguido.

A pesar de que no era hora punta, un nutrido grupo compuesto de turistas, escolares, guías y profesores al borde de la baja por afonía se apiñaban en un extremo de la sala, entorpeciendo la vista del famoso cuadro.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Alonso.

\- ¿No lo sabes?

\- Si lo supiera, no preguntaría.

Julián esbozó una sonrisa, colocando una mano en su hombro. Su compañero frunció el ceño, mirándole de reojo, pero se dejó guiar. Esquivaron a la horda de niños de excursión, esperaron pacientemente a que un puñado de turistas se apartara, y finalmente quedaron frente a la monumental _Rendición de Breda._

A Alonso le pilló desprevenido. Un segundo antes había estado observando con aire taciturno a un par de visitantes que parloteaban alegremente en francés; al instante siguiente sus ojos encontraron el cuadro y no pudo evitar una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- Pardiez.

\- ¿No lo habías visto aún?

\- No en vivo.

Julián le dejó sumirse en un admirado silencio, permitiéndole que se centrara en examinar la pintura. Dejándole perderse en el luminoso cielo de Breda, en la perfección del horizonte difuminado, en la humanidad del rostro de los soldados cansados pero orgullosos. En el gesto de Spínola, el escorzo del caballo, y la textura de su pelaje.

\- La foto no le hace justicia –masculló, finalmente.

\- No –Julián tenía las manos en los bolsillos-. La verdad es que no soy muy de arte, pero éste es el típico cuadro que le gusta a casi todo el mundo. Transmite algo, no sé. Algo que nos llega a todos.

Alonso asintió.

\- Transmite cómo la gloria del Imperio se sustentó en el esfuerzo de hombres sencillos.

Su compañero esbozó una sonrisa distraída, sacando del bolsillo unos auriculares que desenrolló con parsimonia.

\- Supongo que cada uno lee el cuadro a su manera. Toma, ponte uno de estos.

Le tendió a Alonso uno de los auriculares mientras él sacaba del otro bolsillo su móvil personal.

\- Los he usado alguna vez –confesó el soldado-. Aunque soy incapaz de desenredarlos.

\- Si desenredas uno te dan la ciudanía sin pasar examen –Julián se encajó el suyo en la oreja, buscando la canción que había bajado la noche anterior-. Escucha.

Le dio al [_play._](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAMkb6QgyMs)

El ruido del museo desapareció, ahogado por un redoble de tambor. Enmudecieron las conversaciones en varios idiomas y los pasos resonando en el suelo. Surgió una voz a la que pronto se unieron otras, iniciando un cántico de guerra.

A Julián le había gustado aquel himno la noche anterior, cuando se lo había encontrado de casualidad; pero se estremeció al escucharlo allí, frente al inmortal cuadro de Velázquez, observando a esos tercios victoriosos y cansados. No le costó lo más mínimo imaginar aquel canto resonando bajo la bandera con el aspa de Borgoña y las picas apuntando al cielo. Glosando el valor y la hermandad de un ejército dispuesto a no rendirse jamás.

Cuando llegó el final, se dio cuenta de que Alonso le estaba agarrando de la muñeca.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿De dónde lo habéis sacado?

\- Es un himno de los Tercios que se inventaron, creo que para alguna serie. Pero mola, ¿verdad? Lo escuché ayer y pensé en ti. ¿Te ha gustado?

Alonso le miraba fijamente. Julián podría haber sido consciente de la estampa que estaban ofreciendo –las cabezas muy juntas, agarrados, observándose- si no hubiera estado tan ocupado sucumbiendo, de nuevo, a esa mirada intensa que últimamente le provocaba deseos en los que prefería no pensar.

\- No está mal –murmuró el tercio, en tono obviamente emocionado. Miró el cuadro-. No está mal.

Julián sonrió para sí, recogiendo el cable de los auriculares.

\- Antes te he dicho que a casi todo el mundo le gusta este cuadro. Y es verdad. Nos hace sentir algo, Alonso –se aclaró la garganta, dejando vagar sus ojos por la pintura-. Mira, a lo mejor hoy en día eso del Imperio nos queda un poco trasnochado. Pero nadie se queda indiferente frente a esto, porque en el fondo conecta con cosas que nosotros también tenemos aquí dentro –se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho-. No nos gusta la guerra, pero lo que se ve aquí no es una exaltación de la guerra, no sé si me entiendes. Ese cansino de Velázquez no pintó al típico ejército vencedor pisoteando al enemigo. No. Aquí hay gente honrada. Gente que las ha pasado putas para ganar pero que aun así no hace sangre de los que han perdido. Soldados humildes que están a tomar por culo de sus casas y de sus familias, pero que se comportan de forma decente. Y por eso me siento orgulloso cada vez que veo este cuadro. Porque a lo mejor no somos los más ricos, ni los más guapos, ni los más grandes… pero me gusta pensar que la gente normal fuimos, y seguimos siendo, gente decente y honrada.

Esperó –por encima del murmullo continuo de las conversaciones y los pasos- una respuesta de Alonso.

Respuesta que no llegó.

Cuando giró el cuello, lo encontró mirándole fijamente, los ojos vidriosos.

\- Y yo pensando que no me entendíais.

\- A lo mejor es que no somos tan distintos.

El soldado se secó con disimulo los ojos, negando repetidamente con la cabeza.

\- No, Julián, lo somos –tras un último vistazo al cuadro, lo apartó de allí. Parapetándose tras un grupo de turistas, al fondo de la sala, le cogió la mano y se la apretó con fuerza-. _Somos_ distintos. Y por eso nuestra amistad tiene tanto valor.

Una inesperada oleada de alivio recorrió a Julián de la cabeza a los pies.

\- Entonces, ¿seguimos siendo colegas?

\- Seguimos siendo hermanos –replicó Alonso con solemnidad-. Y como con cualquier hermano de armas, daría mi vida por vos.

Le soltó la mano.

Julián habría dado lo que fuera por otro de sus abrazos, recios y fuertes.

\- Ayer estuve pensando de lo que me dijiste del libro. Creo que ya entiendo a qué te referías. Sólo te piden que cambies tú. Eres tú el que tienes que adaptarte a todo.

El soldado suspiró.

\- Me enfadé sin razón –reconoció, encaminando sus pasos de vuelta a los servicios. El guardia de seguridad de no les quitaba ojo de encima-. Soy yo el que se va a vivir a un siglo que no es el suyo, soy yo el que tiene que adaptarse.

\- Cambia siglo por país y lo mismo te votan para la alcaldía de esta ciudad...

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Nah. Que tampoco me parece justo.

\- A lo mejor no es justo. Pero es lo que hay.

Los cubículos estaban llenos. Se quedaron en la puerta, haciendo tiempo. El guardia de seguridad se había movido un poco para poder seguir manteniéndoles en su campo de visión.

\- ¿Os importa si pruebo a trataros de tú? –disparó de repente Alonso, a bocajarro, sin ocultar una mueca de dolor.

Julián arqueó las cejas.

\- Pues claro que no.

\- Tengo que hacerme a la idea antes. Aún me parece ofensivo. Se me escapará algún vos, pero…

\- Tú a tu ritmo, tío. Sin presiones. Tienes que adaptarte a una nueva forma de hablar, lo entendemos todos.

Alonso asintió con aire resignado.

Volvieron a mirar de reojo hacia dentro.

\- ¿Sigues pensando que a lo mejor no merece la pena dejar tu siglo por éste?

Entonces fue Julián quien disparó la pregunta, sin pensar.

El tercio se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar.

\- Ya no.


	25. 24

Anteriormente, todo se había reducido a pensar en Maite. En las pausas del trabajo pensaba en Maite. Mientras esperaba a que llegara Salvador para explicarles qué tenían que hacer, pensaba en Maite.

Llegaba a casa, se hacía la cena y seguía pensando en Maite. Y era su única actividad. Nada de ordenador, ni televisión, ni siquiera leer el periódico en la tablet. A veces ni siquiera cenaba. Sólo se quedaba en el sofá, con la mirada perdida en las fotos de ella expuestas en la pared, pensando en lo desdichado que era hasta que le llegaba la hora de arrastrarse a la cama.

Todo había cambiado paulatinamente con la llegada de Alonso.

Pero esa noche, por alguna razón, volvió a encontrarse en el punto de partida.

Llegó a casa aún escuchando las palabras de su compañero. Descubrió que era incapaz de comer nada. De tiró en el sofá y allí se quedó, aletargado e inmóvil durante horas.

Y pensó, claro, en Maite.

Pensó qué diría ella si lo supiera. Pensó si alguna vez imaginó que algo parecido pudiera ocurrir.

Pensó si le molestaría.

Pensó en qué ocurriría si pudiera llamarla, identificarse y confesar que estaba empezando a superar su muerte. Pero no de la forma que habría esperado.

Era consciente de habérselo buscado él solito, y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír al darse cuenta. De que el destino le había gastado una broma, y de las gordas. Que se había alejado de Amelia deliberadamente para evitar que pudiera surgir algo, para eliminar cualquier incipiente tensión sexual que pudiera suponer una traición a la memoria de su esposa fallecida. Que se había colado sin complejos en la vida de Alonso, creyéndole territorio seguro. Y que había caído en algo infinitamente peor.

Porque ignoraba si con Amelia habría acabado siendo más que una ligera atracción física; podrían haber sido un par de polvos o una de esas relaciones que empiezan en la cama y acaban en la vicaría. Podría haber sido largo o corto, intenso o solamente un pasatiempo. Tanto daba ya. Él mismo había cortado de cuajo aquella posibilidad.

Lo único que sabía era que con Alonso _ya_ iba más allá. Que se había abierto sin ambages, precisamente porque en la vida habría pensado que existiera la mínima posibilidad de verse atraído por él. Y que el honorable soldadito se había ido colando poco a poco, haciéndose importante –haciéndose imprescindible-, hasta el día en el que Julián tuvo que reconocer que esa amistad se estaba convirtiendo en algo más.

Y ahora se moría por tocarle.

A un hombre del siglo XVI, soldado de los Tercios de Flandes, que había estado casado, que era padre de un hijo, y que arrastraba tras de sí toda la mentalidad de su época.

Nadie podía decirle que no le gustara complicarse la vida.

Esa noche acabó como solían acabar aquellas otras noches. Sucumbiendo al teléfono móvil. Haciendo una llamada al pasado.

\- Alonsito, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿Julián? ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Del trabajo nada, no te preocupes. Es sólo que me aburro. ¿Te pillo ocupado?

Por supuesto, temía escuchar alguna voz femenina de fondo. No podía decirse que Alonso fuera precisamente hermético respecto a su vida fuera del Ministerio, pero siempre cabía esa posibilidad.

\- No, qué va. Precisamente estaba estudiando. ¿Vos me podríais explicar cómo funciona le ley electoral española?

Julián se quedó pensando.

Dentro de su cabeza se desarrollaba una ancestral lucha por la supremacía.

Una voz le decía: _Julián, no._

La otra contestaba: _Julián, sí._

Acabó ganando quien siempre ganaba.

\- Oye, tío, ¿por qué no hacemos una cosa? Líate el petate mañana y te vienes otra vez unos días a casa. Buscamos tus dudas en la Wikipedia y te doy una vuelta para que te vayas acostumbrando a coger el metro solito, que te hará falta.

Escuchó un breve silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- Se os cae la casa encima, ¿no?

No dejaba de ser cierto.

\- ¿Tanto se me nota?

\- Lo noto porque a mí también me pasa –su suspiro se oyó con claridad-. ¿Os importa si cojo la moto y voy ahora mismo? Me viene mejor.

\- Perfecto –miró el reloj-. Voy pidiendo unas pizzas.

\- Pedidme a mí una _Carbonera_ , haced el favor.

\- Carbonara, Alonso. Es italiano.

\- No aprendí en el Tercio una palabra de ese idioma de nenas y no voy a empezar ahora –contestó alegremente, antes de colgar.

Julián se pasó al menos tres segundos sonriendo al infinito, aun con el teléfono en la mano, antes de volver a la realidad y buscar el número de la pizzería.


	26. 25

A la mañana siguiente, Salvador entró a su despacho y encontró allí a Ernesto, cómodamente instalado en _su_ escritorio, frente a _su_ ordenador y con _su_ taza de café en la mano.

\- Buenos días, ¿está cómodo?

\- Comodísimo. Aunque quizá echo en falta algo de picar. No sé, un cruasán, unas galletitas…

Salvador le fulminó con la mirada, dejando su maletín a un lado de la mesa. Ernesto no hizo el más mínimo ademán de moverse, y él tampoco le pidió que se apartara.

\- Imagino que ya habrá consultado _mi_ correo.

\- Naturalmente.

\- ¿Algo interesante?

\- Pues mire, sí.

Dejó la taza a un lado del portátil, señalando la pantalla con un golpe de barbilla. El jefe se situó tras él, apoyándose en su hombro para poder inclinarse y leer, entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿El Museo del Prado? ¿Qué quieren?

Sus gafas estaban en un estuche dentro del bolsillo. Empezó a buscarlas, pero Ernesto le ahorró el trabajo.

\- Se lo resumo. Aparentemente, ayer el señor Martínez y el señor Entrerríos fueron avistados en una sala del museo…

\- No sabía que les interesaran esas cosas.

\- Fueron a ver _La rendición de Breda._

\- Ah. Eso lo explica todo –asintió Salvador.

\- Y le dieron un susto de muerte a un vigilante de seguridad, que los vio entrar juntos a uno de los servicios y pensó, lógicamente, que eran una pareja homosexual buscando satisfacer un deseo físico imperioso –al jefe casi se le cayó el estuche de las gafas al suelo. Ernesto no había alterado un ápice el tono de voz, fría y monótona-. Cuando tocó a su puerta, después de esperar a que los demás usuarios del lavabo hubieran salido, se encontró con que allí no había nadie.

\- ¡La madre que les parió! –bramó Salvador, sujetando precariamente el estuche-. ¿Pero cómo coño se les ocurre…?

\- Afortunadamente el jefe de seguridad intervino antes de que el daño fuera mayor. Encontró al pobre guardia mareado, pálido, y buscando la cuenta de Twitter de Iker Jiménez.

\- Joder. Menos mal que el tío es amiguete, porque si no ya me veo un _Cuarto Milenio_ en directo grabando psicofonías desde los inodoros del Museo del Prado –inspiró hondo, apoyándose de nuevo en el borde de la mesa-. Este par… De verdad, que este par…

Se quedó callado.

Ernesto le miró, echándose hacia atrás en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

Salvador bajó los ojos hacia él.

Se aclaró la garganta.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que dejemos de ignorar lo que está pasando, ¿no?

\- Eso parece.

\- Hay que fastidiarse. Es que ni a caso hecho, oiga. Parece que no podemos tener una patrulla sin escarceos amorosos que lo fastidien todo. Yo pensaba que con esto de poner a Amelia con un soldado de mentalidad arcaica y un tío traumatizado por la muerte de su mujer habríamos conseguido evitarlo por el momento, pero…

\- Salen por donde menos te lo esperas. ¿O no se acuerda de cuando decidió formar aquella patrulla con los tres monjes guerreros?

\- Calle, calle. Por Dios se lo pido.

 Suspiró, abriendo el estuche, sacando las gafas, colocándolas con parsimonia sobre el puente de la nariz. Cuando se giró de nuevo hacia Ernesto, no le sorprendió descubrir una medio sonrisa apenas insinuada en la comisura de sus labios.

\- ¿Y en qué punto estamos, exactamente?

La sonrisa se hizo algo más amplia.

\- Sabemos que el señor Entrerríos dejó ayer noche su siglo y apareció con su moto en casa del señor Martínez. Según la última información, de apenas media hora, han estado dando un paseo por varias líneas de metro sin rumbo aparente.

\- Mire qué romántico. Pues con el retraso que lleva el metro de Madrid últimamente, les da tiempo a consumar entre viaje y viaje –gruñó, señalando la pantalla del ordenador-. Pero a ver, ¿no decía el informe que la orientación del señor Martínez era completamente heterosexual?

Ernesto hizo un gesto afirmativo, incorporándose para poder colocar las manos sobre el teclado. Escribió rápidamente el nombre completo de Julián, y su ficha no tardó en aparecer a pantalla completa.

\- Casado y anteriormente tuvo al menos tres relaciones estables, todas ellas con mujeres.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Ya le he dicho muchas veces que eso no es definitivo. Además, a raíz del repentino interés por la lectura del señor Martínez envié a un par de investigadores de Recursos Humanos a indagar un poco.

\- ¿En el pasado o en el presente?

Ernesto arqueó la ceja por respuesta, y Salvador bufó.

\- Continúe, haga el favor.

\- Parece que el señor Martínez tuvo una experiencia homosexual durante una fiesta de fin de exámenes, cuando estaba cursando 2º de Enfermería. Varios compañeros afirmaron haberle visto flirtear durante toda la noche con otro alumno. Los dos abandonaron la fiesta antes de su conclusión. Hay testigos de un intercambio salivar bastante intenso en la puerta del local, y después tuvieron indicios auditivos de un onanismo mutuo en…

\- ¡Vale, vale, vale! –alzó las manos-. No hace falta que me dé tantos detalles.

\- Si los quiere, el informe es bastante descriptivo –replicó Ernesto con aplomo.

Salvador chasqueó la lengua.

\- ¿Y del señor Entrerríos, sabemos algo? ¿Algún escarceo con sus compañeros de armas entre batalla y batalla?

Ernesto se encogió de hombros.

\- No hemos averiguado nada.

\- Ah. Pues muy bien. Vamos, que nuestro Julián poco tiene que hacer. Ya lo que nos faltaba. Primero despechado por la muerte de su mujer, y ahora despechado porque un soldado de los Tercios le ha roto el corazón, hay que jo…

\- Me da que usted se equivoca.

Salvador, que se había apartado de la mesa para dirigirse a su maletín, se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

Se giró, parcialmente. Ernesto le estaba mirando, con expresión neutra y las puntas de los dedos unidas sobre el regazo.

\- Bueno. Si el señor Martínez es obvio en sus intenciones...

\- Que lo es.

\- …y el señor Entrerríos no es tonto del todo, como podemos deducir por su historial…

\- ¿Ya se habrá dado cuenta del percal?

\- …y ha aceptado ir a su casa. De noche.

Se miraron fijamente.

\- De lo que podemos deducir que sus intenciones no le resultan totalmente desagradables. Como ve, Salvador –añadió Ernesto, con aires de modestia- es una cuestión de simple lógica.

\- ¿Y la señorita Folch? ¿En qué situación queda?

Esta vez Ernesto le ofreció una amplia sonrisa triunfal. Una que Salvador conocía muy bien.

Una que quería decir que sabía algo que los demás desconocían.

\- La señorita Folch tuvo hace pocos días una larga charla con sus padres en las que les informaba de que su prometido, al cual como usted sabe tuvieron la suerte de conocer, había caído en la Guerra de Cuba.

Salvador inspiró profundamente.

\- La madre que te parió a ti también.

Ernesto se rio entre dientes, levantándose de la silla mientras cerraba la tapa del portátil con un golpe seco.

\- Si me disculpas, tengo que irme a trabajar –dejó la taza vacía junto al portátil-. Gracias por el café, estaba muy bueno. Como siempre.

El jefe gruñó para sí, clavando los ojos en su nuca hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Sólo entonces tomó posesión de su silla, quitándose las gafas al tiempo que se frotaba entre los ojos.

\- Si es que esto me pasa por fiarme de un Torquemada.


	27. 26

Una cosa tenía que reconocer: Alonso no llevaba mal lo de desenvolverse en un siglo que no era suyo. No del todo.

Si Julián hubiera tenido que adaptarse al siglo XVI, muy probablemente no habría tardado en morirse de un resfriado o en ser aplastado por un caballo en la vía pública. Es más: habría preferido la muerte a vivir en un mundo donde el rock o las latas de cerveza fresquita no tenían lugar. Había cosas a las que, sencillamente, un hombre de principios no podía renunciar.

Pero Alonso, la verdad, es que se estaba adaptando bien.

Había aprendido rápidamente la diferencia entre semáforo rojo y verde; es más, apenas había costado explicarle el mismo concepto de semáforo. Había interiorizado las normas de cortesía, y ya apenas hacía el gesto de llevarse la mano al inexistente sombrero cuando se cruzaba con alguien. Había aceptado que el siglo XXI era variado y variopinto, y ni siquiera parpadeaba si se topaban cara a cara con crestas punkis, frondosas cabelleras del color del arcoíris o gorras abombadas puestas del revés y pantalones caídos hasta las rodillas.

\- ¿Qué hacen esos chicos con esa pica tan rara? –le preguntó una vez.

\- No es una pica rara. Es un palo de _selfies._

\- ¿Un arma de vuestro siglo?

\- Bueno, es una forma de definirlo. Daño hace, desde luego.

Nunca dejó, eso sí, de preguntar. Lo preguntaba todo, y a veces Julián tenía que pararse en un lugar tranquilo para sacar el móvil y consultar la Wikipedia.

\- Claro que no conoces nada de esta zona. Se edificó en época de los Borbones. Según esto, tras ganar la Guerra de Sucesión, modernizaron Madrid construyendo la parte más monumental de la ciudad.

Alonso resopló.

\- Madrid estaba bien como estaba –murmuró.

\- Ya. Eso lo dices porque son franceses, Alonsito, que ya nos vamos conociendo.

Soltó una carcajada, palmeándole el hombro. Y Alonso volvió a gruñir entre dientes, pero al final ni siquiera él pudo evitar quedarse embobado ante el Palacio Real.

En los primeros días, un par de paseos por la ciudad habían conseguido que el tercio se comportara como si no hubiera estado a punto de morir de la impresión cada tres segundos. En la segunda estancia de Alonso en su casa, Julián se tomó como un reto personal el que aprendiera todo lo necesario para hacerse pasar por un genuino habitante del presente siglo.

\- ¿Qué significa ese dibujo?

Como casi siempre que viajaban en metro, Alonso iba fuertemente sujeto a una barra. Aunque estuviera sentado.

Julián siguió la dirección de su mirada.

\- Que tengas cuidado al salir de no meter el pie entre coche y andén o te puedes encontrar con una bonita pata ortopédica.

\- Ajá –Alonso arrugó el entrecejo, reflexionando-. ¿Por qué un dibujo tan cómico para avisar de una cosa tan seria?

Su amigo sólo sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Sí, Alonso lo llevaba estupendamente.

Casi siempre.

\- ¿Otra vez hay que pasar por ahí?

\- Hay que pasar por ahí siempre que se sale o se entra. Joder, no sé qué problema tienes. Sólo es un puto torno.

Julián pasó el abono por el lector mientras hablaba, y la barra de acero se rindió dócilmente ante la presión de su cuerpo. Desde el otro lado, Alonso le miró con el billete en la mano.

\- Tío –el enfermero puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Los caballos no tenían tanto misterio. Ni costaban tan caros, pardiez –Alonso introdujo el billete en la ranura y empujó el torno, pasando por él como si temiera que en cualquier instante a la barra le salieran dientes-. Incluso la época de Amelia tiene transportes más normales.

\- Mira, ni me hables del puto siglo XIX. Cada vez que vamos me paso dos días con picores en todo el cuerpo por la ropa de los cojones.

Su compañero le mostró una sonrisa socarrona.

\- Entonces no querríais ver las mantas llenas de chinches en las que dormíamos durante la campaña.

\- Espero que te las hayas dejado en tu siglo.

Salieron al exterior. Era una noche agradable y la zona bullía de vida. Pandillas, parejas y personas solas iban y venían en un extraño tráfico humano que se regía según sus propias y caóticas reglas. Los coches transitaban con cuidado, evitando atropellar a ningún incauto con unas copas de más. Olía a zona de bares; esa curiosa mezcla de alcohol, desinfectante y fritanga de los locales que servían comida.

Instantáneamente, los nervios asaltaron a Julián.

Planearlo en casa había resultado divertido. Una vez allí, se preguntaba si habría sido buena idea.

Alonso no había venido solo de su siglo. Se había traído consigo su mentalidad. Su lealtad, su honor, su sentido inquebrantable de la amistad, sí; pero también sus prejuicios.

Y era un aspecto de Alonso que Julián conocía apenas superficialmente. Sabía que estaba aceptando con lentitud el nuevo papel de las mujeres en la sociedad, pero poco más. Desconocía lo que pensaba sobre todo lo demás.

La opción más fácil habría sido preguntarle. Pero le daba miedo.

Llevaba días estudiándole. Escrutando su gesto cuando se cruzaban con alguien de otra etnia. O cuando se sentaba a su lado una mujer musulmana.

Le había observado de reojo, conteniendo la respiración, mientras Alonso leía el apartado de su manual donde se explicaba todo lo relacionado con la aprobación del matrimonio gay.

Su falta de reacción había sido angustiosa.

En parte por eso le estaba llevando allí, internándole, sin él saberlo, en una calle repleta de locales con la bandera arcoíris. Porque le aterraba pensarlo y al mismo tiempo necesitaba saberlo. Y para alguien tan poco reflexivo como él, aquella terapia de choque parecía una solución tan buena como cualquier otra.

\- Mucha gente, ¿no? –comentó Alonso.

\- Madrid un viernes noche, tío. Ven, vamos a ése que parece menos lleno.

Era un bar más tranquilo, con dos lesbianas hablando en la puerta y un gay con pantalón de cuero sirviendo en la barra. Claro que Alonso no tenía por qué saberlo, porque, de momento, nadie estaba besando a nadie.

Se aseguró de que se sentaba en un taburete de espaldas a la puerta. Y pidió.

Fue un alivio que el chico no le guiñara el ojo, ni nada por el estilo.

El soldado tan sólo contempló un instante la colorida decoración del lugar, y después pareció catalogarla como una más de las curiosidades del siglo que estaba empezando a descubrir.

\- ¿Cómo llevas lo del vos?

\- Pues la mayor parte del tiempo se me olvida –reconoció-. Y cuando me acuerdo, no… No lo veo. Es como llamar hideputa a tu hermano. Lo tienes que interiorizar bien.

\- A mí no me importaría que me llamaras hijo de puta. Me lo dicen mucho.

\- Para mí sería menos fuerte que trataros de tú.

Llegaron las bebidas.

\- En cambio no te molesta que yo te trate así.

\- No –Alonso dio un sorbo-. Es que sé que para vos no es lo mismo. Vos tratáis así a casi todo el mundo. A gente a la que queréis y respetáis. Yo cuando he hablado así a alguien… bueno, no ha sido con la mejor intención.

\- Creo que ahora mismo tienes un cacao mental importante.

\- Puede ser.

La puerta del bar volvió a abrirse, y dos parejas de chicos entraron, charlando animadamente. Las lesbianas también aprovecharon para entrar. Frente a la barra, empezó a escasear el espacio.

Julián observaba a Alonso de reojo, intentando percibir cualquier signo de incomodidad.

No lo consiguió.

\- Me han dicho que igual me hacen el examen el mes que viene. Es una entrevista, al parecer.

\- ¿El mes que viene? ¿Eso es pronto o tarde?

\- El otro día me enteré de que estaban en Madrid… bueno, en _mi_ Madrid, ya me entendéis, unos viejos compañeros del Tercio. Se estuvieron alojando no lejos de mi casa. Tuve que andarme con ojo.

\- Imagino que será incómodo estar siempre así.

\- Lo es.

\- Oye, y… -Julián tamborileaba con las uñas sobre el cristal de su vaso-. ¿No vas a echar de menos a nadie?

Alonso giró la cabeza para devolverle una mirada confusa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No sé, algún ligue o algo. Ya sé que a lo de tu mujer te has hecho a la idea, pero imagino que alguna dama habrá visitado tu cama en todo este tiempo. Porque mucha pinta de monje no tienes.

A medida que iba hablando, Julián se iba convenciendo más y más a sí mismo de que era completamente gilipollas.

La mirada, fija, que Alonso le dirigió, parecía estar plenamente de acuerdo con él.

Y aun así, cuando el tercio meneó la cabeza, sintió una estúpida, ridícula y absolutamente reconfortante oleada de alivio.

\- No dejo a nadie importante detrás. Me he asegurado de eso.

Habría sido inteligente parar ahí. No presionar más. Esperar a que el momento llegara de forma natural.

Pero Julián nunca se había caracterizado por su capacidad para pensarlo dos veces antes de lanzarse, en plancha, hacia el vacío.

\- Pues eso habrá que arreglarlo, ¿no? Yo no digo nada, pero la rubia de ahí te está poniendo ojitos.

Alonso arrugó la frente, y apoyó el codo en la barra al tiempo que se giraba para examinar a _la rubia de ahí._ Julián había empezado a sudar. Cuando su compañero volvió a mirarle, agradeció la iluminación tenue del bar.

\- Julián, amigo mío. Creo, corregidme si me equivoco, que no estamos precisamente en el tipo de taberna donde una mujer me pondría ojitos a mí.

Julián se atragantó.

Alonso sonrió y alzó la mano para llamar al camarero.

\- Esta noche invito yo. Así practico lo de los euros, que aún no me aclaro.


	28. 27

No dijeron una sola palabra de camino hacia casa.

No era un silencio incómodo. Tampoco enfadado. Simplemente, sentían que no era el momento para hablar.

Tras cerrar la puerta con dos vueltas de llave y dejar su chaqueta en la silla, Julián se giró hacia Alonso y, con todo el aire de trascendencia que la ocasión requería, le preguntó:

\- ¿Una cerveza?

\- Por favor.

Se la dio abierta. Alonso se acomodó en un extremo del sofá y Julián en el otro, guardando escrupulosamente las distancias. Bebieron en silencio, sin molestarse en encender la tele para crear un innecesario ruido de fondo.

Cuando acabó su lata, Julián se levantó sin decir nada y trajo otras dos.

Se había bebido la mitad cuando por fin consideró que era adecuado hablar.

\- ¿Sabías que era un sitio gay?

\- En el manual hay una foto de la bandera de colores. Y además, por favor –dio un trago- que soy de la Edad Moderna, no gilipollas.

Julián esbozó una media sonrisa, asintiendo.

Se bebió el resto de la lata antes de decidirse a girarse y encarar a Alonso.

\- Mira. Creo que los dos sabemos que si seguimos aquí sentados bebiendo va a llegar un momento de la noche en el que voy a estar lo suficientemente borracho para besarte.

Alonso asintió con solemnidad, en silencio.

\- Y entonces pueden pasar dos cosas. O me pegas una paliza directamente o como tú también estás muy jodido y muy necesitado de echar un polvo, nos dejamos liar y la liamos parda. Y a la mañana siguiente probablemente me despierte con una daga entre las costillas o algo así.

Alonso volvió a asentir, apurando su cerveza.

\- Así, que, Alonsito… -Julián se quedó un momento callado, intentando ordenar sus inconexos pensamientos-. Así están las cosas. No sé por qué pero me pones bastante, y aunque no sé exactamente qué quiero hacer contigo, sé que quiero hacer más de lo que estoy haciendo ahora. O sea, no sé si me explico.

El soldado dejó la lata en la mesa.

\- Os explicáis.

\- Bueno. Pues eso –una vez que entendió que el mensaje estaba claro, Julián pareció relajarse, recostándose sobre el respaldo sin quitarle los ojos de encima-. No sé qué piensas tú. No espero que me empotres esta misma noche contra la pared, pero necesito algún tipo de respuesta.

Alonso alzó los ojos hacia él.

\- Pensaba –empezó, muy cautelosamente- que os gustaban las mujeres.

Julián le respondió con un bufido despectivo.

\- Pues claro que me gustaban las mujeres, he estado casado con una. Y también me ha gustado algún hombre, ¿y qué? No estamos hablando de mujeres o de hombres, estamos hablando de que me gustas _tú_. Uno no se enamora de un culo o de unas tetas. Uno se enamora de una persona.

Le sorprendió ver una pequeña sonrisa insinuándose en los labios tirantes de Alonso.

\- Curiosa forma de verlo.

\- Oye, si tengo demasiado pelo para ti, lo puedes decir. Te juro que no te voy a acosar ni a intentar violar, y que seguiré abriéndote las cervezas y los bocadillos sin esperar a que me hagas una mamada a cambio. Pero coño, habla de una puta vez.

Se quedó mirando, expectante.

Alonso inspiró. Hondo.

\- Vos os habéis sincerado conmigo y un hombre de honor debe responder a la verdad con verdad. Me están pasando cosas últimamente que no entiendo, Julián. En todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Hablas del Ministerio?

\- No sólo del Ministerio. Como vos dijisteis, estoy teniendo que adaptarme y cambiar toda mi forma de pensar. Y no es fácil, como ya visteis –desvió un momento la mirada, clavándola en el televisor apagado-. Empiezo a pensar de una forma distinta, y al mismo tiempo me resisto a hacerlo, y a veces no sé qué es lo bueno y qué es lo malo. Estoy hecho un lío.

\- ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso?

Volvió a clavar los ojos en los suyos.

\- Todo –y a Julián le recorrió un escalofrío-. Vos sois el centro de todo eso. Si estoy hecho un lío es gracias a vos. Todo eso que… _siento,_ y que de lo que no sé qué pensar, es por culpa de vos. ¿Me entendéis?

\- Estoy medio borracho, tío. No sé.

Nuevamente, le sorprendió ver que Alonso sonreía.

Y entonces el soldado alargó la mano, que se posó, en un gesto de extraña ternura, en la mejilla de Julián.

Apenas estuvo ahí un par de segundos. Pero fueron suficientes.

Retiró la mano con total tranquilidad.

\- No sé si sería excesivo pediros un poco de tiempo.

Julián se quedó sin aire.

\- ¿Tiempo sin vernos, quieres decir?

\- No, no –en la expresión de Alonso cruzó, durante un segundo, un destello de pánico-. Tiempo para aclararme, para…

\- Para darme una respuesta.

Arqueó las cejas, sin saber si debía sentirse esperanzado o decepcionado. Dolido o aliviado.

Pero Alonso –incómodo, envarado; pero ferozmente seguro, como el soldado que encara lo desconocido sin miedo- volvió a negar con la cabeza.

\- No. Para hacerme a la idea –sus ojos no se apartaron de los suyos y Julián intuyó que aquello era el principio de todo-. Porque la respuesta ya la sabéis.


	29. 28

Lo había sabido, sí. Por supuesto.

Había un número finito de miradas de cordero degollado que uno podía recibir de otros hombres sin caerse del guindo. Y Alonso no tenía nada de mentecato. En la guerra no sobrevivía el más fuerte: sobrevivía el más listo. El que era capaz de hacer que _no_ lo mataran.

Se había dado cuenta, ya desde aquel abrazo, ya desde aquella primera vez en que los ojos de Julián bajaron para clavarse en sus labios y él se encontró armando el puño al tiempo que deseaba que lo hiciera. Fue un momento extraño, y la meditación en la que se sumió Julián tuvo reflejo en el siglo XVI, con un Alonso de Entrerríos que pasó más de una tarde sentado pensativamente ante la ventana, afilando su espada ropera.

Y si hubiera estado presente en la conversación entre Ernesto y Salvador, habría contestado: no. Él no, nunca. Jamás.

Lo había visto. Y más de una vez. Y de dos. Y demasiado cerca, como cuando, hacinados en el barco, escuchaba jadear a dos compañeros, envolviéndose en la capa con fastidio. Le habría gustado afirmar que le desagradaba; que más de una vez se unió a los que castigaban con mano de hierro a aquellos con fama de sodomitas. Le habría gustado decir que se sorprendió cuando, al llegar al siglo XXI, vio a hombres pasear de la mano por la calle.

Pero no.

Si había algo que caracterizaba a Alonso, era la honradez. El honor rectilíneo y la verdad como santo y seña. La hipocresía no tenía lugar en su pensamiento. No podía exigir a otros la pureza de actos que no se exigía a sí mismo. No podía desdeñar la sodomía por _contranatura_ mientras sofocaba sus ardores con las meretrices. No podía, sencillamente no podía, formar parte de esa España donde los mismos que condenaban el fornicio desde el púlpito mantenían una barragana en su cama.

Como todos, había sido un pecador. Pero un pecador honesto, que no se metía en los asuntos de otros.

Y por eso había aceptado hacía tiempo que la guerra era la guerra, los hombres eran los hombres, y si no había mujeres a mano, uno se satisfacía como fuera.

Era una opción, como otra más. Aunque una que nunca había escogido, porque la expresión de los jovencitos a los que utilizaban para esos menesteres solía provocarle piedad.

Julián, evidentemente, distaba mucho de ser un jovencito.

Si Alonso hubiera sido otro tipo de persona –otro tipo de soldado y de hombre- habría negado lo que estaba empezando a sentir, y en algún momento de aquella tarde eterna habría decidido no volver a ver jamás a Julián.

Pero Alonso era Alonso.

El mismo soldado honesto, justo e implacable, que había preferido la muerte a la injusticia.

Supo instintivamente, como sabía uno en qué momento iba a exponer el flanco el enemigo, que no habría sido justo con Julián ni consigo mismo el negárselo todo y desaparecer.

Supo que, aunque todo su ser le impulsase a ello –por muy bien que lo hubiera aceptado en otros, el pecado nefando seguía siendo _pecado nefando_ -, negar que a veces se había preguntado _cómo sería_ no solucionaría el problema. Sólo lo aplazaría.

Supo –con la certeza de un perro viejo cargado de cicatrices- que necesitaba a Julián, probablemente más de lo que Julián jamás llegaría a necesitarle a él.

Fue esa honestidad, y no otra cosa, lo que hizo que aceptara eso que ya era visible en su amigo y que apenas notaba, incipiente, vagamente pulsante, en sí mismo.

No sabía si le atraía. No tenía muy claro que se estuviera enamorando. Lo único que tenía claro era que le gustaba estar con él. Que prefería su compañía a la de cualquier otra persona. Que le hacía mejor, y le hacía más fuerte.

De momento, eso le bastaba.

Otra persona habría huido de esos sentimientos, de ese deseo; se habría escondido para que no le alcanzara, camuflándose bajo una mentira como un cobarde huía de la batalla.

Alonso no lo hizo, ni pensaba hacerlo. Siempre había ido de frente. En el siglo XVI o en el XXI, un soldado de los Tercios nunca se rendía. Un soldado enfrentaba, a pecho descubierto y cara al enemigo, lo que hubiera por venir.

Y, entonces, luchaba.


	30. 29

Hacía meses que Julián conocía a Alonso. Que trabajaba codo a codo con él. Que recorría los siglos a su lado, se metía y salía de problemas, ayudando gente, deshaciendo entuertos. Hacía meses que eran amigos, que quedaban los días libres, que se ayudaban mutuamente y que le abría los envases de los sándwiches.

Hacía meses que creía conocerle a la perfección.

\- Imagino que querrás irte.

\- ¿Vos queréis que me vaya?

Y sin embargo, se equivocaba.

\- No –se miraban fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos- o sea, igual es incómodo para ti.

\- ¿Por qué habría de serlo?

Julián se perdió. Tardó unos segundos en volver a encontrarse.

\- Coño, pues porque te acabo de decir que quiero comerte la boca.

Alonso parpadeó. Tan inocente como un niño de pecho.

\- Pero yo os he pedido tiempo y vos me lo habéis dado, y estoy completamente seguro de que respetaréis vuestra palabra. Sois un hombre de honor. No tengo razón alguna para estar incómodo en vuestra compañía.

Su mirada benévola se clavó en su rostro y Julián supo que, sí, había estado equivocado. Creía conocer a Alonso; pero era Alonso quien le conocía a él. Mientras el enfermero apenas habría logrado bosquejar un esbozo de la íntegra personalidad de su compañero, éste era capaz de sacar a la luz todas las virtudes que Julián había sepultado, hondo, bajo su alma torturada y su corazón de luto.

Por un momento, Julián se vio con los ojos del tercio. Y notó un escalofrío.

\- Vale, tío. Como quieras.

No es que Alonso fuera una damisela a la que pudiera violentar fácilmente. Pero le conmovió ser consciente de la imagen que tenía de él. Su concepto tan elevado de su honor, su honradez; su decencia.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue darse cuenta –ya un rato más tarde, acostado en su habitación, sin poder conciliar el suelo- de hasta dónde era capaz de llegar para no traicionar la confianza a ciegas del soldado.


	31. 30

Todo siguió igual.

Alonso cabalgaba con el yelmo bajado sobre la frente. Hacía un calor infernal, y el sudor le empapaba la chaqueta acolchada bajo la cota de malla. Ello no era óbice para que el comprometido soldado empuñara la lanza, incorporándose un poco sobre los estribos para cargar con toda su fuerza y su furia sobre el enemigo.

\- ¡Santiago y cierra España! –bramó.

\- Hay que joderse –masculló Julián, bastantes metros por detrás.

Los cursos del SAMUR eran más tranquilos, eso seguro. Algo aburridos, vale, pero al menos no lo mandaban a uno a mitad de vete tú a saber dónde, vestido con más metal que _Robocop,_ el sol friéndote la nuca y el idiota de tu compañero lanzándose a ciegas sobre una horda de sarracenos que chillaban como los mismísimos demonios del infierno.

Julián intuía que ninguno de los dos podía realmente morir –o prefería creerlo- pero eso no evitó que apretara los dientes con la primera embestida de Alonso. En apenas un segundo había derribado a un enemigo, había clavado la lanza en el cuello de otro, y -mientras el caballo los aplastaba a ambos- desenvainaba la espada para parar otro golpe.

\- Este gilipollas se cree el Capitán Trueno –se quejó para sí, manteniéndose a una prudente distancia de la liza-. ¡Alonso! ¡Haz el puto favor, cojones ya!

Pero la realidad era que él mismo se mantenía expectante, con una mano sobre la espada que le habían colgado a la cintura, dispuesto a acudir al más mínimo gesto de debilidad y prestar todo su abnegado auxilio y toda su –inútil, por otra parte- ayuda a su querido hermano de armas.

Julián esperaba de todo corazón que la vida de Alonso no dependiera nunca de su habilidad con un arma.

\- ¡Vía libre, Julián! –mientras él se hallaba sumido en tan profundas meditaciones, Alonso había despachado él solito a media docena de jinetes rivales - ¡Vamos a buscar al herido!

Julián parpadeó. Tal exhibición de desquiciamiento y testosterona le había distraído de lo importante.

\- Ah, sí. Vamos.

 _Vamos_. Parecía más fácil de lo que era, como si tan sólo se tratara de cabalgar el línea recta del punto A al punto B, y no de sortear un campo de batalla cuajado de cuerpos en diferentes estados de desmembramiento; por no hablar de evitar cruzarse con los jinetes enemigos que huían a la desesperada. En algún lugar el ejército vencedor al que se suponía pertenecían bramó, celebrando la victoria. Julián vio unos estandartes con una cruz aleteando al viento.

\- ¿Es él?

Efectuó un rápido reconocimiento visual.

\- ¿Es el único que tiene todos los miembros en su sitio?

\- Sí.

\- Es él.

Él. Julián no sabía si aquel hombre había existido realmente. Y la verdad es que prefería no saberlo. Era un soldado más, con una especie de túnica corta [1]por encima de la cota de malla. Túnica que en algún momento había sido marrón y ahora estaba roja de sangre.

\- Dejadme…

\- Ah, no –ni hablar. Él ya había tenido su momento de gloria-. Ahora me toca a mí.

Saltó sin miedo, y como siempre le sucedía, se transformó. Ya le daban igual los sarracenos que huían, los muertos diseminados a su alrededor o incluso la presencia de Alonso a su espalda. Tenía su instrumental médico –acorde al siglo- en la mano. Y lo demás desapareció.

El tercio le observó en silencio mientras cortaba con destreza las ropas del herido, aunque le ayudó a apartar parte de la cota de malla. Una punta de lanza apareció alojada en su muslo.

\- Creo que esto os va a doler. Alonso, sujétalo.

Alonso obedeció, aunque no hizo falta; en cuanto Julián empezó a trabajar, el herido se desmayó. Pero siguió agarrándole, siguió observando, fascinado por su expresión concentrada, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula apretada. Sus manos parecían estar en varios sitios a la vez, como si cada una tuviera vida propia y conociera a la perfección su trabajo. Extraía, cortaba la hemorragia, cosía, curaba. Y lo hacía a tal velocidad que Alonso se sintió abrumado.

\- Bueno, pues ya está.

Alzó la vista hacia el soldado, captando su expresión fascinada.

\- ¿Qué?

Alonso se aclaró la garganta.

\- ¿Vivirá?

\- Pues claro que vivirá. Misión cumplida, ¿no? –comprobó que el herido respiraba, dándole unas palmaditas en las mejillas para intentar reanimarle-. ¿Se supone que tenemos que llamar a…? Ah, mira, ahí vienen.

Ya se habían acostumbrado a la dinámica de esas extrañas sesiones de práctica, así que se echaron a un lado para permitir que el grupo de soldados se acercara para llevarse al herido. Uno de ellos les dirigió una inclinación de cabeza, y eso fue todo.

Julián se les quedó mirando mientras se alejaban.

\- Aún no sé por qué coño hacemos esto.

Buscó una zona libre y se dejó caer, notando el cansancio. La cota de malla en la que le habían embutido pesaba tanto que se preguntaba cómo podía aquella gente, no ya luchar, sino moverse _._ Y eso que había dejado el yelmo en alguna parte.

Alonso no tardó mucho en sentarse a su lado, quitándose su propio casco cónico.

\- Creo que nos están especializando.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Vos curáis. Yo combato. Vos salváis vidas, yo os abro paso y os protejo.

Julián volvió a fruncir el ceño. Rebuscó en la faltriquera donde llevaba sus pertrechos, hasta que consiguió sacar dos latas que se habían mantenido milagrosamente frías.

\- ¿Quieres una? –preguntó, mientras abría la suya.

Un chorro de refresco salió disparado con el característico sonido de burbujas, mojándole parte del brazo. No pareció importarle.

Alonso le observaba, boquiabierto.

\- ¿Habéis traído una Cocacola a la Edad Media?

\- ¿Quieres una, sí o no?

El soldado suspiró.

\- Hum.

Julián se la abrió.

Bebieron sus refrescos en un momentáneo silencio, esperando que la prueba se diera por acabada y la puerta les escupiera directamente al Ministerio.

\- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos, a todo esto? –preguntó el enfermero.

\- Creo que acabamos de presenciar una típica escaramuza entre moros y cristianos. En otras palabras, estamos en plena Reconquista.

Julián dio otro sorbo.

\- Pues después de ocho siglos, no sé quién está reconquistando a quién.

El soldado giró lentamente la cabeza.

Su compañero soltó una carcajada.

\- Vale, no he dicho nada. Perdona, Alonsito –le propinó una palmada en el hombro-. Ya veo que es un tema sensible.

Volvió a beber de su lata, sin ocultar una enorme sonrisa burlona.

Todo seguía igual, sí.

Salvo por la sonrisa condescendiente de Alonso, que le permitía bromas que en cualquier otro habrían tenido por respuesta un palmo de acero desenvainado.

Salvo por el cuidado infinito con el que se protegían el uno al otro cuando les marcaban un objetivo en un campo de prácticas como aquel.

Salvo por el hecho de que Alonso nunca permitiera que el enemigo rondara a Julián. Y la certeza de que éste, pese a su torpeza, correría a socorrerle, aunque sólo fuera para acabar aplastado por su propio caballo.

\- Imaginad lo útiles que podemos ser para el Ministerio –Alonso, que no había dejado de darle vueltas, retomó la pregunta con la que habían iniciado la conversación-. Imaginad que alguien que no debía hacerlo muere en un campo de batalla. No sé, imaginaos que están a punto de matar al Cid y nosotros podemos impedirlo.

Julián esperó un segundo antes de contestar.

\- Alonso, mojarías los calzoncillos tan sólo de pensar en salvarle la vida al Cid.

Todo seguía más o menos igual. Salvo esa medio sonrisa de Alonso, y el gesto de pasarse una mano por el bigote.

\- Dudo mucho que vos lo aprobarais.

Y luego estaba _eso otro._

\- Mira, vivo con el miedo del día en el que conozcas a Viriato o Pelayo. Con eso te lo digo todo.

\- Conocí a Spínola –le recordó Alonso, en tono tranquilo.

\- ¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso?

El soldado no había perdido la sonrisa.

\- Pues que sigo aquí. Con vos.

Sí. Luego estaban ese tipo de comentarios.

Había temido que, tras pedirle tiempo, Alonso quisiera hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido. Que le tratara como siempre, obviando lo que había ocurrido aquella noche. Habría sido lo natural en alguien de su siglo, reflexionó Julián. Pero no en su compañero.

Alonso era tan honrado que ni siquiera podía hacer como que nunca había admitido que empezaba a sentir algo por él. No es que se negara a desandar lo andado; es que sus gestos y conversaciones certificaban cada uno de los pasos dados en la dirección correcta.

Devolvió a Julián a la realidad al señalar con el mentón a un tipo trajeado que se acercaba a ellos entre la nube de polvo.

\- Querrán decirnos algo –se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano-. ¿Vamos?

Julián aceptó la ayuda.

Obviamente, el apretón de manos duró un instante más del realmente necesario.

Y no pudo desprenderse de la sensación de que, aunque aún no hubieran dado el definitivo paso, Alonso ya le consideraba _suyo._

 

[1] La sobrevesta era una prenda que los caballeros medievales llevaban sobre la cota de malla, en parte para identificarse y en parte para que el sol no les cociera dentro de su armadura.


	32. 31

Julián ignoraba si Alonso pasaría o no el dichoso examen. Pero tenía que aceptar que estaba haciendo un ímprobo esfuerzo por integrarse.

 _Demasiado_ esfuerzo.

Salía de la ducha, con el pelo aún mojado, cuando le sorprendió un sonido proveniente del salón. Un sonido que venía, sin duda alguna, de la televisión.

No se lo podía creer.

Avanzó sin hacer ruido, asomándose a la sala de estar. Efectivamente, era tal y como lo había imaginado. Y se quedó boquiabierto, porque jamás habría esperado que alguien como Alonso fuera capaz de caer tan bajo.

\- Alonso, ¿estás viendo un partido de fútbol?

El soldado dio un respingo en el sofá. Pero ya era tarde. No tenía sentido negarlo. Lo había pillado _in fraganti,_ los ojos clavados en la pantalla y los puños apretados por la tensión.

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- Hombre, eso espero. Yo no me estoy esforzando para enseñarte lo mejor del siglo XXI para que te conviertas en un bobo más idiotizado por veintidós tíos que… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Un jugador vestido de blanco se había acercado a la portería rival. Su remate se marchó incomprensiblemente a las alturas. La realización se recreó un momento en su gesto de desesperación, mostrando el número 9 impreso en su espalda.

\- ¡Pero si era a puerta vacía, por los clavos de Cristo!

Julián se dejó caer, a plomo, en una esquina del sofá.

Alonso recuperó la compostura y alzó hacia él una mirada inocente.

\- Intento meterme en el papel.

\- Los cojones.

\- Igual me hacen alguna pregunta y…

\- Te gusta el fútbol. Te ha estado gustando el fútbol todo este tiempo.

Su compañero meneó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, con expresión culpable.

\- Ha sido sin querer –empezó, provocando un bufido de Julián-. A veces os esperaba en la cafetería a Amelia y a vos. Tenían el periódico deportivo encima de la mesa…

\- No lo vas a arreglar.

\- No lo pude evitar. Llevan una corona encima del escudo, ¿sabéis? –le brillaron los ojos-. Y su primer nombre es Real. Y su color es el morado castellano.

\- Es la excusa más mala que he escuchado en mi puta vida.

\- Han ganado más Copas de Europa que nadie.

\- Ganar no es lo importante.

\- Pero lo mejor no es eso. Es que sus nuevos reclutas juegan en un equipo joven llamado Castilla. _¡Castilla!_ –remarcó las sílabas, sonriendo de oreja a oreja- No me podéis pedir que no ame a un equipo así, amigo mío.

Julián se dio una palmada en la frente.

\- O sea que no sólo te gusta el fútbol, ¿encima tienes que hacerte madridista?

\- ¿Madridista? ¿Así se hacen llamar?

\- Porque si pretendes ir algún día al Bernabéu, que sepas que vas a ir tú solito, yo…

\- _¡GOL!_

Había vivido situaciones muy surrealistas desde que había empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio. Estaba lo del Empecinado, y lo de Lope, y lo de intentar salvar a aquel judío. Había mirado a los ojos a Isabel la Católica, desayunaba a media mañana con Velázquez y trabajaba codo a codo con el padre de Torquemada.

Todo eso no era la mitad de extraño que ver a un Tercio de Flandes ponerse en pie y alzar los puños para celebrar un gol del Real Madrid en pleno salón de su casa.

\- ¡Gol, Julián, gol! –entonces se dirigió a él, como si le importara. Y le abrazó, agarrándole de los hombros y sacudiéndole en una especie de rito extraño, más allá de su entendimiento-. Y además de ese francés, que ya es raro. Suele tener el punto de mira del arcabuz estropeado.

Se rio de su propio chiste. Julián permaneció inmóvil, muy callado. El brazo de Alonso seguía alrededor de sus hombros, apretándole estrechamente.

\- ¿Qué estabais diciendo antes? –le preguntó su compañero, dejando de reírse.

El enfermero miraba la pantalla.

\- Nada, te decía que podíamos ir un día al Bernabéu. Es bonito por fuera.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Y, no sé, a lo mejor a algún partido. Yo no entiendo mucho de fútbol, pero creo que el Madrid marca muchos goles.

Alonso asintió en silencio. Aún no había retirado el brazo.

\- Es como una batalla, ¿veis? Una lucha justa entre un ejército y otro. Con sus piernas como única arma –se quedó un momento callado, antes de bajar la voz-. Me gustan estos porque juegan como peleaba yo. Manteniendo la fe hasta el último momento. Defendiéndose palmo a palmo. No siempre ganan, Julián, es imposible ganar siempre. Pero ellos presentan batalla, aunque todo esté perdido. Hasta el mismísimo final.

Julián tenía una réplica en los labios. Una buena. Algo como que era un partido de la liga española y no el puto Desembarco de Normandía. 

Pero no podía ignorar el tono emocionado de Alonso.

\- A veces en eso consiste la vida, ¿no? En plantar batakka hasta el final, aunque sepas que estás muerto. En seguir, seguir y seguir, por muchos golpes que te den. En vender cara tu piel y no rendirte nunca, Julián. No lo _olvides_ nunca.

Lo curioso fue que Alonso ni siquiera se dio cuenta, embebido en la contemplación de aquellos mamarrachos en pantaloncito corto.

Pero a Julián el corazón le dio un salto en el pecho, tan fuerte que por un instante creyó que le faltaba el aire.

\- Os digo otra cosa –el tono de su amigo volvía a ser casual-. Si mi señor Felipe II viajara a esta época, sería del Real Madrid.

Inspiró hondo.

\- No tengo la menor duda.

Se tragó el partido entero, tiempo de descuento incluido. Sin moverse, sin enterarse de nada, y con el brazo protector de Alonso por encima de sus hombros.


	33. 32

Esta vez, Ernesto estaba cómodamente repantingado ante el escritorio, leyendo el periódico.

Salvador suspiró.

\- Buenos días.

\- Buenos días.

\- ¿Lo de todas las mañanas?

\- Hoy sin azúcar, por favor.

Junto al portátil, cerrado y apagado, alguien había dejado un puñado de carpetas clasificadoras de cartón. Salvador abrió una al azar, encontrándose con el rostro sereno de Amelia.

\- ¿Qué tal le ha ido a la señorita Folch?

\- Más que bien. En treinta días ha comentado de forma bastante novedosa unos poemas de Lope de Vega, ha desarrollado una investigación sorprendente sobre el Lazarillo de Tormes y ha dejado impresionados a todos sus profesores -le dirigió una mirada de soslayo-. Tanto que la universidad ha decidido poner toda la carne en el asador para contratarla.

A Salvador casi se le cayó al taza al suelo. Arqueó las cejas, girándose hacia su compañero.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sí. Le han ofrecido un contrato de becaria para seis meses.

\- Joder, ya me había usted asustado.

 Le escuchó reírse, en voz baja.

Durante unos minutos, trasteó con la máquina del café mientras Ernesto seguía pasando parsimoniosamente las páginas del periódico.

Al final, no pudo resistirse más.

\- Anda. Hable.

Se dirigió a la mesa con las dos tazas en la mano. Ernesto aceptó la suya con una inclinación de cabeza, aunque respondió en un tono calculadamente sorprendido.

\- ¿Que hable de qué?

Recibió un bufido por respuesta.

\- No me fastidie, haga el favor. La parejita -dio un sorbo-. Cuénteme qué tal les ha ido.

Ernesto le devolvió una mirada flemática.

\- Aún no tenemos indicios de que sean pareja.

\- Mira, Ernesto, no me toques más los cojones.

El aludido sonrió para sí, ocultando el rostro tras su taza.

\- No les ha ido mal. Según el informe... -alargó una mano para coger una de las carpetas, abriéndola sobre sus rodillas- se les ha enviado a más de diez campos de realidad virtual y cinco escenarios reales. Han estado en varias escaramuzas de la Reconquista, en un encuentro nada pacífico entre iberos y romanos y en la retaguardia de la Batalla de Bailén, aunque sospecho que no se han dado ni cuenta. El porcentaje de éxito es de casi un noventa por cien.

Salvador parpadeó, dejando el café sobre el escritorio y sacando del bolsillo, con gesto mecánico, un pañuelo para limpiarse las gafas.

\- Eso es mucho.

\- Eso es una barbaridad. Han conseguido llegar hasta el objetivo en todas las pruebas, y cuando han fallado en su rescate ha sido porque la herida era mortal de necesidad. Las demás patrullas no lo han hecho mal -volvió a dejar la carpeta en su sitio- pero ninguna ha demostrado tanto sobre el terreno.

Salvador cabeceó. Permanecieron un rato en silencio, apurando sus tazas.

\- ¿Alonso sigue parando en casa de Julián?

\- El otro día fueron juntos al tour del Bernabéu.

\- Auch.

Se levantó con una mueca de dolor.

\- Lo cierto es que ahora todo encaja -le llegó la voz de Ernesto, a su espalda.

\- Todo encaja demasiado bien.

Dejó la taza vacía junto a la máquina.

\- Una cosa más -escuchó el rodar de las ruedas del sillón cuando Ernesto se levantó-. Ha llegado un correo electrónico de Formación. Valoran muy positivamente los agentes que han pasado por sus cursos en el último mes, pero hay uno que les ha sorprendido. Mucho.

\- Ese Alonso es una máquina de pelear, ¿eh?

\- ¿Y quién ha dicho que fuera Alonso?

Salvador le miró por encima del hombro. Ernesto había cogido otra de las carpetas, abriéndola con aire pensativo. En la foto, sujeta con un clip a la tapa, se podían adivinar, a pesar de la distancia, los rasgos de Julián.

\- En el fondo Alonso no hace nada extraordinario para un hombre de su época. Pelea con valor, cumple órdenes y tiene un alto concepto del honor. Es encomiable, por supuesto. Pero nada inusual.

\- Julián...

\- Julián es otra cosa. Como Alonso, no le tiene miedo a nada. Va a donde le llamen y vive al límite. La diferencia es que uno lo hace para matar, y el otro, para evitar que la gente muera. Julián se juega el cuello para salvar vidas, y lo hace sin dudar un solo instante -hizo una pausa-. Coincidirá conmigo que, en los tiempos que corren, es poco habitual.

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos. Durante un largo rato.

\- Ahora tengo miedo de lo que hemos provocado, Ernesto -confesó Salvador, bajando la cabeza.

\- No tienes por qué. Nosotros no hemos provocado nada. Iba a ocurrir de todas formas -una mano apareció en su hombro, apretándole con fuerza. Su voz le susurró, casi al oído-. El tiempo es el que es.


	34. 33

Efectivamente, el tiempo era el que era.

A veces se aceleraba, a veces se ralentizaba. A veces parecía estirarse hasta el infinito, mientras otra se reducía a un parpadeo de ojos, a un suspiro. Había segundos interminables y había semanas enteras que transcurrían en instantes. El tiempo podía ser relativo, podía ser engañoso, podía ser traicionero; pero, al final, todo acababa llegando. Todo tenía su inicio y su fin.

Aquel día, la vida de Julián estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre.

Aunque él no lo sabía.

También ignoraba hasta qué punto eran frágiles los caminos que le habían llevado hasta allí. La red de líneas rectas, bifurcaciones, y decisiones que más bien eran fruto del azar que de una acción meditada. Ignoraba que con un ligero cambio en aquella infinita serie de variables, su vida habría sido distinta. Empezando por el hecho de encontrarse a aquel extraño personaje en el incendio, cada uno de los pasos que había dado desde entonces le encaminaban en una única dirección.

Un destino que estaba a punto de cumplirse. Un destino escrito, de hecho, al pie de un informe que Salvador había leído con aire resignado. Un final que no había sido el que había soñado de niño, anhelado de adolescente, o dibujado como castillos en el aire cuando bebía los vientos por Maite.

Un final que empezó a escribir esa mañana, cuando sacó una camiseta de una bolsa de plástico y se la probó.

Al mirarse al espejo, le pareció la mejor broma del mundo.

Si hubiera sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, quizá se le habría borrado la sonrisa.

Pero no habría querido cambiar nada. Ni una sola de sus decisiones fortuitas, ni uno de sus bruscos cambios de dirección. No habría deseado dar marcha atrás y deshacer aquel largo camino, construido a base de conversaciones, bromas y sándwiches abiertos en la mesa de la cafetería.

Era lo que Ernesto había intuido y Salvador aceptado. Que aunque hubiera sido perfectamente consciente de su destino, Julián no habría aceptado dar un paso atrás; precipitándose de cabeza, salvaje y kamikaze, hacia la fatal línea escrita en el fondo del informe.


	35. 34

Siempre recordaría detalles de ese día, como que volvieron a ver a Amelia, que él llevaba una cazadora cerrada sobre la camiseta, y que Alonso estaba nervioso porque ya le habían comunicado fecha y hora para demostrar sus conocimientos sobre el presente. Recordaría un breve viaje en ascensor, una conversación de fondo a la que ni siquiera se unió, y la sensación de volver al despacho del jefe para recibir una nueva misión tras su mes de _descanso._

Posteriormente no sería capaz de reconstruir la conversación completa, aunque sí de recordar su propio terror cuando Salvador les informó de lo que tenían que hacer.

Y de repente se encontró allí. Mirando las montañas cercanas, pisando la llanura inmensa, sudando bajo el cielo infinito y el sol ardiente.

\- En un lugar de la Mancha de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme...

Amelia bufó.

\- No sé por qué, sabía que ibas a hacer esa broma.

Julián sonrió. Una proeza, porque le picaba el incómodo disfraz, amén de la roña que le cubría la piel del rostro y los brazos. Se apoyó en el bastón, esperando a que Amelia desplegara el mapa y encendiera el localizador GPS.

Formaban una curiosa pareja, él de aquella guisa y ella con un elegante traje de falda y chaqueta.

\- Según esto, estamos a menos de un kilómetro.

\- Yo no veo nada.

\- Los verás en cuanto te acerques. Además, si los cálculos no fallan -consultó su reloj- en estos momentos el ejército estará intentando abrirse paso.

Julián cerró los ojos. Suspiró.

\- Digo yo que ya podría haberse puesto malo otro día, el puto pastor de los cojones.

\- Las indigestiones son imprevisibles, no te digo ya en la Edad Media -contestó Amelia tranquilamente-. Comprueba que el micro y la cámara funcionan.

Hizo lo que le ordenaba mientras ella instalaba su portátil en mitad de la llanura medieval. La cámara disimulada en sus ropas transmitía nítidamente en alta resolución. El diminuto auricular en el interior del pabellón de su oreja emitió un ruido de estática cuando Amelia empezó a transmitir.

\- Recuerda. Pase lo que pase, no te pongas nervioso.

\- Es muy fácil decir cuando no eres tú a la que van a cortar el cuello.

Sentada pulcramente sobre una manta de picnic, y con el portátil en las rodillas, Amelia levantó la cabeza. Enarcó suavemente una ceja, y a Julián le pareció que su voz mudaba de tono al contestar.

\- No te van a cortar nada. Alonso no lo permitiría.

Hubo una mirada larga y fija, que dejó clavado a Julián.

Apartaron los ojos casi a la vez. Él, en dirección a su destino. Ella, hacia la pantalla del portátil.

\- Vete.

Julián miró a las montañas.

Le pareció escuchar un sonido lejano, un fragor de voces que le puso los pelos de punta. Tuvo que tragar saliva, agarrándose con fuerza al cayado, antes de dar el primer paso.

Empezó a caminar sin mirar atrás.


	36. 35

Sí se acordaría para siempre, y perfectamente, del momento en el que al fin vio a aquellos hombres.

Y más aún del momento en el que _ellos_ le vieron a él.

\- Tranquilo -una voz surgió en su oreja; imaginó a Amelia un kilómetro al norte, contemplando en la pantalla de su ordenador cómo un puñado de caballeros armados hasta los dientes se dirigía en línea recta hacia él-. Cíñete a la historia. Y cuidado con el lenguaje.

Reprimió un suspiro.

\- ¿Quién sois?

Le alivió, al menos, poder entenderles. Alzó las manos, en un signo de inocencia universal que pervivía a través de los tiempos, mirando un instante a los ojos del caballero que le había interpelado.

\- Un cristiano, señor -intentó impregnar su tono de voz de toda la candidez que pudo reunir-. Quisiera ver al rey, señor.

Sintió, más que vio, la mirada de aquel caballero recorrerle de arriba abajo, con desprecio. Y fue consciente de cuán frágil era su vida, como la de cualquier persona sencilla de la época. Qué fácil sería para aquel tipo matarle, sin tener que ofrecer disculpas ni explicaciones.

\- Soy pastor. Conozco estas montañas -respuestas cortas y sencillas, había indicado Amelia-. Puedo llevaros al otro lado.

Percibió la inmediata conmoción que produjeron sus palabras.

\- No puedes ayudarnos a cruzar el paso -replicó bruscamente otro de los soldados-. Los agarenos lo tienen bien vigilado.

\- Hay otro paso. Yo he cruzado por ahí con mis animales más de una vez. Puedo guiaros, si queréis.

Mantenía la mirada baja, los ojos clavados en la cruz roja que adornaba el pecho de aquel hombre. Probablemente se perdió algún diálogo silencioso de cuyo resultado sólo se enteró cuando alguien le agarró bruscamente del hombro.

\- Llevémosle al alférez -sin ningún miramiento, empezaron a arrastrarle tras ellos-. Si nos haces perder el tiempo, morirás.

Julián no lo dudaba.

Le temblaban las rodillas al entrar en el campamento. Todos se giraban al verle pasar, aunque resultaba difícil distinguir las expresiones de aquella gente bajo el casco y la armadura. También era imposible ignorar el olor que despedía aquella masa humana, la suciedad, y la sangre que adornaba orgullosamente algunas vestimentas. Era incapaz de no sentirse entre aterrado y horrorizado por esa gente que le rodeaba, y le pareció imposible imaginarse viviendo para siempre en un siglo que no fuera suyo.

Justo en ese momento, vio a Alonso.

No le habría reconocido si no le hubiera visto ya camuflado, antes de iniciar la misión. De alguna forma se las había apañado para mezclarse entre un puñado de hombres de aspecto fiero. Cruzaron la mirada solo un instante.

Después, alguien le empujó.

Se encontró mirando a los ojos de otro hombre, que le observaba con cansancio, sujetando el casco en la mano. Incluso a él le resultó evidente, por sus ropas y por su porte, que se trataba de alguien importante.

\- ¿Sois vos el pastor?

Aquella gente no perdía el tiempo en charlas, supuso Julián.

\- Sí, mi señor.

\- ¿Vuestro nombre?

\- Martín, señor -escuchó un murmullo dentro de su oreja; podría haber sido la voz de su conciencia, pero era Amelia, corrigiéndole-. Me llaman Martín Alhaja.

\- ¿Es cierto que sabéis cómo cruzar el paso?

El hombre se había quitado la cofia protectora que le cubría la cabeza, y se rascaba el pelo corto con una mueca de fastidio. Julián imaginó lo que sería disfrutar del sol de julio cociéndose bajo todas las capas de metal que los caballeros llevaban encima.

Asintió, con la misma expresión -o eso esperaba- de un pobre pastor ignorante temeroso de Dios, del rey y de los nobles acostumbrados a hacer su santa voluntad.

\- Nos guiaréis a mí y a un grupo de vanguardia -ordenó, con un tono entre decidido y hastiado-. Comprobaremos si lo que decís es cierto.

\- ¿Y si no es cierto? -intervino uno de los caballeros que le acompañaba-. Podría ser una trampa.

Julián sintió esos ojos analíticos recorrerle una vez más. Finalmente, le vio encogerse de hombros.

\- Los agarenos nos cortan el paso. No nos quedan provisiones. Hemos perdido demasiados hombres -se encogió de hombros-. Ya sé que podría ser una trampa.

Nadie contestó.

Tranquilamente, aquel hombre se desentendió de Julián, colocándose de nuevo la cofia y subiéndose la protección de malla sobre la cabeza.

\- Pero si fuera verdad, podríamos encontrar la forma de cruzar al otro lado. Así que merece la pena arriesgarse, por Castilla -se encajó el casco-. Y por mi rey.


	37. 36

Su vida estaba a punto de cambiar, sí; pero si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento, Julián habría afirmado que se sentía satisfecho con saber que iba a conservarla.

No lo tenía muy claro cuando le daban las instrucciones básicas para convertirse en el mítico pastor que había guiado a una coalición de los tres principales reinos ibéricos cristianos -Castilla, Aragón y Navarra- por un oculto paso de Sierra Morena en vísperas de la batalla de las Navas de Tolosa. No lo siguió teniendo claro cuando un puñado de soldados empezaron a seguirle a través de un sendero de pastores. Y ni siquiera empezó a confiar en sus propias opciones de supervivencia al comprobar que Alonso iba entre ellos, y que Amelia sabía lo que se hacía.

Julián seguía sus instrucciones mecánicamente, internándose casi a ciegas en el corazón de una sierra que no había pisado ni en su época. Rezaba para que la recepción GPS fuera más estable allí que en el presente, observando de reojo a los soldados que le acompañaban, resignados.

Más tarde, no sería capaz de recordar cuánto tiempo pasó caminando por el sendero. Realmente, tampoco se dio cuenta del momento en el que llegó al otro lado hasta que los guerreros que le seguían se detuvieron en seco.

\- Lo ha conseguido -murmuró alguien.

Julián miró al frente, y vio un ancho horizonte que se abría frente a él. Miró atrás, y vio a los soldados quedarse boquiabiertos a medida que salvaban la última pendiente; algunos se hincaron de rodillas para dar gracias, otros estallaron de júbilo y todos suspiraron con alivio.

Y él parpadeó, dolorosamente consciente del silencio dentro de su pabellón auricular. Hasta que le sacudieron del hombro.

\- Tenemos que irnos ya.

Estaba tan absorto en la contemplación de aquella cohorte de fieros guerreros absolutamente emocionados, que Alonso tuvo que repetírselo dos veces, arrastrándole hasta confundirse en la riada de soldados que aún iban llegando, apresurando el paso. De repente su amigo torció el rumbo y todo desapareció; la hierba bajo las botas, la picazón del sol de julio y los gritos de éxtasis del pequeño ejército. Tuvo que aspirar una bocanada de aire frío y ligeramente húmedo para darse cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en el Ministerio.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Se sentía vagamente aturdido, y el contraste entre la luminosidad del día y la penumbra del pasillo apenas le permitía distinguir la silueta de Alonso.

\- Una puerta portátil. Otro funcionario la dejó allí antes -le rozó el codo, tirando suavemente para que le siguiera.

\- ¿No es demasiado obvio? Hemos desaparecido de la nada.

\- En realidad _habéis_ desaparecido de la nada. De mí nadie se acordará -se encogió de hombros-. Y no os preocupéis, el funcionario sugerirá que sois un enviado de Dios, algún santo, y todos le creerán. Dijo Salvador que ese truco nunca falla.

\- ¿Y Amelia?

\- Ella cruzó por la puerta principal en cuanto vio que habíamos llegado. Era demasiado peligroso que estuviera allí, a la vista de cualquier partida de rezagados -empujó una puerta con el hombro, tirando de nuevo de él-. Vamos a recuperar nuestros ropajes para que pueda quitarme esto. Me estoy asfixiando.

Julián miró a su alrededor, reconociendo el amplio vestidor donde se colocaban las vestimentas de distintas épocas. Su propia taquilla le esperaba entreabierta. Alonso ya se estaba despojando entre gruñidos de la pesada cota de malla; se giró al escuchar a su compañero caer a plomo sobre uno de los alargados bancos.

\- Lo habéis hecho bien -le contempló un instante con expresión indescifrable. Meneó la cabeza, deshaciéndose del resto de la cota de malla, que cayó con pesadez al suelo-. Dejadme.

Alonso se acercó, y sólo cuando le agarró de las muñecas percibió Julián su propio temblor, que le sacudía de la cabeza a los pies. También se dio cuenta de que estaba jadeando, y de que un sudor frío, muy distinto al provocado por el calor del verano de 1212, le estaba empapando la espalda.

\- Tranquilizaos -agachado frente a él, el soldado le hablaba con suavidad-. No habéis corrido ningún peligro. Yo llevaba una pistola disimulada bajo la capa.

Julián encajó la revelación con una negación de cabeza.

\- No es eso.

\- Entiendo que impresione encontrarse rodeado de un ejército de caballeros medievales -Alonso se incorporó un poco para poder abrirle el cuello de la basta camisa de pastor, casi rasgándola-. Y la preparación no ha sido la adecuada, pero todo ha salido bien.

Posó durante un instante la mano en su hombro. Después, se alejó.

\- ¿Quién era ese hombre?

\- ¿Qué hombre?

\- El hombre con el que he hablado.

Alonso se había sentado en un banco, bajándose las calzas de caballero.

\- Ah. El alférez real. La mano derecha del rey, como diríais por aquí.

\- Me ha recordado un poco a ti -el soldado detuvo sus movimientos. Julián siguió hablando, sin pensar-. Los caballeros que han venido con nosotros también. Todos sabían que podía ser una trampa, pero se han arriesgado. Yo les podría haber llevado a los pies mismo del campamento enemigo, pero me han seguido. Cuando hemos llegado al final... Se han quedado flipados, porque en el fondo era lo que esperaban, que fuera una trampa. Eso es lo que me ha impresionado. Que estaban dispuestos a morir por esa pequeña posibilidad -se quedó mirando a Alonso, con los ojos casi desorbitados. Expulsó el aire de golpe-. Por su reino y por su rey.

Siguió un silencio espeso.

Que rompió Alonso al moverse, instantes más tarde, haciendo crujir la cota de malla bajo sus pies.

\- Esos hombres estaban perdidos, Julián. No podían seguir adelante, no podían quedarse quietos sin morir de hambre y no podían retirarse sin exponerse a un ataque. En el fondo era la única salida que les quedaba.

Frunció el ceño a medida que hablaba, como si no admitiese réplica a su explicación. Así que Julián aceptó con un asentimiento, arrancándose de un tirón la larga y holgada camisa. Se puso de pie, dando la espalda a Alonso mientras se dirigía hacia los lavabos. Metió la cabeza bajo el grifo y dejó correr el chorro, frotándose la suciedad del rostro.

Durante un par de minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Entonces se incorporó bruscamente, girando el cuello hacia Alonso con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del grifo.

\- ¿Para ti también es la única salida que te queda?

Alonso ya se había despojado de todos los atributos de caballero medieval, y le devolvió la mirada, con los pantalones a medio abrochar.

Pero no contestó.

\- Porque a veces me sorprende un poco que estés dispuesto a dar el paso de abandonar tu siglo, no sé. Cuando he visto a esos tíos hoy me he dado cuenta de que tú no eras muy distinto a ellos. Yo no me veo allí y tampoco les vería a ellos aquí. Vosotros, que daríais la vida por un rey, en una época donde la mitad de la gente vendería hasta a su madre... No te lo tomes a mal, pero a ratos no sé cómo vas a encajar.

Se apartó del lavabo, dirigiéndose a su taquilla. Sacó una toalla en la que enterró la cabeza, frotándose a conciencia.

\- Ya sé que para ti está todo muy jodido en tu siglo, pero incluso con todo lo que me has contado, me extraña que alguien como tú no prefiera quedarse allí aunque sea escondiéndose bajo una piedra -dejó la toalla, buscando a tientas su camiseta-. Si te digo la verdad, me gustaría pensar que lo haces un poco por mí.

Se volvió hacia él al tiempo que se enfundaba la camiseta, tirando del borde.

Tuvo tiempo de ver cómo la expresión de Alonso cambiaba, cómo abría de par en par los ojos y entreabría los labios.

Julián se quedó sorprendido un momento. Después, siguió la dirección de su mirada y esbozó una sonrisa cansada. Recordando, como si le hubiera ocurrido a otra persona en un momento muy lejano, lo gracioso que le había parecido comprarse esa camiseta y seguir vacilándole un poco más a su compañero.

\- La pillé el otro día por Internet, ¿a que mola? -la verdad es que llegado el momento no tenía ganas de burlarse de nadie, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros-. También te he comprado una a ti, aunque no sé si la talla...

Alonso se puso en pie.

Casi se enredó en la cota de malla, y golpeó el banco en un intento de desembarazarse de ella. Julián le escuchó jurar, pero antes de que pudiera reírse dos manos como garras se habían posado sobre sus hombros, aprisionándole.

Le estaba mirando la camiseta. Julián también bajó la barbilla, contemplando el círculo con la bandera de los Tercios de Flandes y uno de sus lemas bordeándolo - _España mi natura. Italia mi ventura. Flandes mi sepultura-_ preguntándose si no se había excedido, y Alonso no consideraría gracioso, sino insultante, que un patán como él estuviera luciendo los símbolos por los que había peleado en el campo de batalla.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que le estaba besando.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar el movimiento y alzar la cabeza; su visión se emborronó, los labios de Alonso chocaron contra los suyos y el mundo entero volvió a tambalearse. Una de las manos del soldado reptó hacia su nuca y le agarró con fuerza. La otra seguía en su hombro. Impidiéndole moverse.

Julián había imaginado alguna vez cómo, quién y dónde daría el paso, pero la verdad es que nunca habría esperado que fuera así, medio desnudos, en pleno Ministerio. Y mucho menos que fuera el contenido tercio quien iniciara un beso apasionado, casi salvaje; un beso que a los pocos segundos, antes de que su compañero tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, finalizó cuando se separó bruscamente.

La cabeza de Julián chocó contra la puerta de la taquilla en un gesto de frustración.

\- No me jodas. Si me vas a decir que ha sido un error, te parto la puta cara.

Alonso arqueó las cejas.

\- No ha sido un error -replicó, flemático y honrado-. Pero me he dejado llevar y no estamos en el mejor lugar para dar rienda suelta a los _instintos._

La forma en la que pronunció la palabra hizo estremecerse a Julián.

\- Ah, bien -tuvo que sacar a relucir su mordaz lengua, sólo para disimular -. Pues podías haberlo pensado antes, porque ahora nos queda ir a presentar el informe y a contarle nuestras penas al jefe.

\- Seguro que podremos esperar como dos hombres adultos.

Julián gruñó para no admitir que, adulto o no, estaba deseando agarrarle del cuello y ser él quien le besara.

\- Espero que no seas siempre tan oportuno y que no te dé por follarme en el despacho de Salvador, o algo así.

Si había esperado escandalizar al tercio, se llevó un chasco cuando éste negó, vehemente, con la cabeza.

\- No, hay mejores lugares para eso -fue él el sorprendido cuando Alonso apoyó una mano en el frontal de su camiseta, acariciando con cariño el escudo antes de empujarle suavemente contra la taquilla-. Es por ti, Julián. En realidad sí que es por ti. Y no un poco, sino bastante.

La mano subió hasta su mejilla. Esta vez, Julián vio venir el beso. Se lo devolvió, contando un par de segundos antes de obligarse a separarse.

\- Por ti y todo lo que has hecho por entenderme -remachó, dirigiendo una última mirada de cariño a la bandera en su camiseta-. Termina de vestirte y vayamos a buscar a Amelia.

Se dio la vuelta y buscó su propia camiseta, estoico y contenido como el soldado que era.

Julián cerró los ojos.

Su vida acababa de cambiar para siempre, pero él no fue consciente. No aún. No mientras suspiraba y se preguntaba cómo iba a fingir que no ocurría nada frente a los demás. No cuando se dio la vuelta para evitar mirar a Alonso.

Ni cuando abrió la taquilla y se contempló en el espejo del fondo, leyendo una vez más, circundando la bandera con la cruz de Borgoña, aquel lema que sonaba a profecía.


	38. 37

Se maravillará, más adelante, de la tranquilidad con la que Alonso y él abandonaron la sede del Ministerio, enfilando un camino sobre el que no hubo dudas ni consultas. Las calles conocidas, la habitual línea de metro; hombro con hombro en asientos contiguos, sin apenas mirarse ni hablar.

En ese momento no pensó en nada de eso, ni advirtió la apabullante seguridad de su compañero cuando abría la puerta del piso. El cansancio le pesaba en los huesos, y sólo los nervios habían evitado que se quedara dormido durante el trayecto. Suspiró de alivio al entrar en casa, dejando la chaqueta sobre el respaldo de una silla mientras se frotaba las sienes.

\- Vaya día más largo.

\- Tampoco ha sido para tanto.

\- Ya, a lo mejor tú estás acostumbrado a estar en mitad de un grupo de chalados armados hasta…

La protesta, que nunca tuvo demasiada fuerza, se desvaneció en cuanto la mano de Alonso se posó sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Seguimos?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que si seguimos con lo que estábamos haciendo –aclaró Alonso, con rostro sorprendentemente serio-. No hace falta que estemos un rato hablando de banalidades y fingiendo que no sabemos lo que queremos como suele ocurrir en vuestras… como se dice… ah, películas –hizo una pausa-. ¿Verdad?

Julián arqueó las cejas.

\- Yo alucino contigo, tío.

Sólo por un instante, Alonso se mostró dubitativo, arrugando la frente.

\- ¿Eso es bueno o malo?

Estuvo a punto de contestar. _Mitad y mitad,_ pensó. Porque su naturalidad no dejaba de ser chocante; una mentalidad cinco siglos más arcaica y ahí estaba, dándole lecciones de franqueza al mismísimo rey de la desvergüenza. Estuvo a punto de responder y de explicarle que había esperado algo más de titubeo por su parte. Nervios, incluso. Indecisión.

Acabó tragándose sus palabras.

A fin de cuentas, estaba cansado.

\- Vamos a dejarnos de mariconadas.

Tiró del brazo de Alonso. No se resistió. Empezaron a besarse allí, en el umbral del salón. Al principio, sin apenas tocarse, tanteándose; después, agarrándose mutuamente, crispando las manos en torno a los bordes de la ropa del otro.

Julián aún no se lo creía. Había algo en la escena que tenía un aire irreal, y no se trataba tan sólo de estar liándose con un soldado del Imperio. Su mente se resistía a dejarse llevar como el resto de su cuerpo, convencido de que en cualquier momento algo les haría volver a la realidad. A demostrarles que no podía ser tan fácil como parecía.

\- Espera –abrió los ojos cuando Alonso le apartó con suavidad-. Déjame que me quite esto.

 _Esto_ era su chaqueta de cuero, que aún llevaba puesta. Y Julián le ayudó a quitársela con tal celeridad que se raspó con una de las cremalleras.

Volvieron a besarse, y esta vez Alonso le agarraba con fuerza de la nuca, empujándole y trastabillando durante un momento con sus piernas. Julián extendió un brazo para buscar apoyo, encontrando el respaldo del sofá. Reculó a tientas, arrastrando a Alonso con él. A esas alturas, los besos eran más profundos, las manos empezaban a aventurarse más allá y ambos respiraban entre jadeos.

Se separaron un momento, mirándose a los ojos. Nuevamente no hubo preguntas, ni charla intrascendente. Sólo un breve silencio cargado de mutua comprensión. Con tan solo una mirada, los dos entendieron hasta dónde podían llegar. Lanzándose de nuevo al ataque.

\- Espera –en un supremo esfuerzo, Julián le obligó a darse la vuelta, rodeando el sofá hasta poder dejar caer su peso a plomo en él-. Ven.

Alonso apoyó una rodilla, las manos en sus hombros. Fue Julián quien le buscó la boca. El soldado se dejó besar sin disimular la impaciencia al echar su peso sobre él, obligando a su compañero a tumbarse sobre su espalda. Gruñó, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

Julián no disimuló una sonrisa al cazar un gesto de frustración, bajando la mirada.

\- ¿Te echo una mano? –preguntó, con inocencia.

\- No se te ocurra burlarte.

\- Venga. Si te abro las cervezas y los sándwiches, también te puedo abrir la bragueta. Digo yo.

Alonso se quedó paralizado, y por primera vez asemejó a un hombre de su siglo al mascullar un asentimiento en tono avergonzado. No es que hiciera falta, porque Julián ya estaba allí. Un instante más tarde, ya había metido la mano dentro. Volvió a sonreír al escuchar sisear a su compañero.

\- Vaya.

Si el soldado captó la burla, no le hizo el más mínimo caso. Apoyó de nuevo su cuerpo en él, besándole con aire hambriento. Su propia mano apareció sobre la ingle del otro hombre, tirando de la recia tela del vaquero en una muda petición.

Julián utilizó la mano libre. Cuando hubo liberado el botón, Alonso se la apartó sin miramientos.

Emitieron un gemido ahogado al unísono.

Se miraron a los ojos de nuevo –un segundo, fijamente, sin parpadear- antes de empezar.

Julián había pensado que sería raro.

No lo fue.

Alonso apoyándose completamente en Julián. Julián colando, a duras penas, la mano entre sus cuerpos. Besándose, tocándose, rozándose, moviéndose, luchando por aire y espacio. Embistiendo contra la mano del otro, jadeando primero, gimiendo después, enterrando la nariz en el cuello del compañero. Llevándose hasta el límite, sujetándose en el paroxismo y relajándose, finalmente, en un enredo de manos y piernas, pero sin consentir en separarse.

Y, todo ello, completamente seguros de lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando recuperó el resuello, Julián le besó donde alcanzaba, bajo la barbilla.

Alonso le acariciaba el estómago, mirando, pensativo, su camiseta.

No hubo dudas entonces y no las hubo después, cuando se levantaron del sofá para adecentarse un poco.

Quizá por ello Julián se preguntó, por primera vez, si en realidad no habían estado siempre –a través de los siglos, las bifurcaciones del destino y los caminos tortuosos de las propias decisiones- destinados a encontrarse.


	39. 38

Pese a todo, Julián seguía siendo un hombre de su siglo.

Si le hubiera preguntado a Alonso, le habría contestado que estaba satisfecho, tranquilo y en paz. Que no tenía las más mínimas dudas morales acerca de lo que estaban haciendo. Y tampoco religiosas; tanto salto temporal había difuminado un tanto sus creencias, y en cualquier caso era algo que había meditado. Si tras morir tenían que juzgarle, estaba dispuesto a afrontar cualquier delito que se le imputara; desde matar a sangre fría a un hombre, hasta acostarse con otro.

No pensaba en el mañana ni en el futuro. Un habitante de su siglo raramente lo hacía, a no ser que pudiera permitirse el lujo de tener todas sus necesidades cubiertas. Alonso había vivido en el presente; en la lanza enemiga que desviaba, en la bala que conseguía esquivar, en la comida que le permitiría seguir vivo un día más. Cada día era un combate; uno en el que no merecía la pena pensar hasta que llegaba el momento de levantarse por la mañana y calzarse las botas.

\- ¿Por qué me miras de reojo todo el rato?

El soldado ni siquiera había levantado la cabeza de su libro. Julián se quedó paralizado, entre el salón y la cocina.

\- No te miro de reojo.

\- Por favor. En mi época no puedes estar en una taberna sin estar constantemente controlando a la gente de tu alrededor –alzó la vista, esbozando una media sonrisa por debajo del bigote-. Al menos si aspiras a no acabar con un palmo de acero clavado en tu espalda.

Julián se llenó los pulmones de aire, muy lentamente.

Era una perezosa mañana de domingo y Alonso tenía su famoso examen un par de días más tarde.

\- Espera, no me lo digas –el soldado le detuvo con un ademán, empezando a pasar páginas del manual con una intensa expresión de concentración-. Estaba por aquí.

\- ¿El qué? –balbuceó Julián, confuso.

\- El capítulo dedicado a las relaciones personales.

\- Vamos, no me jodas.

Cruzaron una mirada, perpleja por ambas partes.

\- No os lo toméis a broma –cambió de tratamiento sin darse cuenta-. Ya os expliqué un día que para mí era muy distinto. Mi relación con mi esposa era diferente a la que teníais vos con la vuestra –se detuvo un momento-. Nuestra idea del amor no es la misma.

La sorpresa desapareció del rostro de Julián, que endureció las mandíbulas.

\- Ya lo sé.

Recordaba perfectamente aquella conversación, y cómo Alonso le había explicado que, en su caso, el afecto nacía de la necesidad y la dependencia mutua. En aquel instante le había parecido una idea horrible.

Algo debió leer Alonso en su rostro, porque se dedicó a examinarle clínicamente durante un rato antes de volver a enterrar la nariz en el libro.

\- Este capítulo describe la forma en la que os relacionáis. Qué es aceptable en una relación de amistad, qué se puede esperar de una pareja y qué compromisos se adquieren en todos los casos. Huelga que os diga, amigo mío, que para nosotros era todo mucho más sencillo.

\- Bueno, hasta ahora no he visto que tuvieras muchos problemas en _relacionarte._

No pudo evitar el tono mordaz. Pero, cuando Alonso alzó de nuevo la cabeza, le mostraba una sonrisa que no supo calificar.

\- Es que tú lo haces todo mucho más sencillo.

Toda la incipiente irritación de Julián se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

\- No sé si es un halago o una forma sutil de decir que soy un simple.

\- A mí me gusta la gente simple. Yo lo soy. La gente simple es honrada y pelea de frente –cerró con un golpe seco la tapa del libro-. Aunque me parece que tú eres un poco más complicado que yo, Julián.

\- Sí, tanto como el mecanismo de un chupete.

No tenía muy claro que Alonso supiera lo que era un chupete, pero el tercio volvió a sonreír de refilón.

\- Según lo que he leído, y discúlpame si me equivoco, creo que me miras así porque estás esperando que en cualquier momento me arrepienta de lo que he hecho, me levante y me vaya.

No fue una acusación; la curiosidad impregnaba su voz.

Un silencio denso siguió a sus palabras, mientras Julián intentaba obligar a su cerebro a formar una respuesta comprensible para toda persona de la Edad Moderna en adelante.

\- No es exactamente así –claudicó-. En realidad estoy esperando a que te levantes, me pegues una somanta de hostias y te vayas.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacer eso?

\- No sé, porque es lo que se hace, ¿no? Un calentón con tu colega, llevas tiempo sin comerte un rosco, te lías la manta a la cabeza y después de un polvo o dos te preguntas qué coño estás haciendo. Qué cojones haces tocándosela a otro tío si tú eres un machote, si tú nunca has sido marica. Y claro, la culpa es del otro, que sí que lo es. Te engañó, el muy mariconazo, así que amenazas con partirle la boca y no le vuelves a hablar en la vida y te follas a cuanta mujer se ponga a tu alcance para olvidar que hubo un día en el que te enrollaste con un amigo y te gustó.

Alonso parpadeó.

\- Ya veo.

Julián tenía la boca seca tras la parrafada. Esperaba que a la observación siga una larga batería inacabable de preguntas. Pero no fue así. El soldado ladeó la cabeza, frunciendo los labios con aire reprobador.

\- Así que esperas que yo también huya –añadió, en tono suave, segundos después.

Julián no sabía exactamente lo que esperaba.

La noche anterior estaba perfectamente seguro de lo que sentía él y de lo que pensaba Alonso. Y, de alguna forma, lo seguía estando. Pero él era un hombre de su siglo. Un hombre incapaz de ver la vida desde el prisma sencillo de Alonso; un hombre que necesitaba preguntarse el por qué, el cómo, y el qué pasará.

\- Perdona si te ofende. Pero para muchos sería lo más normal, ya sabes. Salir corriendo y si te he visto, no me acuerdo.

Le sorprendió ver a su amigo cabecear.

\- Es verdad, huir sería lo más normal –de repente se levantó, con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo fibroso, endurecido en decenas de campos de batalla-. Pero yo soy un tercio español.

Sintió un extraño y ridículo alivio cuando Alonso le besó. Un alivio que intentó bloquear sin éxito, porque se vio sepultado por docenas de sensaciones aún más ridículas y catastróficas para su autoestima de hombre adulto.

Pensó en no devolverle el beso para hacerse el digno. Pero lo pensó después de hacerlo. Y total. Qué más daba.

\- Alonso.

\- ¿Hum?

\- Yo te aprecio, pero tienes que dejar de ver Alatriste en bucle.


	40. 39

Abrió los ojos.

Normalmente, su cerebro tardaba varios segundos en olvidar el sueño y conectarle con la realidad. Pero aquella mañana, como las anteriores, se despertó extrañamente despejado. Siendo consciente, desde el primer instante, de quién era y dónde estaba.

Y _qué_ era ese peso que notaba en el colchón, a su lado.

Julián era consciente de llevar un par de días siendo un estereotipo viviente, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía cierto mérito, teniendo en cuenta que Alonso se comportaba con una naturalidad irreal. Apenas había parpadeado cuando Julián, torpemente, insinuó la primera noche que durmiera en su cama. No parecía sentir incomodidad alguna al acostarse a su lado, quedándose dormido de inmediato. Se comportaba como si llevara toda la vida allí.

Y, al contrario que Julián, no se quedaba diez minutos dudando cada vez que quería acercarse a él.

No habían vuelto a repetir su escena calenturienta sobre el sofá. No se habían pegado como babosas adolescentes. Habían compartido unos cuantos besos y alguna caricia, obviamente, casi todos iniciados por Alonso y en el momento preciso. Como un recordatorio del paso que habían dado.

No es que Julián necesitara mucho más. No _aún._

Por eso prefería esperar y observar.

Miró el reloj.

\- Alonso, arriba.

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a la forma de despertar de Alonso; un instante estaba dormido, y al siguiente no sólo había abierto los ojos, sino que ya estaba en pie y alerta. Listo para lo que se le viniera encima.

\- Buenos días –masculló, bajando la vista hacia Julián.

Julián se incorporó, pesadamente.

\- Buenos días. Ve a ducharte mientras preparo el desayuno.

Alonso asintió.

Julián escuchó cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de baño, y se quedó un momento observando las prendas recién planchadas que pendían de una percha colgada en la puerta del armario. Amelia y él habían pasado un buen rato discutiendo qué ropa debía ponerse para causar buena impresión a los examinadores del Ministerio. Nada de su época, obviamente, pero tampoco algo demasiado moderno que le hiciera parecer un fantoche.

\- Tiene que ser algo que encaje con él y que a su vez encaje en este siglo –le había explicado Amelia.

Se dio la vuelta, sonriendo para sí mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Ya tenía el café listo cuando apareció Alonso.

\- Anda, te has peinado y todo.

\- ¿Voy bien?

Aún sentado en la mesa, Julián alzó la mirada, efectuando un rápido repaso visual antes de asentir en silencio. Amelia y él habían optado por reforzar su apariencia de motero un tanto entrado en años: vaqueros sencillos, pero limpios, y una camiseta discreta con el logo de un grupo de rock. Iba bien, claro que sí. _Demasiado_ bien, en su opinión.

\- Queda un rato para irnos –informó, mientras le veía verter café en una taza-. Puedes repasar un poco.

\- ¿Repasar? ¿Para qué? –sacudió la cabeza, tomando asiento frente a él-. He hecho todo lo que he podido, así que sólo me queda afrontar lo que el destino me depare en esta dura jornada.

\- En otras palabras, estás hasta los huevos del librito.

Alonso suspiró.

\- Prefiero morir en Flandes que volver a estudiar los ancestros del tal Paquirrín.

Julián se echó a reír, levantándose de la silla. Seguía riéndose mientras dejaba la taza en el fregadero, pero borró la sonrisa en cuanto salió de la cocina.

Al contrario que Alonso, él _sí_ estaba nervioso.

Se vistió en silencio, agarró la cartera y el móvil. Estaba comprobando que el abono del metro estuviera en su sitio, cuando su compañero apareció en el salón.

\- ¿Estás listo?

\- Sí.

Se dirigía a por su chaqueta, pero una mano le agarró de la muñeca, parándole en seco.

\- Eh –Alonso se le acercó, desconcertantemente sereno-. Pase lo que pase hoy, amigo mío, tú y yo lo hemos intentado hasta el final. Con valor y con honor.

\- Por Dios, deja ya de ponerte intensito y mueve el cu…

El soldado tiró de él y le enredó en un beso breve, pero profundo, que casi – _casi-_ hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Sus manos bajaron rápidamente por su espalda y se quedaron allí un instante, apretándole con aire posesivo contra su cuerpo.

Le soltó de inmediato.

\- Venga, vamos.

Se alejó de él, dirigiéndose al perchero, donde cogió su chaqueta de cuero. Julián le observó fijamente mientras se la enfundaba, comprobando a su vez que su propia cartera, el móvil del trabajo y las llaves de la moto estuvieran en su sitio. Al alzar la cabeza, sus ojos se cruzaron con los del enfermero.

\- ¿Julián? Que vamos a llegar tarde, hombre de Dios.

Julián bufó, cogió las llaves de casa y salió tras él.

 


	41. 40

Había acompañado a Alonso al lugar del examen: un despacho al fondo de un recóndito pasillo, no lejos de la biblioteca del Ministerio. Frente a la puerta, cerrada a cal y canto, ya esperaban media docena de candidatos de diferentes épocas.

Alonso pidió la vez y un hombre de piel aceitunada -que se retocaba nerviosamente los pliegues de la toga-, le informó de que él era el último.

Julián se despidió de él con una palmada en la espalda.

\- Buena suerte y demuestra todo lo que has aprendido.

\- Vive Dios que sí.

Dos horas después, cuando estaba ayudando a Amelia a falsificar un documento de un tal Constantino que otro agente del Ministerio había mandado sin querer a la trituradora –Julián estaba demasiado distraído para entender por qué era tan importante una simple donación de tierras- un ordenanza tocó a la puerta para convocarle al despacho de Salvador.

Suspiró.

\- Espérate que Alonsito no haya pedido permiso para traerse la pica reglamentaria al siglo XXI. O algo así.

Llegó rezongando para disimular que estaba muerto de miedo.

\- ¿Se puede?

\- Pase.

Salvador estaba sentado tras su escritorio. Alonso se hallaba cómodamente apoltronado en uno de los sillones. Julián buscó su mirada, pero la expresión del soldado no revelaba otra cosa salvo confusión.

\- Siéntese, haga el favor. Vamos a ver –el jefe tenía frente a él un fajo de impresos, que estudiaba atentamente-. ¿Sabe algo de los permisos de residencia permanentes o de larga duración?

\- ¿El qué?

Salvador dejó los papeles sobre la mesa, alzando la mirada hacia él.

Amagó una sonrisa.

\- Todo funcionario que desee trasladarse permanentemente al presente y que no haya nacido en los ciento cincuenta años anteriores a la fecha actual debe pasar un examen teórico y práctico que capacite sus conocimientos y habilidades para la vida diaria.

\- Eso ya lo sabemos.

\- Existen cuatro tipo de permisos: A, B, C, y D. El D es una prueba muy básica, para los funcionarios que por necesidades de su misión deban permanecer un tiempo aquí, y debe de ser renovado mes a mes con el apoyo de otro funcionario que ejerce como tutor. El C sería lo justo para sobrevivir con cierta holgura sin ayuda de nadie. Su duración es de un año.

Sus dos subordinados le miraban entre la expectación y la perplejidad; Julián podía jurar que estaba disfrutando de tenerles en vilo, pendientes de cada una de sus palabras.

\- El B es un permiso permanente que pone como única condición que el funcionario se mantenga en permanente contacto con el Ministerio. Con el tiempo, aquellos con permiso B pueden acceder al A, que no tiene ningún tipo de restricción y _nunca_ se concede de primeras a nadie nacido antes de la Revolución Francesa.

\- Vale, sí, muy bien organizado. ¿Nos va a decir de una vez si Alonso ha aprobado?

Salvador se tomó su tiempo en quitarse las gafas, observándolas al trasluz para asegurarse de que estuvieran limpias.

\- El señor Entrerríos ha superado con éxito las pruebas prácticas, que han consistido en conectar un móvil a una red wifi abierta y enviar un mensaje de WhatsApp, en elaborar un itinerario de un punto de la ciudad a otro utilizando las líneas de metro y cercanías y en comprar un envase de comida precocinada y calentarlo al microondas. No obstante –bajó las gafas- ha sido incapaz de abrir una lata de refresco.

Julián se removió, incómodo.

\- Bueno, tampoco se va a morir por beber agua del grifo.

Salvador le traspasó con su mirada penetrante.

\- En cualquier caso… -se puso de nuevo las gafas, ajustándolas parsimoniosamente sobre el puente de la nariz. Julián tuvo que agarrar los brazos del sillón para contener el impulso de levantarse y sacudirle del cuello- también ha contestado con éxito a las preguntas teóricas sobre normas de tráfico, funcionamiento básico de las instituciones españolas y cultura general. Y ha causado una gran impresión en la entrevista personal –su tono de voz dejó traslucir una chispa de admiración-. La verdad es que no esperábamos que un soldado de los Tercios supiera tanto sobre la Quinta del Buitre.

Alonso se encogió de hombros. Julián suspiró.

\- Con algo que se tiene que consolar por la pérdida del Imperio.

\- Ya –arqueó la ceja-. En fin, a lo que iba: Don Alonso de Entrerríos, el Ministerio del Tiempo ha considerado adecuado concederle un permiso del tipo B. Reciba mi más sincera enhorabuena.

Durante un momento, Julián y Alonso simplemente le miraron.

\- ¡Toma ya! –de repente, el enfermero alzó los brazos, saltando como un resorte de su asiento-. ¡Así se hace, Alonsito!

\- ¿En serio? –Alonso aún miraba perplejo a Salvador-. ¿He…?

\- ¡Pues claro que has aprobado! ¡Dame un abrazo, coño! –le obligó a ponerse en pie, propinándole una palmada tan fuerte que el soldado tuvo que apoyar una mano en el escritorio de Salvador-. No sabe usted lo que ha costado, todo el día con el puto librito para arriba y para abajo. Que menudo tostón, ¿eh? Que si la Constitución, que si la separación de poderes, que si así se firma una hipoteca. Coñazo.

Se sentó de nuevo, sonriendo.

La mirada de Salvador saltaba de su rostro desenfadado al de Alonso, aún entre aliviado y sorprendido.

\- Desde luego –masculló, lentamente- que tiene su mérito lo que ha conseguido con semejante ayuda.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- A nada, cosas mías –reordenó sus papeles-. Le sigo informando, señor Entrerríos. A lo largo del día le llevarán su permiso a su puesto de trabajo. Es un carné que siempre deberá llevar encima y mostrar a cualquier agente de la autoridad si se mete en problemas. Se le dará también un número de emergencia al que llamar en cualquier momento. Usted también deberá estar localizable, incluso aunque deje de trabajar para nosotros. ¿Qué más…? –Salvador frunció el ceño al infinito: Julián tuvo la repentina sensación de que estaba fingiendo. Sensación que se confirmaría instantes después, cuando la mirada del jefe se clavó en su rostro-. Ah, sí. ¿Debo solicitarle un alojamiento, o ya tiene dónde parar?

Su tono era abiertamente mordaz. Julián no movió un músculo.

\- ¿Por qué me lo pregunta a mí, y no a él?

\- Venga, Julián, no sea tonto y facilíteme un poco las cosas –su subordinado le miró en un silencio envarado. Salvador meneó imperceptiblemente la cabeza, dando su brazo a torcer-. Tengo entendido que está viviendo en su casa.

\- Sí, por motivos de…

\- Por los motivos que sean, está en su casa. En fin, pues si se harta de alojarle, me llama y me lo dice. Hay varios pisos vacíos y lo colocaríamos en un momento –hizo un ademán cansado, dando por finiquitado el tema-. ¿Alguna duda?

Alonso se aclaró la garganta.

\- Sí, señor. Con vuestro permiso… –empezó, con mucha humildad. Julián giró la cabeza, mirándole con las cejas arqueadas-. Me gustaría saber, si no es mucha molestia, cuándo sería posible que yo, bueno…

\- Si quiere conseguir el carnet de la moto, tiene que esperar un mes para que colemos sus datos en los registros de la DGT.

El rostro de Alonso se iluminó.

\- ¿Sólo un mes?

\- ¿De verdad le va a dejar conducir la moto? –interrumpió Julián, aún irritado- ¿No cree que Madrid ya es una ciudad lo suficientemente insegura?

Salvador le miró, dejando que la comisura de sus labios se curvara en una ladina sonrisa.

\- Anda, mira. Habló quien suele ir de paquete en el asiento de atrás.

Un eufórico Alonso y un muy escarmentado Julián no tardaron en abandonar su despacho.

Cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente, Salvador emitió un suspiro cansado, dejando de nuevo sus gafas a un lado, en la mesa.

Ernesto se materializó entre las sombras.

\- Qué interesante.

\- No me vaya a decir que me lo dijo, ¿eh? Porque no estoy para bromas.

\- No lo voy a hacer.

\- Vaya, gracias.

\- Pero fue _usted_ quien insistió en formar esa patrulla. _Usted_ quien, pese a todas _mis_ advertencias, dio el visto bueno –Ernesto rodeó la mesa, caminando lentamente. Los ojos del uno clavados en el otro-. Fue _usted_ quien desechó mis dudas y nos aseguró a todos que no había nada que temer, que _por supuesto_ que no había nada que temer. Que _qué peligro había_ en un viudo traumatizado, un soldado harto de recibir palos y una universitaria de clase alta enamorada platónicamente de Garcilaso…

\- De Lope. Era de Lope.

\- …que querría en su vida un compañero de inquietudes algo más elevadas que la de ese par de, y cito textualmente lo que usted dijo, mastuerzos.

Ernesto apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio.

Salvador cogió las gafas, apuntándole con ellas.

\- Para que conste, mastuerzo me sigue pareciendo la palabra más ajustada para…

\- _¿Has_ leído la transcripción de la entrevista personal a Alonso?

El jefe tragó saliva.

\- Por encima.

\- Échale otro vistazo.

Salvador obedeció, aparentemente contento de poder apartar los ojos del rostro acusador de Ernesto. Éste, a su vez, se incorporó, inspirando hondo. Acomodándose en uno de los sillones que Alonso y Julián habían dejado libres.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en aparente calma.

Hasta que Salvador prácticamente tiró el puñado de impresos encima de la mesa.

\- Vale, ya sabíamos que estaban liados…

\- Sí, pero han establecido unos lazos de afecto bastante más duraderos de lo que…

\- _Muy_ liados. Lo capto –se inclinó sobre la mesa, encarándole-. Y qué.

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio. Fijamente.

\- ¿Y qué? –repitió Ernesto, segundos más tarde.

\- Sí. Y qué. No es asunto nuestro.

\- Su formación…

\- Seguiremos adelante.

\- ¿Cómo la planeamos al principio? ¿Punto por punto?

Salvador no llegó a responder a la pregunta.

Lentamente se echó atrás en su sillón. Una de sus manos alcanzó el cajón del escritorio, sacando a tientas un cartapacio que dejó suavemente sobre la mesa.

La consabida foto de Julián les esperaba tras la tapa. Y el informe, prácticamente memorizado.

Incluyendo aquel apartado final –la fecha y circunstancias de su muerte- que, por muy fijamente que lo observaran, se resistía a cambiar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo calculas que llevas trabajando aquí, Ernesto?

Ernesto hizo un gesto vago.

\- Nunca me acuerdo de los años exactos. Los cambios de calendario, ya me entiendes.

\- ¿Y has sido capaz de responderte a _la_ pregunta?

No aclaró a qué pregunta se refería, porque era la que todos se acababan haciendo, tarde o temprano.

Ernesto extendió el brazo, dejando una mano sobre el antebrazo de Salvador.

Su rostro, resignado y sereno, reflejaba la única respuesta que él –de momento- conocía.

\- El tiempo es el que es.


	42. 41

Cuando salieron del Ministerio, el cielo de Madrid ya se tenía de rojo, en uno de esos atardeceres plenos de colores y texturas. Alonso se quedó mirando las nubes por encima de su cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Julián llamó su atención con una palmadita en el brazo.

\- ¿Vamos a tomar algo para celebrarlo?

\- Claro –el tercio sonrió-. Pero, por favor, nada de locales de ambiente esta vez.

Julián no le preguntó dónde había aprendido esa expresión. Lo que le sorprendía era otra cosa.

\- ¿Tanto te molestó que te llevara allí?

\- ¿Molestarme? No –Alonso le dirigió una mirada neutra antes de continuar-. Pero creo que no eres muy consciente de tu aspecto físico, y no quiero pasarme la noche presenciando cómo otros hombres te devoran con los ojos.

\- …¿Perdona?

\- Tuve que hacer huir a un par la otra vez. Nada serio. Pero prefiero ir a otro sitio, si no te importa. Las mujeres son menos descaradas.

\- Cómo se nota que has conocido a pocas en este siglo.

Pero seguía alucinando cuando se acomodaron en una mesa alejada de la barra de un bar, pidiendo un par de cañas que un camarero dejó descuidadamente frente a ellos. Alonso empezó a beber en silencio. Él tuvo que tomar un par de tragos antes de atreverse a abordar alguna de la media docena de preguntas que quería hacerle.

\- Oye –carraspeo-. ¿Seguro que no quieres irte a vivir solo? Por mí no lo hagas, ¿eh, Alonsito? Que puedo sobrevivir perfectamente sin ti.

Por el parpadeo de Alonso, debió sonar exactamente igual que había sonado en su cabeza: falso, hueco y ridículo.

Le escuchó suspirar.

\- Vamos a ver, ¿tú quieres que me vaya de tu casa?

Contestó prácticamente atropellándole, poniéndose aún más en evidencia.

\- No. Claro que no.

\- Bien. Y si yo quisiera irme, ya lo habría hecho –dio un trago-. ¿Por qué los de esta época tenéis que hacerlo todo tan difícil?

\- ¿Difícil?

\- Hacéis preguntas cuyas respuestas ya conocéis. Intentáis dar nombre a todo, aunque no sirva de nada, aunque sean cosas que simplemente están ahí –sus ojos se clavaron en los de Julián-. Te vi darte cuenta de lo que te estaba pasando y vi cómo intentabas justificarte a ti mismo. Como si eso fuera a cambiar algo.

Julián ladeó la cabeza. Sin contestar.

\- Has tenido malas experiencias con hombres.

No era una pregunta.

\- He tenido _pocas_ experiencias con hombres –puntualizó, pese a ello-. Y, sí. Generalmente malas.

\- ¿Por qué?

Nunca nadie se lo había preguntado así. Ni siquiera él mismo. Julián tuvo que pensar, inclinándose en la mesa hasta apoyarse sobre los codos.

\- ¿Sabes lo que pasa aquí? Que todo el mundo es muy tolerante y tiene un amigo marica y _por supuesto_ no le importa lo que hagan los demás en la cama. Pero amigo, no te enamores de un hombre si antes has estado con una mujer, o viceversa. Porque no te van a creer. Vas a ser un polvo de una noche, o de dos si estás lo suficientemente macizo, pero no te tomarán en serio para nada más. Pensarán que estás jugando con ellos y que cualquier día te vas a levantar volviendo a ser completamente hetero y fingiendo no haberles chupado la polla varias veces.

Su compañero no mudó el gesto.

\- Pero por lo que tú mismo me has contado –repuso, con mucho tacto- hay personas que, de hecho, se comportan así.

\- Sí, las hay –Julián suspiró. Pasándose una mano por el pelo, mirando pensativo hacia un lado-. Pero yo no soy una de ellas.

Alonso llamó al camarero desde la distancia para pedir otra ronda.

Después, se aclaró la garganta.

\- Tu esposa…

\- Maite apareció en un momento importante. Y quiso quedarse –bajó los ojos hacia sus manos-. Si me vas a preguntar si lo sabía, la respuesta es que no.

\- ¿Por qué no se lo contaste?

\- Miedo, imagino. Qué se yo… -se rascó la nuca-. Nunca me preguntó por mis anteriores novias, así que yo interpreté que tampoco tenía por qué hablarle de mis novios.

\- ¿Crees que te habría rechazado?

Alzó la vista y le miró fijamente mientras el camarero llegaba con un par de vasos llenos, retirando los vacíos. Su respuesta casi se perdió con el rechinar de sus zapatos sobre el suelo.

\- No. Ahora me doy cuenta de que no –esbozó una sonrisa amarga-. Pero en fin, una más en mi lista de errores como marido –alzó el vaso-. La verdad es que no sé muy bien por qué te estoy contando esto.

\- Imagino que porque esta noche vamos a acostarnos juntos.

Julián no llegó a beber. Se quedó mirando a su compañero con el borde del vaso a medio camino de sus labios. Alonso sonrió ante su estupefacción.

\- No tiene mucho sentido negarlo cuando los dos sabemos qué va a ocurrir. Cuando dos hombres quieren algo, sucede. Sea pelearse, matarse o follar. No hay forma de evitarlo.

\- ¿Es que quieres evitarlo?

Encontrándose con la mirada honesta de Alonso, Julián fue muy consciente de que cualquier otro lo había negado.

\- En algún momento, hace tiempo… sí. Me gustaba la relación que teníamos y habría preferido no acabar en la cama contigo. Rogué porque apareciera una novia, o mostraras algo más de interés en la pobre Amelia.

\- Podrías haber…

\- No podía apartarme de ti. Es la gracia, que me gustas y me gustas prácticamente desde el principio –resultaba raro escucharle decir eso, pero Alonso parecía muy seguro. Cómodo, incluso, mientras se reclinaba en la silla, tamborileando con la uña sobre el borde del vaso-. Quise mucho a mi esposa. Era el amor de mi vida. Pero nunca compartí con ella ni la mitad de lo que comparto contigo. No teníamos apenas nada de lo que hablar. Si queríamos una oreja que nos escuchara, yo me iba a la taberna con mis camaradas y ella a casa de alguna vecina. No comprendía mi mundo ni yo quise jamás asomarme al suyo.

Julián se quedó en silencio. Pensando.

\- Triste, ¿no? –insistió el tercio.

\- No te creas que es tan distinto al presente. Mis padres también eran un poco así.

Se miraron, por encima de los vasos ya medio vacíos.

\- No hace falta que acabemos en la cama, si no quieres.

Alonso le sorprendió con una sonrisa de medio lado, maliciosa. Una sonrisa de depredador.

\- Sí hace falta. Quiero. Quiero que seas mío, Julián. Es lo que tiene que pasar.

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda al mismo tiempo que la mirada de Alonso hacía lo propio con él. Y escuchó en su mente, cristalinas, las palabras que el soldado había omitido.

Que no merecía la pena plantearse por qué. No tenía sentido preguntarse la razón. Sólo había un camino, y era el que ambos querían recorrer.

Se terminó la cerveza de un trago.

\- ¿De verdad estás preparado? –preguntó, a bocajarro.

Alonso se rio entre dientes.

\- No –le imitó, apurando su vaso-. Pero, para cuando llegue a casa, lo estaré.


End file.
